MY SOUL WAS NEVER GONE
by Key Ichi Aroora
Summary: 23 Januari 1999, hari ketika Obito Uchiha berpulang. "Aku akan tetap di sini, menyembuhkanmu, Dobe." Sasuke tidak tahu, dalam dunia paralel dua belas tahun kemudian, di hari ini juga, ia juga akan disuntik mati.
1. Chapter 1 : eye and soul

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : **Romance/Drama ~ Tapi hanya untuk sementara lho ya

**Pairing : **Untuk chapter ini belum ada, tapi nanti kayaknya akan menjadi SasuNaru

**Rated : **Maunya M tapi itu ntar kalau saya udah 17 tahun bulan depan *masa penantian*

**Author : **Namanya Key Ichi Aroora nih namanya nih! *niruin Jeng Kellin*

**Warning : **Naruto Namikaze adalah cewek dan akan tetap jadi cewek!

* * *

_It needs no dictionary of quotations to remind that the eyes are the windows of the soul._

_-Max Beerbohm-_

**---00---**

**-__MY SOUL WAS NEVER GONE__-**

**chapter 1** : **eye and soul**

**---00---**

"_Kau nggak akan dapat uke dalam waktu dekat..."_

"_Kau akan dapat banyak masalah, tugas-tugas kuliahmu akan menumpuk, dan kau nggak akan bisa menyelesaikannya sesuai deadline..."_

"_Tahun depan sepertinya lagu ciptaanmu bakal ada yang menerima, tapi nggak begitu booming karena kau tolol soal promosi..."_

Gaara mengibaskan tangannya sambil berkata kesal. "Cukup cukup! Masa' yang kau lihat jelek-jelek semua sih? Nggak percaya aku sama ramalanmu!"

Naruto mendelik. "Uh, Gaara! Aku nggak ngeramal! Aku hanya melihat! Me-li-hat!"

Gaara menjambak kuncir rambut Naruto dan berujar dengan nada datar, "Sok tahu kamu. Emang sebegitu jeleknya ya mataku sampai-sampai kalau kau melihatnya yang muncul di pikiranmu semuanya _musibah_?"

Naruto tertawa sambil meringis. "Gomen. Aku benar-benar melihatnya kok."

Gaara manyun. Kadang ada enaknya juga punya sahabat yang punya indera keenam-meskipun indra keenam buatan sih sebenernya-. Tapi, nggak enaknya kalau dia lagi ngibul atau yang dilihat lagi nggak bagus. Bisa menjadi tekanan batin tersendiri. Apalagi kalau yang dilihat menyangkut masa depan. Bakalan jadi pikiran buat orang yang nggak kuat iman. Tapi, untungnya Gaara nggak kena pengaruh.

"Jangan kira aku percaya padamu, Naruto," kata Gaara datar, "Mana bisa masa depan dilihat hanya dari mata? Huh! Khayalan!"

Naruto menjitak tato Ai yang ada di kening Gaara. "Begini juga latihan tauk!"

"Ohya? Masa' sih?" Gaara nggak peduli.

"Iya! Pertama latihan baca karakter! Yang lainnya baca pikiran! Yang lebih sulit baca masa depan!" Naruto menegaskan. Nggak rela ilmu yang sudah dipelajarinya bertahun-tahun dari buku nggak bermutu yang dibawa Papinya dari luar negeri itu dianggap remeh oleh Gaara. Sudah latihan susah-susah, masa'disepelekan gini sih?

"Percaya kok sama ramalan. Percaya tuh sama Tuhan," Gaara memperingatkan.

Naruto cemberut. "Aku juga tahu! Tapi, 'kan seru juga buat iseng-iseng."

Gaara menatap sahabatnya heran. Mencoba menembus apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran cewek pirang ini. Tapi, tetap saja yang dilihatnya hanya mata biru Naruto, mata yang begitu yakin dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh bibirnya. Nampaknya, Naruto benar-benar percaya kalau mata seseorang bisa memancarkan segalanya.

"Beritahu aku kenapa kau suka sekali membaca masa depan di mata orang," pinta Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Mata adalah cerminan segalanya. Mata adalah refleksi jiwa, setidaknya di buku sastra bilang begitu. Dan aku percaya, kalau mata itu nggak bisa bohong. Marah, sedih, susah, takut, semua ada di matamu. Nggak akan bisa ditutupi."

Gaara menarik nafas sekali. 'Dasar aneh,' batinnya. Naruto masih cengar-cengir.

Sabaku no Gaara dan Naruto Namikaze adalah sahabat baik. Mereka berkawan sudah hampir sepuluh tahun. Tepatnya saat mereka masih SMP. Tak ada yang tahu mengapa mereka bisa klop sampai sekarang. Padahal, karakter mereka sangat berbeda. Gaara yang dingin dan Naruto yang meledak-ledak. Gender mereka pun beda. Terlebih soal pandangan mereka tentang masa depan, Gaara adalah seseorang yang begitu membumi dan selalu berpikir logis, sedangkan Naruto adalah seorang pengkhayal. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat mereka bersatu. Mereka sama-sama suka musik. Seperti malam ini, mereka betah berjam-jam nongkrong berdua di studio musik Gaara hanya untuk menyalurkan hobi mereka.

"Sudah nggak usah ngeramal lagi," kata Gaara, "Nggak jadi duet 'kan jadinya?"

"Sori deh," Naruto ngikik, "Ayo nyanyi lagi kalau begitu."

Gaara menggeleng. "Sudah malam, nyanyinya besok saja. Sebaiknya kamu pulang."

"Tapi 'kan aku masih pengin nyanyi..." Naruto mayun, "Satu lagu aja deh!"

Gaara mengendikkan bahu. "Jangan. Seme-mu kayaknya sudah jemput tuh."

"Seme?" Naruto balik bertanya. Mata birunya membulat polos.

"Iya seme. Hari ini siapa lagi tuh, Naruto?" goda Gaara seraya mengulum senyuman.

Wajah Naruto bersemu merah. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'siapa lagi' itu, Gaara?"

Gaara terkikik geli dan menunjuk Kiba yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu studio. "Jadi hari ini si Kiba? Lalu bagaimana kabar Shino itu? Pein-senpai juga?"

Naruto manyun. "Kamu mau nyindir aku 'kan?"

Gaara menggeleng dan menarik kuncir rambut Naruto. "Nggak nyindir, kok. Aku udah biasa ngelihat _playgirl_ yang suka gandeng cowok sana-sini."

"Dasar Suna usil! Dia bukan pacarku tau!"

"Terserahlah soal statusmu. Yang jelas sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam. Sudah saatnya kamu pulang," kata Gaara, kemudian dia menyerahkan tas selempang Naruto. Si cewek pirang menerima tas itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Dia menyeringai lalu tanpa permisi dia meninggalkan Gaara yang masih senyum-senyum di dalam studio karena melihat ulahnya.

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Jalan besar Konohagakure sudah lumayan sepi. Angin dingin berhembus menerpa, menimbulkan getaran dingin di setiap jengkal kulit kedua manusia yang sedang berjalan di trotoar. Karena keadaan lampu yang tidak terlalu memadai, Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Kiba yang berjalan konstan di sampingnya.

"Takut?" tanya Kiba melihat Naruto gelisah.

"Eh..." Naruto tergagap, "Nggak kok..."

Kiba tersenyum simpul melihat keringat dingin yang menetes di pelipis Naruto. Jelas itu bukan keringat biasa. Malam ini sangat dingin. Aneh sekali kalau Naruto sampai berkeringat. Dengan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Naruto grogi karena dekat dengannya, Kiba meraih tangan kanan Naruto yang bebas dan menggandengnya.

"Ki-Kiba?" Naruto terkejut melihat Kiba menggandengnya tanpa diminta.

"Ya?"

"Ta-Tanganmu..."

Kiba tertawa. "Kau suka digandeng sama cowok 'kan?"

Naruto terdiam. Hatinya sedikit kecewa dengan perkataan Kiba barusan. Pasti Kiba menganggapnya sama seperti Gaara. Bahwa Naruto Namikaze adalah seorang _playgirl _kelas atas yang suka sekali bergonta-ganti cowok. Sumber masalahnya adalah bahwa setiap hari Naruto dijemput dari studio musik oleh laki-laki yang berbeda. Kemudian biasanya Naruto akan meminta mereka menggandeng tangannya kalau kebetulan cowok itu tidak membawa kendaraan sehingga mereka harus berjalan.

'Tapi, bukan berarti aku _playgirl_ 'kan?' sesal Naruto dalam hati.

"Kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto memandang Kiba yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kiba, apa menurutmu- ano- aku... _playgirl_?" tanyanya polos.

Kiba tertawa dan mengelus kuncir rambut Naruto. "Nggak kok."

"Terus kenapa kamu mengira 'aku suka digandeng sama cowok'?"

"Memang betul 'kan?" Kiba balik bertanya, "Kemarin dengan Aburame, lalu Nagato-senpai dan..." Kiba mengingat-ingat, "...aku juga pernah melihatmu dengan Suigetsu."

Naruto menunduk dalam mendengar kata-kata Kiba. Hatinya sakit. Tak menyangka Kiba yang biasanya begitu baik akan menyerangnya dengan kata-kata seperti itu.

* * *

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang paling menggembirakan bagi Sasuke Uchiha. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja di Konoha Eye Center (plesetan dari Jakarta Eye Center) yang merupakan pusat kesehatan mata terbesar di Konoha. Dia akan menjadi dokter betulan. Akhirnya eksistensinya sebagai pekerja medis diakui mulai hari ini. Dia bukan lagi mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran yang setiap hari harus tersaruk-saruk dengan tugas yang menumpuk, harus menghadapi dosen _killer_ yang siap memangsanya kapan pun kalau melakukan kesalahan, atau harus begadang sampai larut untuk mendapat nilai bagus saat tes. Dia bukan Sasuke yang dulu, karena dia sekarang adalah Dokter Sasuke Uchiha!

"Kau memang jenius, Sasuke." Sasuke langsung narsis di depan kaca.

"Ohayou, Aniki..." sapa Sasuke, kemudian mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi makan. Uchiha Itachi yang sedang mengaduk kopi sampai berhenti memutar sendoknya dan memerhatikan Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke, mata onyxnya membulat heran.

Itachi tersenyum. "Semangat sekali. Sudah siap kerja hari pertama, Dok?"

"Sangat siap," jawab Sasuke bersemangat, "Akhirnya aku bisa mencapai apa yang selama ini kuinginkan. Menjadi dokter spesialis mata, Aniki. Tidakkah kau melihatku heh?"

Itachi tertawa dan meraih kepala Sasuke dan mengelusnya. "Nggak nyangka. Anak SD begini bisa jadi dokter. Asal kau nggak membuat pasienmu tambah sakit saja, Ototou."

Sasuke melotot. "Apa kata Aniki? Kalau Aniki saja bisa jadi spesialis_ internis_(1), kenapa aku nggak bisa jadi spesialis mata? Jangan menganggapku anak kecil lagi, Aniki!"

Itachi memandang adiknya dan mengangguk. "Kau benar. Kau memang membuatku bangga, Ototou. Kalau saja Tou-san dan Kaa-san masih hidup, mereka pasti juga bangga dengan keberhasilanmu meraih gelar dokter spesialis mata dalam usia semuda ini."

* * *

Naruto Namikaze masih berdiri di depan cermin sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Mata birunya mengerjap berulang kali. Dia ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada penglihatannya ini. Kenapa terkadang dia melihat ada kabut samar yang menutupi pandangannya. Kabut itu bukan berasal dari luar. Tapi dari matanya sendiri. Entah lensanya, entah pupilnya atau apanya. Tapi, yang jelas hal itu sangat mengganggunya. Naruto teringat kejadian itu, saat dia bernyanyi di atas panggung. Dia terjatuh dengan nistanya saat kakinya tersandung kabel yang melintang di bawah karpet. Naruto tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mukanya saat itu. Mungkin lebih merah dari stroberi.

**Flashback**** on**

_Malam itu, di acara ulang tahun Yamanako Ino..._

"Saya meminta salah seorang teman saya, Naruto, untuk mempersembahkan suara emasnya di atas panggung..." kata Ino di depan mic.

Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi undangan terbelalak. "A-Aku?"

"Cie, Naru..." Temari yang duduk disampingnya langsung menggoda, "Ayo maju-maju!"

"Temari, apaan sih? Aku mau ngapain ke atas panggung coba?" Naruto grogi.

"Ya nyanyi lah," Sasori ikutan nimbrung, "Masa' mau main kasti?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah panggung. Ada Ino, si pemilik acara, yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, menyuruh Naruto untuk segera naik dan mempertontonkan suara emasnya. Ada keinginan di hati Naruto untuk memenuhi permintaan Ino. Tapi, dia sama sekali tak tahu harus bernyanyi apa. Tak ada persiapan sama sekali.

"Eh... Gaara?" panggil Naruto.

Gaara yang masih _stay cool_ di kursinya menoleh. "Apa?"

"Mau ngiringi aku nggak? Bantuin donk?" pinta Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Please, Gaara... Iringi aku ya-ya-ya-ya?" Naruto merajuk. Dan itu berhasil, Gaara akhirnya mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan naik ke atas panggung diiringi senyuman puas dari Ino.

_**Di atas panggung..**_

Naruto berdiri di depan standing mic. Matanya berputar mengelilingi para undangan yang masih diam memandangnya. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa tak pantas menyanyi disini. Bagaimana tidak, dia menggunakan panggung yang sama dengan Four Minutes! Band yang sengaja diundang dari Indonesia itulah yang menjadi _guest star_ di acara ulang tahun Ino malam ini. Jangan heran, ayah Ino 'kan seorang pejabat tinggi di Jepang. Karena itulah, kalau sekedar mendatangkan band dari luar negeri itu hal biasa bagi keluarga Yamanako.

"Saya bangga sekali diberi kesempatan berdiri disini..." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk. Mau bagaimana pun juga dia merasa sangat "pemula".

"Saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu, hanya ini yang bisa saya persembahkan untuk teman saya Ino yang berulang tahun hari ini." Naruto melirik Gaara, si cowok Suna mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tangannya langsung menari di atas gitar akustik yang baru dipinjamnya dari gitaris Four Minutes. Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama. Gaara memainkan intro lagu "Bersamamu" dari Vierra.

"_Memandang wajahmu cerah membuatku tersenyum senang... Indah dunia..."_

Penonton terpana. Suara Naruto benar-benar indah.

"_Tentu saja kita pernah mengalami perbedaan... Kita lalui..."_

Naruto meraih pundak Gaara. Sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum.

"_Tapi aku merasa jatuh terlalu dalam cintamu..."_

"_Ku tak akan berubah..."_

"_Ku tak ingin kau pergi selamanya..."_

Suara gitar Gaara berdentingan merdu.

"_Ku 'kan setia menjagamu bersama dirimu... dirimu..."_

"_Sampai nanti akan selalu bersama dirimu..."_

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan. Mereka berdua hanya tersipu. Mereka saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk bersamaan. Sepasang sahabat adalah kepingan _puzzle_ yang selalu bisa saling melengkapi.

"_Saat bersamamu kasih ku merasa bahagia dalam pelukmu..."_

Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk memberikan penghayatan penuh.

"_Tapi aku merasa jatuh terlalu dalam cintamu..."_

Gaara memandang Naruto seolah mereka baru dilanda badai asmara.

"_Ku tak akan berubah..._

"_Ku tak ingin kau pergi selamanya..."_

"Uwooooo! Cuit-cuit!" koor seluruh undangan melihat duet pol-polan Naruto dan Gaara. Sementara yang diatas panggung hanya cengar-cengir sambil berpandangan. Tapi kemudian Gaara mengangguk puas. Dia berbisik pada Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Impianmu membuat album makin dekat, Naruto."

Naruto bersemu merah. "Ah, Gaara. Jangan sok tahu soal masa depanku."

Gaara mengangkat bahunya. "Aku bisa melihatnya di matamu."

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau meniru trikku ya?"

"Memangnya nggak boleh apa?" tanya Gaara. Naruto hanya tersipu.

"_Seperti yang kau katakan, kau akan selalu ada..."_

Gaara menimpali suara Naruto.

"_Kau akan selalu ada..."_

Naruto berjalan memutari panggung. Dia masih bernyanyi. Suara sepatu haknya yang cetak-cetuk sampai tertutup karena penonton semua terbius oleh suara emasnya. Saat itu, dunia sangat indah bagi Naruto. Dia merasa beruntung sekali kerena Tuhan menganugerahkan suara ini untuknya. Bernyanyi memang hobinya sejak kecil, dan dia semakin bertambah gencar melakoninya semenjak kenal dengan Sabaku no Gaara yang memang seorang jenius musik. Setiap melihat matanya di depan cermin, Naruto yakin impiannya suatu saat akan menjadi kenyataan. Dia bisa melihat Dewi Fortuna sedang ada di dekatnya saat ini. Sang dewi keberuntungan sedang memegang pundaknya dan berkata, _"Naruto Namikaze, kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."_ Tak salah usahanya selama ini, rajin berlatih hingga kerap pulang malam. Hingga dianggap-

**Bruuukk!**

Semua penonton terdiam.

Gaara menghentikan permainan gitarnya.

"Sial..." desah Naruto. Dia berusaha berdiri saat Gaara memegang lengannya.

"Sini kubantu, Naruto," kata Gaara.

"Makasih, Gaara..." jawab Naruto sambil meringis.

Naruto merasa wajahnya kebakaran. Dia malu sekali pada penonton yang melihatnya dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus bingung. Naruto sendiri nggak menyangka dia tak bisa melihat kabel yang melintang di atas panggung itu. Alhasil, dia tersandung begini. Setelah minta maaf berkali-kali, Naruto berlari turun dari atas panggung diikuti Gaara.

**Flashback off**

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto berbisik seorang diri, "Apa mataku sudah rusak?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya kembali. Sejak beberapa hati yang lalu dia bisa melihat sebuah bintik hitam samar tercetak di mata birunya. Sebenarnya, Naruto ingin mengabaikan hal itu. Tapi, kenyataannya lain. Seiring dengan keberadaan bintik asing itu, Naruto merasa pandangannya terkadang mengeruh dan buram.

'Apa aku minus ya?' tanyanya, 'Masa' sih? Aku 'kan bukan kutu buku. Lagipula, keluargaku 'kan nggak ada yang punya riwayat mata minus.'

Naruto mengucek-ucek matanya dengan satu jari. Berharap bintik hitam itu bisa hilang dan mata birunya bisa bersinar seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sialan... kok nggak hilang juga sih?" gerutunya.

Naruto merasakan matanya perih setelah diucek begitu. Air mata menggenang sebagai penolakan atas serangan Naruto terhadap bola matanya. Naruto makin merasa sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi. Matanya sedang nggak beres. Agar bisa berpikir logis, Naruto mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini.

'Suka perih kalau kena lampu tajam...'

'Kadang-kadang ada kabut...'

'Suka nggak jelas ngelihat kalau malam hari...' Naruto makin takut mengingat hal ini.

Alasan inilah sebenarnya yang telah membuatnya dianggap _playgirl_ oleh Gaara dan cowok-cowok itu. Dia sampai dianggap cewek gampangan karena selalu minta digandeng saat jalan bersama. Padahal, Naruto juga nggak mau kalau nggak terpaksa. Dia selalu pulang malam untuk latihan menyanyi di studionya Gaara karena setiap pagi dia harus kuliah dulu. Kalau matahari sudah hilang, biasanya penglihatan Naruto pelan-pelan akan mengabur. Tak apa kalau di dalam studio, karena ada lampu. Tapi, kalau di luar dan minim penerangan, Naruto akan sering tersandung karena tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Seandainya ada temen cewek yang berani ngejemput aku malam-malam pastinya aku nggak akan dianggap _playgirl_ begini," sesal Naruto, "Kalau minta dianterin sama Gaara tiap hari ya nggak enak sama dia. Uhh... coba kalau Tou-san dan Kaa-san nggak tinggal di luar negeri, pasti mereka yang akan jemputin Naru tiap hari..."

Naruto terduduk lemas di bibir ranjang. Ada keinginan untuk memeriksakan matanya. Tapi, dia takut. Benar kata orang, musuh terbesar manusia adalah melawan dirinya sendiri. Naruto takut kalau ternyata nanti dokter akan mengatakan kalau dia sakit parah dan sebentar lagi mati. Naruto benar-benar nggak mau mendengarnya.

'Aku nggak mau terjadi apa-apa sama mataku. Tapi, aku takut kalau megatakan keluhan ini sama orang lain..." Naruto langsung utus asa.

"Apa aku harus terus-menerus menjaga rahasia ini sendirian?" tanyanya pada sebelah hatinya, hati yang berkali-kali melakukan penolakan saat Naruto berniat untuk memeriksakan matanya, "Bagaimana kalau makin parah?"

Naruto merasa begitu bimbang. Bahkan dadanya sesak sekali ketika memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya kemudian. Tapi, mau tak mau, Naruto menguatkan hatinya. Bagaimana pun juga, mata adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi Naruto. Sangat disayangkan kalau mata shapir yang indah itu rusak. Kalau sampai lensa matamu mengeruh, jiwamu pasti juga akan mengeruh. Kau pasti akan sangat menyayangkan itu. Karena mata dan jiwa adalah satu ikatan. Dan ikatan itu kokoh, sebagai suatu hal yang saling melengkapi.

Naruto menyambar handphonenya dan menghubungi Gaara.

'_Moshi-moshi...'_

"Hai, Gaara," kata Naruto langsung, "Mau minta tolong nih!"

'_Kenapa, Naru?'_ tanya Gaara di seberang telepon.

"Bisa nganterin aku nggak?"

'_Kemana?'_

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. "Ano... ke dokter mata."

'_Ngapain?'_ Gaara heran.

"Mau periksa, kelihatannya ada yang nggak beres sama mataku. Mau ya Gaara ya?" bujuk Naruto.

'_Kebisaan ngalihatin mata orang sih__,'_ kata Gaara akhirnya, _'Tapi kalau boleh saran, mendingan kita ke Konoha Eye Center saja deh. Akan lebih intensif kalau soal mata.'_

Naruto berdecah girang. "Jadi kau mau ya? Kita berangkat kapan?"

'_Besok jam tiga sore. Aku harus ke Suna hari__ ini,_' jawab Gaara, _'Ngambil CPU.'_

Naruto sweatdropped. "Kompimu sudah lima bulan teronggok di Konoha tapi CPUnya masih ketinggalan di Suna. Kamu kalau lagi lemot parah bener ya, Gaara?"

'_Namanya juga lupa,' _Gaara nyantai.

Naruto heran. "Lalu selama lima bulan ini kau pakai apa?"

'_Aku malah sudah lupa kalau punya komputer. Barangnya juga sudah usang. Ya sudah pokoknya kita berangkat besok jam tiga.'_ Gaara kembali menegaskan.

Naruto setuju. "Aku juga ada praktek di kampus besok pagi. Jadi bisanya siang."

'_Okelah kalau begitu.__ Besok aku yang ke rumahmu,'_ ujar Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum, dia langsung mengucapkan terima kasih singkat pada cowok Suna itu dan menutup pembicaraan mereka di telepon.

**TBC**

* * *

**Catatan :** (1) Internis : Spesialis penyakit dalam

Ini fic multichap kedua saya. Setelah The Last Constellation, Key jadi keranjingan banget bikin tokoh-tokoh penyakitan. Mohon dimaklumi, di sekitar Key tuh adanya ya hal-hal beginian. Nggak mendukung untuk inspirasi fic seger-seger. *pundung di pojokan*

Senang bisa nulis fic SasuNaru lagi. Aduh, Key makin sayang deh sama pairing ini. Hanya saja Key pengin ganti suasana dengan ngebuat Naruto jadi cewek. *dirasengan Naruto* Untuk Sasuke sih masih normal-normal saja. Nggak ada henge-henge'an bagi Pangeran Uchiha ini. Tapi, untuk chapter satu, Dokter Uchiha belum banyak dapet peran. Soalnya tenaganya disimpen dulu buat akting abis-abisan di belakang. Hehehehe! *dichidori Sasuke*

Jangan salah sangka dulu yah, Gaara tuh seorang sahabat yang baik. Bukan orang ketiganya SasuNaru. *dipeluk Gaara-langsung pingsan* Ya sudahlah, tungguin chap 2 yah. Kita ntar barengan ke Konoha Eye Center nemuin Dokter Sasuke. *tersenyum genit pada Sasuke-dibuang*

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2 : question and answer

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Key! *dirasengan****, dichidori, dibunuh sama Oom Masashi**

* * *

_My heart is a lonely hunter that hunts on a lonely hill._

_-William Sharp-_

**---00---**

**-__MY SOUL WAS NEVER GONE__-**

**chapter 2 : question and answer**

**---00---**

"Kau langsung berangkat ke KEC, Otouto? Bukannya praktekmu mulainya jam sembilan?" tanya Itachi Uchiha saat dia dan adiknya berjalan menuju garasi.

"Nggak juga," jawab Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobilnya, "Aku mau ke makam Paman Obito sebelum kerja."

Itachi tersenyum simpul. "Mau minta doa restu untuk hari pertamamu?"

"Bukan," sahut Sasuke datar, "Mau pamer sama Paman Obito kalau yang bisa jadi dokter mata nggak cuma dia."

Itachi tertawa dan masuk ke mobilnya sendiri. Kemudian mereka saling melambaikan tangan dan kedua mobil itu keluar dari halaman rumah.

* * *

**Konoha****gakure Graveyard**

Sasuke Uchiha berlutut di samping makan pamannya. Diletakannya sebuah buket mawar kuning yang tadi sempat dibelinya di jalan. Sasuke sejenak menunduk untuk berdoa, kemudian dia memandang tulisan di batu nisan itu. Seolah dia berbicara dengan Obito.

"Paman, kau lihat aku nggak?" bisik Sasuke sambil tersenyum sumbang, "Akhirnya aku bisa menyaingimu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya lagi. Diputar kembali olehnya kenangan menyakitkan itu. Saat Paman Obito dibawa pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan tubuh yang sudah rusak parah. Sasuke ingat, sebagai seorang anak kecil, dia ngeri sekali ketika melihat badan paman remuk. Kaki kanannya hilang, sedangkan kaki kirinya tinggal separuh. Kata Sasuke saat itu, muka paman lebih jelek dibanding _zombie_. Sebuah takdir yang menyakitkan. Kecelakaan itu telah merenggut nyawa Paman Obito yang begitu dikaguminya.

"Paman bodoh," bibir Sasuke bergetar, "Kenapa matinya nggak ditunda dulu sih? Kasihan 'kan gadis buta itu, akhirnya dia mati juga gara-gara Paman Obito belum sampat meyembuhkan matanya."

Sasuke mengerling pada makam lain di samping makam Obito. Makam itu ditaburi kelopak bunga berwarna darah. Hanya bunga itulah yang membuat makam lama itu kelihatan sedikit bercahaya. Batu nisannya pun telah buram. Sebuah jejak sejarah memilukan yang telah ditinggalkan selama sebelas tahun.

**Naruto Namikaze****. 10 Oktober 1979 - 23 Februari 1999**

Sasuke memalingkan muka dan kembali menekuri tanah. Dia mencoba merenung dalam keheningannya sendiri.

Sejak kecil Sasuke Uchiha ingin sekali jadi dokter mata. Satu-satunya obsesi Sasuke adalah Paman Obito. Adik ibunya ini adalah seorang dokter muda yang cukup terpandang di Konohagakure. Dia pintar, cekatan dan sangat ringan tangan. Tapi, ada satu hal yang sampai sekarang sangat disayangkan oleh Sasuke. Menurut cerita, dulu pamannya ini pernah memiliki seorang pasien bernama Naruto Namikaze. Gadis ini mengidap penyakit langka _Retinitis pigmentosa_ pada retina matanya. Namun, belum sempat Paman Obito berhasil menyembuhkan Naruto, dia keburu pulang ke langit karena sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas. Sampai akhirnya sebulan setelah kematian Obito, Naruto Namikaze juga meninggal dalam keadaan buta total setelah pendarahan mata hebat akibat kegagalan operasi. Gadis itu dimakamkan tepat di sebelah makam Obito Uchiha. Memang Sasuke belum pernah sekalipun bertemu Naruto, tapi dia sangat menyesal atas kematiannya yang tragis dan sia-sia itu. Andai saja saat itu dia yang ada di samping si gadis, dia akan...

"Paman ini memalukan sekali," ucap Sasuke getir, "Kenapa seenaknya aja meninggalkan tanggung jawab pada pasien?" Sasuke mengelus nisan pamannya. "Seandainya aku yang jadi dokternya, si Namikaze pasti nggak akan mati dalam keadaan buta begitu."

Selajur angin dingin berhembus di Konoha_ graveyard_. Membawa bau-bau mawar kering yang bertebaran di sekitarnya. Sasuke sempat bergidik. Tapi, dia tak mau terjepit pada pikiran konyol. Sasuke berdiri dan berniat untuk segera pergi dari pemakaman itu. Namun diantara langkahnya, Sasuke masih sempat melirik lagi pada makam Naruto.

"Kasihan sekali kau, Namikaze-san. Kau mati bahkan sebelum usiamu genap sembilan belas tahun. Maafkan pamanku ya? Seandainya saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, aku akan bersedia mengambil alih tugas paman yang belum selesai itu..."

* * *

"Bener-bener deh," Naruto menggerutu pada Gaara yang berjalan di sampingnya, "Kok bisa lupa sih kalau besok siang ada debat di kampus? Jadinya berangkat hari ini juga 'kan? Jadi bolos kuliah deh aku..."

"Kan udah ku bilang aku lupa," Gaara _innocent_, "Bolos sehari juga nggak papa 'kan?"

"Tapi kuliah itu penting!"

"Penting mana sama matamu?"

"Ya... mata..."

"Makanya. Aku aja udah bela-belain bolos juga biar bisa ngantar kamu hari ini."

"Tapi lain kali yang konsisten donk! Besok ya besok! Hari ini ya hari ini! Dasar lemot!"

Akhirnya Naruto harus pasrah berjalan di samping Gaara. Hari itu jam sembilan lebih sedikit. Seperti perjanjian, mereka akan pergi ke Konoha Eye Center untuk mengantar Naruto periksa. Yang nggak Naruto pahami adalah kenapa Gaara bisa-bisanya melupakan jadwalnya sendiri. Benar-benar keadaan otak yang parah!

"Naik bis?" tawar Gaara ketika melihat bis lewat. Naruto mengangguk, Gaara menyuruhnya naik duluan. Dasar sial, mereka harus berdiri karena tempat duduk sudah penuh. Lagi-lagi Naruto harus menelan kekesalannya sementara Gaara masih_ innocent_.

**CIIIIIIIIIIIT...!!!!!**

Tiba-tiba si sopir ngerem mendadak. Naruto terjungkal ke depan. Namun, untungnya tubuhnya tertahan oleh tubuh Gaara. Lengan pucat si Suna memeluk gadis itu.

"Kamu nggak papa?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto yang masih gemetar saking shocknya.

"Ng-nggak..." jawab Naruto masih kaget. Namun, tiba-tiba dia sadar dari keterkejutannya dan melepaskan diri dari Gaara. "Ga-Gaara, jangan memelukku!" wajah Naruto memerah seperti tomat segar.

Gaara hanya menggeleng. "Refleks, Naru."

Naruto masih _blushing_ ria saat Gaara menarik tangannya untuk turun dari bis.

"Jalan saja. Sudah dekat," kata Gaara datar. Kondektur membukakan pintu bis untuk mereka. Naruto patuh. Di tempat umum semacam ini dia nggak bisa bertindak apa-apa tanpa Gaara. Bagaimana pun, Naruto sadar dia cantik. Author juga sadar kalau Naruto cantik. Makanya dia butuh lindungan Gaara dari tangan-tangan tak bertanggung jawab yang ingin berbuat nakal padanya. Jangan kira di Konoha nggak ada cowok brengsek. Apalagi, kalau sudah berhadapan dengan cewek semanis ini. Halah.

"Masih berapa jauh?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

"Dua kilo," jawab Gaara datar.

Naruto langsung mendelik mendengar jawaban itu. "Lalu ngapain turun di sini?"

Tapi Gaara tidak mempedulikan protes Naruto. "Ayo kita nyebrang." Gaara menarik Naruto ke sisi yang aman lalu mengajaknya menyeberang jalan. Naruto diam saja. Belum bisa berkata-kata lebih jauh. Jujur dia masih agak kaku karena pelukan Gaara di bus kota tadi. Sepuluh tahun bersahabat dengan Gaara, mereka tak pernah seintim itu. Gaara memang selalu melindunginya dalam keadaan apapun, tapi kalau cinta... nampaknya hal yang satu itu sudah lama mereka lupakan. Komitmen itu sudah dijaga baik-baik. Ketetapan yang nggak akan bisa diingkari.

* * *

**Konoha Eye Center**

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di pelataran gedung mewah itu. Tapi dia masih sempat melirik ke jalanan. Dunia memang sudah berubah. Kehidupan _modern_ yang ramai. Globalisasi sudah menuntutnya untuk mulai bekerja keras. Dan hal itu akan diawalinya pagi ini. Di Konoha Eye Center!

Sasuke melangkah yakin ke dalam gedung. Senang sekali rasanya bisa kerja di tempat yang sama dengan Paman Obito. Dulu Paman Obito suka sekali membanggakan tempat ini. Namun, baru selangkah memasuki gedung, Sasuke sudah _speechless_ duluan. Kepalanya sedikit pening melihat kenyataan yang ada.

_Konoha Eye Center hanyalah bangunan klasik dengan orang-orangnya yang sangat ketinggalan jaman!_

"Selamat pagi," sapa Sasuke pada beberapa perawat yang melintas di dekatnya. Meski Sasuke merasa aneh dengan gaya berpakaian orang-orang ini, namun dia tetap berusaha bersikap seramah mungkin dengan menyapa mereka.

"Pagi juga, cakep!" jawab mereka serempak.

'Gaaah! Nggak sopan banget sih sama dokter!' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati, 'Awas kalian!'

"Hai... Mau kemana, tampan?" sapa seorang suster berambut pink pada Sasuke. Jelas saja Sasuke sampai melotot mendengar hal itu.

"Eh, Sus! Saya ini Dokter Uchiha! Nggak sopan banget sih?!" sikap anak SD Sasuke keluar lagi. Tapi kayaknya gertakan Sasuke nggak mempan.

"Apa? Dokter Uchiha katamu? Kamu mau ketemu Dokter Uchiha ya? Tuh ruangannya di dekat tangga," kata si cewek pink sambil nunjuk, "Saya ini asisten Dokter Obito Uchiha."

Sasuke cengok mendengar jawaban nggak nyambung itu. "Apa tadi kamu bilang, Sus?"

"Iya. Dokter Uchiha 'kan? Dokter Obito Uchiha."

Sasuke makin nggak paham. Dengan pikiran yang berkali-kali membuatnya yakin kalau suster pink itu nggak waras, Sasuke segera melangkah menuju ruangannya dan membanting pintu.

* * *

Sasuke masih bertopang dagu saat duduk di meja kerjanya. Entah mengapa ruangan ini tampak sangat berbeda dengan ketika pertama kali dia datang kemari. Saat diperkenalkan padanya dulu, ruangan ini terasa sangat _bright_ untuknya. Di mana-mana besi dan kaca. Perabotannya pun mengilap, didominasi warna silver yang sangat elegan. Tapi kok sekarang...

"Jadi inget rumahnya vampir nih..." keluh Sasuke, "Kuno sekali... Enak saja mereka mendekorasi ruangan ini tanpa seijinku..."

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dipandangnya lukisan-lukisan yang tergantung di tembok ruangan kerjanya. Sasuke makin merasa aneh.

"Monet..." Sasuke terlonjak begitu melihat lukisan itu, "I-Ini 'kan lukisan yang ada di rumahku _sekarang_? Lukisan warisan dari Paman Obito!" Sasuke makin yakin matanya tak salah. Ini benar-benar lukisan yang sama dengan yang selama ini ada di rumahnya. Lukisan paling berharga _peninggalan_ Paman Obito. The Water Lilies!

'Apa artinya ini? Kenapa lukisan ini ada di ruang kerjaku? Seharusnya 'kan ada di rumah sekarang?'

"Permisi, Dok!" suara pintu terkuak.

Sasuke yang masih berputar-putar dalam kebingungannya sendiri menoleh ke arah pintu. Seorang cowok berambut merah masuk diiringi seorang cewek pirang bermata biru.

"Dokter Uchiha ya?" tanya si cowok memastikan.

"Iya..." jawab Sasuke malas. Dia belum siap bicara dengan siapapun.

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali kami sudah membuat janji dengan anda, Dokter Uchiha."

Kedua alis Sasuke bertemu. Dia berani sumpah belum sekalipun dia pernah membuat janji dengan pasien.

"Saya memang Dokter Uchiha. Tapi masalahnya sekarang, saya nggak merasa pernah membuat janji dengan siapapun sebelumnya," kata Sasuke.

"Tidak, Dokter. Kalau anda benar-benar Dokter Uchiha, anda sudah buat janji dengan kami," kata si cowok mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke.

Sasuke teringat perkataan si suster pink di depan tadi. "Em.. kalau boleh saya tahu, yang anda cari itu Dokter Obito Uchiha atau Dokter Sasuke Uchiha?"

Si cowok berambut merah menggeleng kalem. "Maaf, saya nggak tahu depannya. Dia hanya bilang lewat telepon kalau namanya Dokter Uchiha. Kami baru pertama kemari."

"Memangnya yang mau diperiksa siapa?" tanya Sasuke. Seketika juga dia merasa bodoh karena sepertinya keadaan sedang mempermainkannya saat ini.

"Dia," si cowok kalem menunjuk gadis pirang di sebelahnya, "_Naruto Namikaze_."

Sasuke tersentak. Kengerian menggelepar nyata di mata hitamnya. Seketika gambaran itu terlihat lagi. Batu nisan buram di makam tua itu, dan nama yang tertulis di atasnya.

**Naruto Namikaze.**

"Na-Naruto Namikaze?" bibir Sasuke sudah kelu sekali ketika mengucapkan hal itu.

"Iya benar," suara sang gadis berdecah riang memenuhi ruangan, "Saya pasien baru anda, Dokter Uchiha. Mohon bantuannya ya."

Sasuke menatap mata biru Naruto. Ada pergolakan batin hebat dalam jiwanya. Sungguh memusingkan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Dia seperti dipaksa mengerjakan tesis tentang Kehidupan Setelah Kiamat. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tak dipahaminya tapi harus segera dimengerti. Otak Sasuke berputar cepat. Dia berusaha merangkai kembali apa yang telah terjadi hari ini. Tapi, tetap saja, Naruto Namikaze tak ada dalam daftar orang yang wajib ditemuinya. Gadis ini sudah mati! Bahkan Sasuke sudah pernah melihat makamnya!

Sasuke akhirnya sadar juga. Bahwa ada satu hal yang belum diperhatikannya sejak masuk di ruangan ini.

**KALENDER**

Sasuke memutar kepala untuk melihat kalender berwarna biru yang tergantung di salah satu sisi ruangan.

**16 Januari 1998!**

"Brengsek!" pekik Sasuke, "Lelucon macam apa ini?!"

"Ke-Kenapa, Dok?" tanya si rambut merah heran.

Sasuke hanya menatap mata kedua orang itu bergantian. Ada rasa marah menggelepar di mata onyxnya. Dia sama sekali tak tahu harus menanyakan keganjilan ini pada siapa.

"Katakan padaku siapa gadis itu! Katakan!" bentak Sasuke sambil menunjuk si pirang. Naruto yang sejak tadi tersenyum manis berubah ketakutan.

"Dokter, apa-apaan anda ini?" Gaara jadi terpancing, "Jangan membuat Naru takut!"

"Kalian yang membuatku takut tahu nggak!" bentak Sasuke lagi, "Aku nggak paham dengan semua ini! Seharusnya aku ada di tahun 2010! Harusnya ini hari pertamaku masuk kerja! Bukannya menghadapi orang nggak nyata macam kalian! kalian ini arwah atau setan?!"

Gaara menggebrak meja di depan Sasuke. "Apa maksud anda dengan _nggak nyata_? Kami ini benar-benar manusia! Dasar dokter nggak waras!"

Sasuke terdiam. Tangannya mengepal tanpa bisa bergerak lagi. Otaknya seperti dikuras untuk memahami semua kejadian hari ini. Bahkan seorang jenius selevel Uchiha Sasuke tak mampu memecahkan misteri ini. Sesekali dia menatap si pirang yang masih ketakutan di balik tubuh cowok itu. Sasuke melihat beberapa butir air mata mengalir di pipi Naruto Namikaze. Tentunya si pirang sangat ketakutan kerena tadi Sasuke membentaknya.

"Aku... aku pernah melihat nama Naruto Namikaze sebelumnya..." ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Melihat? Seharusnya mendengar, Tuan Dokter," kata Gaara sinis, "Nilai bahasamu berapa sih? Penyusunan katamu ganjil sekali."

'Memang ganjil. Saking ganjilnya sampai aku pernah menjumpai nama itu di _batu nisan_,' jawab Sasuke tanpa disuarakannya.

Sasuke mengangkat muka. Dia tak berani lagi menatap mata biru Naruto Namikaze. Sasuke memandang kosong pada lukisan Monet yang tergantung di dinding. Seolah-olah dia berharap lukisan itu bisa bicara dan memberi tahunya sebuah rahasia terlarang. Rahasia yang telah membawanya terdampar disini. Dunia aneh yang membuatnya benar-benar kebingungan. Dunia asing yang penuh pertanyaan.

**DAKKKK!!!**

Sasuke tersentak ke belakang. Ada salah satu jendela yang menutup paksa karena hembusan angin kencang. Seketika dia tersadar. Mata Sasuke mulai terfokus. Pikirannya menajam kembali. Mau tak mau dia harus mengubah pola pikirnya kalau mau jawaban atas semua keganjilan itu. Dia _harus_ percaya hal ini. Percaya pada suatu kemustahilan yang benar-benar nyata.

'_Aku mem__ang berada di waktu yang lain. Aku dilempar ke waktu dua belas tahun yang lalu.'_

**TBC**

* * *

**Ceritanya membingungkan****? Tenang! Ini kan baru chapter 2. Masih banyak waktu untuk berbingung-bingung ria kok. *ditimpuk mesin cuci* Tapi, yang jelas ini beneran bukan fic horor loh! Naruto Namikaze tuh manusia bukan hantu. Sasukenya aja yang dodol. *dichidori***

**Tapi, untuk sejauh ini, kayaknya kalau ceritanya "nggak nyambung" itu mah wajar. Ntar deh pelan-pelan sambil jalan. (aslinya cuma mangkir untuk menutupi alur gaje) hehehe.... (^^)v Peace! Yang jelas karena fic ini banyak main tanggal, nggak pada muak 'kan? Hehehe**

**Maaf yah ngupdatenya lama. Habis-habis... Gara-gara What Do You Want, My Seme? Key jadi kesenengan nulis yang ringan-ringan. Akhirnya fic ini terbengkalai. Yasud! Thx boad ripiuer chapter 1!**

**RnR?**

**Kalau nggak... *ngacungin keris* Wakakakakaka ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 : nonsense and evidences

**Disclaimer : **Naruto milik Key Ichi Aroora! *digetok panci sama Oom Kishi*

**Genre : **Romance/Tragedy

**Pairing :** Sasu x Naru

**Rated :** Seandainya nanti berubah jadi M secara terpaksa saya minta maaf **(^.^)v**

**Author : **Saya, Pak Guruuuu! *ngacungin telunjuk-digeplak Pak Guru Guy (?)*

**Warning : **Alur tidak terdefinisi. Konflik naik turun gaje kaya _rollercoaster_ bobrok. _Setting_ masa lalu-masa kini bolak-balik bikin sengsara. Uwaaaa.... *nangis sambil ngesot di kuburan (?)*

**Keterangan :** **ooOOoo** ~ setting taon 1998-1999 (Bukan _flashback _tapi masa lalu. Tuh yang belum baca chapter awal pada bingung 'kan? Authornya aja bingung kok **T.T** )

* * *

_I pass, like night, from land to land. I have strange power of speech._

_-Samuel Taylor Coleridge-_

**---00---**

**-__MY SOUL WAS NEVER GONE__-**

**Chapter 3 : nonsense and evidences**

**---00---**

**Unit Gawat Darurat ~ RSU Konohagakure ~ 16 Januari 2010**

"Otouto! Bangun, Otouto!" seru Itachi sambil menggoyang-goyang lengan adiknya yang sekarang terkapar beku. Wajahnya tegang, bahkan sampai berkeringat dingin.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, Kabuto?" Itachi menoleh pada Kabuto.

"Maaf, Itachi. Aku juga nggak tahu," jawab Dokter Kabuto sambil menggeleng.

"Jangan bilang kalau adikku sudah mati, Kabuto..."

"Aku nggak bilang begitu, Itachi," Kabuto mencoba mengulur waktu, berbasa-basi.

"...."

Kabuto berpikir sebentar lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tapi kau juga dokter seperti aku, Itachi. Tanpa kujelaskan pun kau pasti tahu kalau Sasuke sudah..."

"Demi Tuhan, Kabuto! Katakan saja apa vonismu! Jangan bertele-tele, sialan!"

Kabuto terdiam seketika. Dia melihat ada ketakutan yang meluap-luap di bola mata temannya itu. Kabuto tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Baka Otouto! Bangun kau!" Itachi masih mengguncang lengan Sasuke, "Hari ini kau kerja hari pertama 'kan?! Kenapa malah "pingsan" nggak jelas begini?! Bangun, Baka!"

Kabuto menarik nafas melihat Itachi yang kacau. Teman seprofesinya itu sengaja menyebut Sasuke "pingsan" karena dia tak mau mengakui kalau adiknya sudah meninggal dunia.

"Sebenarnya..." bibir Itachi bergetar. "Siapa yang menemukan Sasuke terkapar begini?"

"Seorang petugas kebersihan di Konoha Eye Center. Sasuke ambruk saat baru melintasi pintu masuk utama gedung KEC," jelas Kabuto.

"Jadi pintu itulah yang memiliki daya magis? Bisa menyebabkan Sasuke pingsan?" Itachi makin tak logis karena pikirannya sudah kacau sekali.

"Ayolah, Itachi. Tidak ada magis dalam kasus ini. Semua ini terjadi karena gangguan fisik adikmu sendiri."

Itachi merasa lemas sekali. Ingin rasanya dia menangis. Tapi, dayanya sudah hilang. Jangankan menangis, bergerak saja rasanya sudah sulit. Dia tak percaya pada kenyataan itu. Semuanya terlalu mendadak! Ini nggak bisa dipercaya!

"Otouto..." bisik Itachi, "kau mendengar Aniki 'kan? Bangunlah, Otouto..."

"Itachi, sudahlah..." bujuk Kabuto sambil memegang pundak Itachi.

"Kabuto, kalau memang kau punya pendapat tentang kasus ini, katakan saja sekarang..."

"Pendapatku..." Kabuto menarik nafas berat. "Gagal jantung mendadak, mati suri, atau..."

"Atau apa?" potong Itachi.

"Atau benar-benar mati," jawab Kabuto lesu.

* * *

**ooOOoo**

'_Salah apa sebenarnya aku?_' batin Sasuke, _'kenapa aku dilibatkan dalam masalah yang sama sekali nggak aku pahami?'_

Sasuke masih menatap jendela yang baru saja tertutup oleh angin. Dia tahu dirinya berada dalam masalah besar. Dua belas tahun bukan waktu yang pendek. Bila diibaratkan jalanan, jarak masa ini dengan masa dimana seharusnya dia hidup sekarang ada jutaan kilometer. Dan dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya pulang. Dia sudah terjebak.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya agar pikirannya tak lagi melayang kemana-mana. Si Uchiha berjalan mendekati Naruto Namikaze yang masih berdiri di sebelah Gaara.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar Naruto Namikaze?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang meskipun sudah diulang berkali-kali jawabannya tetap saja tak masuk akal.

"Dokter mau lihat akte kelahiran saya?" tantang Naruto. Tiba-tiba dia jadi berani. Aslinya Naruto sudah muak dengan permainan dokter aneh ini.

"Nggak," Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan."

"Nama saya memang Naruto Namikaze. Tou-san namanya Minato Namikaze. Kaa-san namanya Kushina Uzumaki," jelas Naruto selengkap-lengkapnya. Mau tak mau dia jengkel juga. Dokter aneh di depannya ini sepertinya sama sekali nggak percaya kalau di dunia ini memang ada nama 'Naruto Namikaze'. "Memangnya namaku aneh ya, Dok?"

"Boleh tahu tanggal lahirmu?" Sasuke tak peduli pada pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto cemberut dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Ngomong aja kalau Dokter memang mau lihat akte kelahiranku."

Sasuke ikutan jengkel karena Naruto berbelit-belit. "Sudah jawab saja, Usuratonkachi!"

"Heh!" Naruto mendelik tajam. "Kau panggil aku apa, Dokter Teme?!"

"Sudah jawab saja! Lama banget sih!"

Naruto memandang Sasuke ketus. "Aku lahir di Aussie."

"Aku nggak nanya tempat lahirmu! Aku tahu kalau kau lahir di Australia! Di kebun binatang Perth 'kan? Yang aku tanya tanggal lahirmu, Dobe!" Sasuke melotot marah.

"Oke, oke!" Naruto menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "10 Oktober 1979!"

Sasuke berusaha menjaga agar ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah. Padahal dia merasa sesuatu sedang menonjok perutnya saat Naruto mengatakan itu.

'Tuh 'kan bener! Apa tadi kubilang! Cewek ini memang sudah mati! Jasadnya yang dikubur di sebelah makam Paman Obito itu!' Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa mual. Mungkin kalau bisa memilih, lebih baik dia disuruh meloncat dari helikopter yang sedang bergerak ribuan mil di atas tanah daripada dipaksa mendengarkan pengakuan ini.

Guratan batu nisan buram itu kembali terlintas mengerikan di pikiran Sasuke. Kadang terlihat begitu jelas, kadang terlihat sangat kabur.

**Naruto Namikaze. 10 Oktober 1979**** - 23 Februari 1999**

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya ringan sekali. Sampai detik ini pun, Sasuke tak percaya kalau dia sudah termakan oleh permintaannya sendiri. Bukankah dia telah menyatakan kesanggupan untuk mengambil alih kesembuhan Naruto? Dia telah mengatakannya secara gamblang saat berada di makam Obito. Alam telah mendengarnya, dan kelihatannya takdir menghormati permintaan itu. Perkataan Sasuke terkabul dengan sempurna. Dia dilempar ke masa ini untuk menyembuhkan Naruto Namikaze.

_Sunyi._

'Ini tetap tak masuk akal,' batin Sasuke. 'Seumur hidup aku belum pernah mendengar kalau ada teknologi ilmu pasti yang berhasil mengirimkan manusia ke masa lampau. Hal seperti itu hanya ada dalam khayalan tak logis dan film kartun!'

_Masih sunyi._

Akhirnya, Gaara yang sejak tadi hanya tersisih di belakang ikutan angkat bicara. "Sudahlah..." dengus Gaara malas, "Jadi diperiksa apa nggak nih?"

"Jadi," Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Tapi, Dokter Teme masih stress kayaknya."

"Tau apa kau soal aku, Dobe?" Sasuke masih ketus. Tapi nampaknya mereka sudah lupa pada kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Dimana mereka sempat tegang-tegangan urat leher. Dimana Gaara menggebrak meja karena Naruto disebut "arwah" oleh Sasuke. Saat Naruto menangis dan Sasuke berkali-kali menunjukkan ekspresi ngeri. Mereka sudah lupa sama sekali. Terutama Naruto dan Sasuke. Entah apa yang menyebabkan mereka bisa akrab **–yah meskipun akrab dalam artian ejek-ejekan-** dalam waktu sesingkat ini.

"Aku nggak perlu memeriksa mata Usuratonkachi ini," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Dokter Uchiha nggak bersedia?" tanya Gaara. Meski sebenarnya dia kaget dan ingin meninju muka Sasuke, Gaara masih lihai dalam bersikap tenang dan sabar.

"Bukan begitu," jawab Sasuke, "aku sudah lama tahu dia sakit apa."

Gaara terdiam. Orang asing di depannya ini memang penuh misteri.

"Hanya saja..." Sasuke berdehem. "Tergantung kalian akan percaya atau tidak."

Gaara menoleh pada Naruto. Matanya mengisyaratkan kalau dia meminta pendapat gadis itu. Memilih meneruskan periksa pada dokter gila ini, atau cabut saja biar nggak ikutan gila. Tapi nampaknya Naruto sama sekali belum mau pergi dari tempat ini. Dia mengangguk yakin saat Gaara memandangnya. Arti anggukan Naruto kira-kira begini, _'Aku masih mau diperiksa sama Dokter Teme, Gaara! Kita jangan pulang dulu ya!'_

"Bagaimana? Butuh penjelasanku nggak?" tawar Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kami butuh penjelasan," akhirnya Gaara yang menjawab lagi. "Kami bolos kuliah dan datang kemari bukan untuk pulang dengan tangan kosong.

"WOI, MALING! SEDANG APA KAU DI RUANGANKU?!"

Sasuke, Gaara, dan Naruto menoleh bersamaan. Di arah pintu ada orang yang sedang menatap mereka, _khususnya menatap Sasuke_, dengan pandangan marah.

"Pa-Paman Obito?" seru Sasuke saat melihat sosok tegap itu di ambang pintu.

"Dasar orang nggak tahu diri! Beraninya masuk ruangan tanpa seijinku?! Kau mau maling ya?!" Obito kini sudah menyambar vas bunga di dekatnya. Vas marmer yang berat itu sudah siap dilemparkannya pada Sasuke.

"Gaara, ada apa lagi nih?" bisik Naruto ketakutan. Tapi, Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu tanda dia juga tak paham. Mata hijau dan biru itu saling bertatapan bingung.

"Paman Obito, dengarkan dulu!" Sasuke berdiri dan berusaha meyakinkan Obito. "Aku ini Sasuke! Keponakanmu!"

Obito masih memandangnya marah. "Maling kurang ajar! Sudah nyusup, masih berani ngaku-ngaku keponakanku! Sasuke itu masih kecil! Nggak bangkotan kaya' kamu!"

"Nggak, Paman. Aku memang Sasuke! Aku ini datang dari masa depan!"

Obito, Naruto dan Gaara terbelalak. Mereka, _kecuali Naruto_, yakin seratus persen kalau laki-laki berambut ayam ini memang benar-benar sakit jiwa.

"Kaya' Doraemon saja datang dari masa depan," kata Gaara dingin, "ayo, Naru, kita pulang. Bisa mati berdiri aku kalau berada di tempat ini lama-lama." Gaara meraih tangan kiri Naruto dan menariknya. Tapi, nampaknya Naruto masih diam di tempat. Gadis pirang itu sama sekali tak mau beranjak.

"Naru, ayolah!" bujuk Gaara.

"Sebentar, Gaara! Kita nggak boleh ninggalin Dokter Teme ini sendirian! Nanti dia bisa dibunuh sama orang itu," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Obito. Dokter muda berkacamata itu masih menggeram penuh amarah dengan vas bunga di tangannya.

"Biar aja dibunuh," kata Gaara sambil menyindir Sasuke, "atau suruh aja dia balik ke _masa depan_ sekalian!" Gaara memberikan penekanan bernada sindiran pada kata "masa depan" itu. Nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Gaara jadi sentimen sekali pada Sasuke. Rasanya pengin sekali dia membashing cowok ini. Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya, tapi jujur Gaara agak sebel karena Naruto kelihatannya lumayan tertarik pada Sasuke.

'_Nggak boleh!'_ hati kanan Gaara memperingatkan dirinya sendiri. _'Seorang Sabaku nggak akan mengingkari komitmen yang telah dibuatnya sejak dulu. Kau adalah sahabat Naruto dan tetap akan menjadi sahabanya! Nggak akan ada cinta di hatmu buat dia, Gaara! Kau harus mendukungnya kalau memang dia menyukai Dokter Uchiha!'_

Tapi hati kiri Gaara menyangkalnya. _'Bawa Naru pergi dari tempat ini, Gaara! Kau nggak mau 'kan kalau otaknya dipengaruhi sama Dokter Uchiha pantat ayam gila itu? Kalau kau sahabat yang baik, bawa Naru pergi ke dokter lain! Terlebih lagi kau cemburu 'kan, Gaara? Meski pun kau akan selalu berusaha mengingkari perasaan itu seumur hidupmu, hatimu sakit 'kan kalau melihat Naru yang sepertinya begitu tertarik dengan Dokter Uchiha? Cepat bawa Naru pergi!'_

"Sudahlah, Naruto, ayo kita pergi. Aku sudah muak..." pinta Gaara.

"Sebentar, Suna! Aku masih mau disini! Kasihan Dokter Teme tuh!"

Naruto memandang orang-orang itu bergantian. Pertama **–tentu saja-** Sasuke yang ganteng, lalu berganti pada Gaara yang mengeluh pengin pulang, kemudian pada Obito yang masih marah-marah.

"Kalau Paman nggak percaya aku Sasuke, Paman bisa melihat tanda yang ada di pundakku," tantang Sasuke.

"Ta-Tanda?" Obito berpikir sebentar. Memang benar Sasuke keponakannya punya tanda lahir misterius di pundaknya. Seperti tato hitam berupa tiga buah bola api sederhana yang berkumpul melingkar satu sama lain. Dan tanda itu sangat orisinal.

"Iya. Sasuke keponakanmu punya tanda lahir itu 'kan?" Sasuke sekarang percaya diri.

"Ta-tapi itu tidak mungkin," Obito bersikeras. "Sasuke keponakanku sekarang masih kecil dan dia sedang bersekolah!"

"Itu memang benar, Paman. Tapi, sudah kubilang aku ini Sasuke dewasa yang berasal dari masa depan. Kami orang yang sama tapi wujud kami berbeda. Duh susah sekali sih menjelaskan ini pada Paman Obito! Kelihatannya aja pinter! Nggak tahunya bego banget..." Sasuke menggeleng-geleng sok merendahkan. Sejak dulu dia memang sering bercanda dengan Paman Obito. Meskipun kalau marah mengerikan, Paman Obito adalah seorang sahabat yang baik. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa sangat merindukan pamannya ini.

"Tutup mulutmu, maling!" Obito membentak lagi. "Aku nggak akan percaya dengan leluconmu! Sekarang kau pergi dari sini atau kupanggil satpam!" Obito tanpa terduga melemparkan vas bunga yang sejak tadi dipegangnya pada Sasuke. Vas berat itu mengenai pelipis si emo sampai pembuluh darahnya pecah.

"Astaga! Dokter Teme!" jerit Naruto. Dia berlari dan memegang Sasuke yang terhuyung.

"Anda ini benar-benar jahat tahu nggak!" bentak Naruto pada Obito.

"Terserah! Aku nggak peduli sama orang yang sudah masuk ke ruanganku tanpa izin dan mencuci otak pasienku!"

"Saya bukan pasien anda!" sanggah Naruto tegas, "saya pasien Dokter Uchiha Teme! Saya nggak sudi punya dokter beringasan seperti anda!"

"Apa kamu bilang?" Obito mendelik marah pada Naruto.

"Sudah, Naruto!" Gaara mencegah gadis pirang itu untuk meneruskan adu argumen ini. "Kita pergi saja dari sini, Naru! Nggak ada gunanya kita melibatkan diri pada sesuatu yang sama sekali nggak kita pahami!"

"Diem, Suna!" seru Naruto cepat. "Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja sekarang!"

Gaara menarik nafas. Ternyata keras kepala Naruto kambuh lagi. "Ya sudah! Kalau kau mau nolong dia, kita bawa pergi sekalian si Doraemon ini!" Gaara mengambil keputusan.

Sasuke memegang pelipisnya. Lengannya dicengkeram kuat oleh Naruto agar tak ambruk ke lantai. Mata Sasuke mengarah tajam hanya kepada Obito.

"Aku sebenarnya juga nggak tahu kenapa takdir mempermainkan aku dengan mengirimku ke masa ini, Paman Obito. Tapi aku akan membuktikan kalau aku adalah Sasuke dan bukan maling seperti yang kau tuduhkan."

Obito merasa ikut pusing. Dia ingin sekali memanggil satpam dan menyuruh mereka membanting orang ini ke jalanan. Tapi dia tak bisa mengingkari kenyataan kalau ada beberapa _spot_ tertentu di wajah maling ini yang identik dengan keponakannya. Apalagi rambut mereka sama-sama ayam dan kulit mereka sama-sama pucat.

"Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku memanggil satpam," desis Obito.

"Baiklah. Tapi, besok aku akan kembali dan membuktikan ini padamu."

"Diam, brengsek!" Obito berteriak marah, "cepat pergi dari hadapanku!" Obito (lagi-lagi) tanpa terduga melempar sebuah skalpel(1) yang entah suatu keberuntungan atau musibah, kebetulan ada di rak alat-alat medis yang ada di sampingnya.

"Arghhhhhh!" erang Sasuke saat skalpel itu menancap di tapak tangan kanannya.

"Ya, Tuhan! Darahnya..." Naruto segera mencabut skalpel itu dari tangan Sasuke dan melemparkannya. Mata pisaunya yang telah berdarah berkilat mengerikan saat membentur lantai. Saking kuatnya benturan yang terjadi, tangkai skalpel patah jadi dua.

"Hentikan!" pekik Gaara sambil mengunci lengan Obito. "Anda bisa dipenjara!"

"Sudah cukup!" sanggah Sasuke yang memang sudah hafal sekali tabiat Paman Obito kalau sedang kalap. "Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu hari ini, Paman. Tapi, aku punya satu permintaan dan tolong dikabulkan!"

Tak ada jawaban dari Obito.

"_Biarkan aku ikut campur dalam proses penyembuhan Naruto."_

Naruto tersentak ke belakang. Lagi-lagi misteri, misteri dan misteri. Padahal Sasuke sama sekali belum mengatakan apa penyakitnya, tapi si Teme sudah minta ikut campur dalam proses penyembuhannya. Lelucon macam apa ini? Naruto baru sadar. Sepertinya kali ini dia benar-benar bertemu dengan seseorang yang berasal dari waktu yang lain. Seseorang yang sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya di hari depan!

Belum sempat Naruto berpikir lebih jauh, Sasuke sudah merintih lagi. Nampaknya luka yang ada di tangan kanannya sangat dalam. Darah membanjiri lantai.

* * *

Itachi sudah tertidur di samping ranjang Sasuke saat adiknya itu bergerak lagi. Dia terbangun dan mendapati jantung Sasuke sudah berdetak kembali. Tapi, bibir adiknya itu mengerang. Seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Padahal, dia tak tersentuh apa-apa bahkan sama sekali belum membuka mata.

"Otouto! Kau sadar ya?" Mau tak mau Itachi kegirangan juga. Sejak dipindahkan dari ruang UGD tadi sebenarnya Kabuto sudah uring-uringan menyuruh agar Sasuke dibawa pulang saja supaya segera bisa dilaksanakan upacara pemakaman. Tapi, Itachi bersikeras kalau Sasuke hanya "pingsan" sebentar dan akan bergerak lagi. Tak ada yang mampu menyalahkan itu. Bila seseorang pikirannya sudah kacau, dia tak akan mampu berpikir logis. Bahkan seorang Itachi Uchiha pun mengalami hal itu. Dia sudah benar-benar melupakan ajaran di fakultas kedokteran yang ditekuninya selama bertahun-tahun demi menunggui Sasuke bangun lagi. Padahal, kalau melihat badan Sasuke tadi, jangankan dokter, orang awam saja juga tahu kalau Sasuke sudah meninggal.

"Arrrrghhhhh.... argggggghhhhh...." Sasuke masing mengerang-erang.

"Otouto, kamu nggak apa-apa?" Itachi memegang nadi Sasuke. "Nadinya berdetak!"

"Sasuke!" Kabuto tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk seperti sudah punya firasat.

"Kabuto! Ya ampun akhirnya datang juga kau!" kata Itachi gugup.

"Bagaimana aku tahu Sasuke hidup lagi kalau kau nggak memanggilku!" bentak Kabuto. Dia lalu mengeluarkan senter kecil dari saku jas putihnya dan memeriksa mata Sasuke.

"Hidup 'kan? Adikku hidup 'kan?" berondong Itachi semangat.

"Iya, aneh sekali!" Kabuto ikut girang. "Ta-Tapi dia kok mengerang begini? Pakai kejang segala lagi? Ya ampun Itachi! Berikan aku _diazepam_(2)! Tolol kamu, cepetaaaaaan!"

"Memangnya darimana aku dapat _diazepam_, Baka?!" Itachi ikutan membentak.

"Panggil Suster Ino!" suruh Kabuto. Itachi langsung menyeruak ke luar kamar.

"Sasuke, tenang, Sasuke!" Kabuto memegangi lengan Sasuke yang masih berontak. Sasuke tak berhenti mengerang kesakitan. Tangan kanan Sasuke mengepal. Saking kuatnya kepalan itu, pembuluh darah di bawah kulitnya sampai terlihat jelas.

Kabuto tak tahu kalau di sana, _di sebuah masa yang lain_, Sasuke Uchiha sedang terluka parah.

**TBC**

* * *

Skalpel (1) : pisau bedah yang dengan mata pisau tajam dan pendek.

Diazepam (2) : sejenis obat penenang.

Yawis! Suwun yo wis ripiu ficku sing gak genah iki! Udah Key bales lewat PMs belum ripiunya? *ngecek-ngecek gak jelas* Lah jadi bawa2 bahasa kampung halaman segala lagi Key, yasud pokoknya makasih banget dah! Key nggak bisa ngasih apa-apa. **(^.^)b**

**KEEP SMILE! JANGAN KEEP FLAME! Wakakakakak! *ditimpuk lemari***


	4. Chapter 4 : doubt and promise

**Disclaimer : **Naruto milik Om Kishi

**Genre : **Romance/Tragedy

**Pairing :** Sasu x femNaru ~ Gaara nggak ngebuat rusuh karena cuma CI-DA-HA (?)

**Rated :** Sumpah pengen banget jadi M tapi stag aja di T

**Author : **231_KeyICHI-Aroora_132

**Warning : **Alur tidak terdefinisi. Konflik naik turun gaje kaya _rollercoaster_ bobrok. _Setting_ masa lalu-masa kini bolak-balik bikin sengsara. Uwaaaa.... *nangis sambil ngesot di kuburan (?)*

**Keterangan :** **ooOOoo** ~ setting taon 1998-1999 (Bukan _flashback _tapi masa lalu. Tuh yang belum baca chapter awal pada bingung 'kan? Authornya aja bingung kok **T.T** )

* * *

**---00---**

**-__MY SOUL WAS NEVER GONE__-**

**Chapter 4 : doubt and promise**

**---00---**

**ooOOoo**

**Sasuke's POV**

Pagi ini cuaca cerah. Wajah langit sama-sekali tak tersaput awan. Hamparan biru seakan menantang burung-burung agar berusaha menggapainya, memudahkan makhluk kecil itu untuk membaca barisan huruf yang tertulis di cakrawala. Aku duduk di pinggir danau sambil bertopang dagu. Bunga krisan menari dan meliuk dengan penuh canda tawa. Tanah padat yang ku duduki sedikit basah dan dingin. Kerikil ada disana-sini seakan mereka butiran berlian berkah dari langit. Air danau beriak pelan seirama dengan melodi angin. Beningnya mengisyaratkan alam yang masih belum terjamah tangan-tangan yang lalim. Transparan, sampai ikan yang berpacaran pun bisa kupandang dari atas sini. Beberapa suara anak kecil tertawa, mereka berlarian dan meniup balon sabun.

Mataku mengintai gelembung-gelembung bening itu saat tubuhnya pecah karena bergesekan dengan sayap kupu-kupu yang terbang meloncat liar kesana-kemari. Entah mengapa aku begitu benci dengan kupu-kupu. Aku selalu merasa kalau metamorfosis itu hanya sebuah kebohongan. Kebohongan yang berusaha mengubah takdir.

Kutatap perban di tanganku dan kembali tertegun. Sejak tadi bangun tidur pun aku belum mendengar bicaraku keluar sedikit saja. Aku lelah sekali. Tadi malam aku berputar-putar mencari hotel untuk menginap. Kupikir sebelumnya aku tak perlu repot begini, karena aku mengira Paman Obito akan mudah menerima kehadiranku. Tapi, nyatanya? Kupandang perban yang membalut tapak tanganku. Aku jadi teringat pada Naruto.

"_Kenapa bergerak terus?" Naruto Namikaze, gadis berisik itu memukul kepalaku. "Kau nggak tahu kalau aku sedang berusaha, Dokter Teme?"_

_Aku tertawa meremehkan. "Kau memang tak punya bakat, Dobe... Benar-benar cocok kau ku panggil Dobe..."_

_Naruto menyalangkan mata birunya. Menatap marah ke arahku, tapi entah kenapa tingkahnya yang seperti itu justru membuatnya tampak semakin lucu. "Kalau kau tak mau diperban, ya sudah! Jangan kira seorang dokter nggak bisa mati kalau kehabisan darah..."_

Aku belum bisa melupakan gadis itu. _Dan tentunya tak akan boleh melupakannya_. Dia bagian dari hidupku sekarang. Bukankah aku dikirim ke zaman batu ini juga untuknya? Wajar saja kalau aku harus selalu bersama dengan dia. Tapi, jauh di lubuk hatiku... aku ingin pulang...

"Sedang sibuk?" Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh dengan malas. Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata tersenyum manis padaku. Kulitnya yang pucat sama sekali tidak cocok dengan latar belakang cuaca cerah hari ini. Tampak _blur_ dan... membosankan.

"Kau membuntutiku ya... Sabaku?" tanyaku dingin. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa tahu aku ada di sini. Apa dia punya radar pengintai?

"Panggil aku Gaara saja, Dok..." pintanya lalu duduk di sampingku. "Jadi sedang apa kau di pinggir danau? Mencari referensi untuk penelitianmu di masa depan?"

"Pertanyaan sinismu itu sama sekali tidak menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa ada di sini..." Aku ikut sinis. Jujur sekali, aku tak paham mengapa orang-orang itu begitu sulit menerima penjelasanku. Mereka tak percaya kalau aku memang benar-benar datang dari MASA DEPAN!

"Naruto mencarimu..." ucap Gaara lirih. Aku menangkap ada rasa tak rela saat dia mengatakan hal itu padaku. "Datanglah ke rumahnya. Sepertinya dia kangen..."

Aku tersenyum sekilas. Tapi jelas sekali aku memaksakan senyuman itu. Aku tak suka pada orang yang menggodaku dengan seorang gadis yang baru ku kenal. Aku bukan manusia yang gampang jatuh cinta. Meskipun... aku menggigit bibir dan berhenti berpikir akan hal ini. Aku percaya, siapapun tak mampu membaca perasaanku pada gadis itu.

"Ya, aku akan datang nanti sore. Lagipula aku belum berterima kasih padanya untuk ini." Aku menunjukkan perban yang terikat di tapak tangan kananku. Gaara mengangguk.

"Dokter Uchi-..."

"Sasuke," potongku cepat.

"Oke... Sasuke. Maafkan aku, bukannya aku ingin mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi..."

"Jika kau menyuruhku untuk lepas tangan dalam upaya penyembuhan Naruto, hanya karena kau tak percaya kalau aku benar-benar dokter, maaf aku tidak bisa melakukannya..."

Entah mengapa hari ini perasaanku sedikit campur aduk. Aku benar-benar merasa diombang-ambingkan. Aku gampang sekali tersulut. Apalagi, bocah kecil di depanku ini sepertinya sangat tidak senang kalau aku terus berdekatan dengan Naruto Namikaze.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu..." Gaara terlihat muram. "Jujur aku mulai percaya padamu..."

Mataku membulat dan bibirku terngaga. Malaikat dari mana yang sudah meniup kepercayaan pada bocah ini? Bukankah kemarin saat di KEC dia mati-matian menganggapku gila dan hanya mengaku-ngaku?

"Terima kasih..." ucapan lirih itu tak ayal lepas juga dari bibirku. Jujur, aku sangat senang.

"Sama-sama," balasnya. "Tapi, kalau memang itu benar... kenapa ku bisa ada di sini?"

Aku menatap riak air di depanku. "Itu karena... karena Naruto."

Gaara menatapku tapi aku tak berani berpaling padanya. Aku berpura-pura memainkan batu-batu kecil di tanah, kemudian melemparinya ke danau. Aku tidak siap menjelaskan hal itu pada Gaara. Belum saatnya dia tahu kalau aku berada di sini karena sumpah yang ku ucapkan di depan makam pamanku dan di depan makam Naruto.

"Kalau tidak keberatan aku minta..."

"Tidak. Aku keberatan, Gaara..." Lagi-lagi aku tak memberi kesempatan pada Gaara untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sungguh aku belum siap.

"Meskipun hanya memberi tahuku soal apa penyakit Naruto?" ulangnya masih berharap.

"A-Aku belum yakin..."

"Jangan bohong. Kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kau datang dari masa depan. Setidaknya, itu pengakuanmu sendiri. Lagipula kau kemarin sempat berkata kalau kau sudah lama tahu apa penyakit Naruto. Ingat?"

_Dasar! Panjang juga ingatannya!_

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Gaara. Tentang apa yang aku tahu selama ini. Tapi tentunya tanpa embel-embel "Naruto akan meninggal pada 23 Februari 1999." Gaara bisa kena serangan jantung kalau aku sampai mengungkapkan hal itu. Dia akan menceburkan aku ke danau, mungkin...

"Retinitis pigmentosa," jawabku. "Kelainan pada retina.."

Dia tak terkejut. "Lalu...?"

"Lalu apanya?" Aku sok tak mengerti. Padahal aku tahu maksudnya : Apakah Naruto akan buta dan meninggal? Jangan berharap aku akan menjawabnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri... kalau orang sakit mata itu biasanya... buta?" lanjutnya ragu.

"Pikiranmu terlalu dangkal. Itu tidak semuanya." Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Apa pekerjaanmu, Gaara?"

"Aku mahasiswa dan kadang-kadang bisa disebut musisi." Usahaku berhasil, pembicaraan kami mulai teralih dari topik menegangkan itu.

"Kau pacar Naruto ya?"

Entah mengapa aku menjadi sedikit jahil. Kisah cinta para mahasiswa memang menggelikan. Mereka dewasa tapi kadang seperti anak-anak. Aku pun pernah merasakannya saat masih di Fakultas Kedokteran. Aku jatuh cinta pada dosen pembimbingku sendiri. Bu Kurenai yang cantik itu membuat aku tak bisa tidur setiap malam. Sampai suatu hari aku terkena patah hati berat dan setiap hari minum sampai mabuk. Bu Kurenai menikah dengan Pak Asuma Sarutobi! Teman Aniki-ku! Iya... Aniki-ku, Si Itachi Baka! Ya Tuhan.... kenapa tiba-tiba aku rindu sekali pada kakakku itu? Kadang dia memang bodoh, lemot dan menyebalkan. Tapi, selama ini dia telah menjadi ibu dan ayah untukku. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi... Aku ingin pulang...

"Ku tertarik padanya?" tiba-tiba Gaara membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Padanya... siapa? Aniki?" Aku belum fokus dan masih membayangkan Itachi di jauh sana.

Gaara tertawa. "Kau melamun ya?"

"Maaf..." Aku berusaha mengikuti pembicaraan Gaara lagi. "Maksudmu pada Naruto?"

Gaara tak mengangguk. Tapi, tangannya bersiap melempar sebuah kerikil ke danau. Riak air bening yang perlahan itu seakan mengguratkan jawaban Gaara, kalau memang Naruto lagi yang akan menjadi topik kali ini. Dan sepertinya Gaara...

PYUK...

Batu itu tenggelam diiringi suara air yang terasa begitu kosong.

"Kamu nggak senang kalau aku mendekatinya?" Aku mengernyit sedikit. Aku tak suka bertanya tentang hal ini. Tapi, aku tak mau merusak hubungan antara Naruto dengan Gaara kalau memang benar aku 'mengganggu'. Gaara bersiap lagi melempar kerikil ke danau.

"Tidak," jawaban klise itu membuatku sedikit mengulum senyuman.

PYUK...

"Dia hanya pasienku..." jawabku menenangkan. Aku berusaha profesional, pada dasarnya aku dikirim ke masa ini bukan untuk berpacaran dengan gadis itu. Aku 'kan hanya ditugaskan untuk menyembuhkan Naruto. Tidak ada tujuan lain.

PYUK....

"Sasuke..." Gaara menunduk dalam dan memanggilku setelah kerikil terakhirnya menghilang ditelan air. "Sembuhkan dia..."

Aku merasa tak yakin. "Aku akan berusaha..."

"Berjanjilah padaku..."

Aku tak mengangguk. Jujur saja aku sendiri tak yakin apa takdir itu bisa dirubah. Apa kematian bisa ditawar. Tapi, aku sendiri tentunya akan merasa sangat gagal kalau sampai melihat mata biru itu meredup dan mati.

Ku pandang derak-derak air yang melintas perlahan di depan kami. Dia seolah mengisyaratkan kepedihan hati Gaara dan kepedihanku. Posisi kami sama-sama mengapit seorang gadis yang begitu rapuh. Gadis itu seperti seekor ulat yang disematkan pada genggamanku. Kemudian aku dituntut untuk mengubahnya jadi kupu-kupu. Beban itu telah terkunci di pundakku mulai sekarang. Kemana pun aku pergi takdir selalu menuntutku untuk membawanya. Aku tak tahu apa takdir ini pasti. Aku takut gagal.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**

* * *

  
**

"Dokter Teme!" Naruto berteriak girang saat melihat Sasuke muncul di balik pintu.

"Hai, Dobe," sapa Sasuke. "Ini untukmu." Sasuke menyerahkan sekotak pancake yang tadi dibelinya di jalan. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Maaf ya rumahku berantakan..." ucapnya kikuk. "Nggak apa-apa 'kan, Dok?"

"Kau ini jorok..." Sasuke sok mengernyit keberatan.

"Maaf, tapi besok 'kan hari Minggu," Naruto manyun, "...rencananya aku besok akan mengadakan pembersihan rumah besar-besaran..."

"Kau suka sekali menunda pekerjaan ya?"

"Eh?" Naruto kaget saat Sasuke menarik lengannya.

"Ayo keluarkan semua tongkat pel, ember dan sabun. Sekalian kemoceng, sapu ijuk dan lap!" perintah Sasuke tanpa terduga. Naruto masih cengok dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi, dia mencoba tanggap dan mengambil semua yang diperintahkan Sasuke.

"Ini..." Naruto melemparkan kain pel pada Sasuke. Barang-barang yang lain masih teronggok di lantai. "Aku nggak paham kenapa kau menyuruhku melakukan ini, Dokter."

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau telah merawat lukaku." Sasuke tertawa dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Ta-Tapi..." Naruto ragu. Baru kali ini dia merasa sedekat ini dengan seseorang. Bahkan dia merasa jauh lebih dekat dengan Sasuke daripada dengan Gaara yang sudah sepuluh tahun di kenalnya. Padahal, baru kemarin dia bertemu Sasuke di Konoha Eye Center! Kenapa dia bisa semudah itu percaya pada seseorang. Seolah-olah ada panggilan dari Atas yang menyuruhnya untuk selalu berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Seolah-olah Sasuke –kalau memang benar dia datang dari masa depan- dikirim ke masa ini hanya untuknya seorang.

"Dok... maaf, kau mungkin selalu menganggap aku lancang... tapi kalau sampai sejauh ini aku memperalatmu, sepertinya tidak pantas..." Naruto bergerak untuk mengumpulkan kembali barang-barang pembersih itu. Tapi, tangan Sasuke keburu mencegahnya.

"Kau malah menyinggungku kalau menolak ini! Ayolah, Dobe! Besok aku harus datang lagi ke Konoha Eye Center dan meyakinkan Paman Obito! Apa setega itu kamu tak memberikan malam yang indah sebelum 'hari penuh tragedi' yang akan kuhadapi besok?"

Naruto terdiam. Namun, dia mengangguk juga. Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih, Dokter Teme..." ujarnya manis.

* * *

Sasuke memainkan tongkat pel di tangan kirinya ( tangan kanan Sasuke masih diperban ). Sasuke sudah meminta slayer pada Naruto dan melepas kemeja biru formalnya. Sasuke nyengir saat Naruto mengatakan kalau kain putih yang terbalut di atas kepalanya membuat si Dokter Uchiha pantas jadi _cleaning service_ beneran.

"Ayo kita mulai bekerja!" pekik mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

Naruto tertawa lagi saat melihat Sasuke serius sekali mengepel lantai. Sambil mengelap jendela dengan kain basah, sesekali dia meneriaki Sasuke yang sedang sibuk bekerja.

"Dok, kenapa susah-susah kuliah jadi spesialis mata? Kerja beginian 'kan udah cocok? Hahaha..." tawa Naruto yang nyaring seperti lonceng berderai-derai.

"Dasar, Dobe! Teruslah mengejekku! Bukannya berterima kasih sudah dibantuin, malah ngejek..." Sasuke sebenarnya ingin ikut tertawa. Tapi, dia pura-pura marah. "Ku pikir tadi kau sungkan kalau aku ngebabu di rumahmu. Nyatanya kau sangat menikmatinya 'kan?!"

Naruto nyengir lucu. "Soalnya memang pantes banget, Dok!"

Sasuke melempar ember kecil yang masih kosong ke kaki Naruto.

"Gyaaa~aaa! Kaget tau, Dokter Teme!" Naruto mencipratkan air ke arah Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke dengan sigap segera menghindar dan berlari. Naruto mengejarnya sambil membawa kain lap.

"Kejar aku, Dobe!" Sasuke menantang sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Hei! Jangan pergi! Hei! Ngepelnya belum selesai, Dok!"

Sasuke terus berlari. Terpaksa dia harus naik tangga kalau tidak mau disuapin kain lap oleh Naruto yang terus mengejarnya tanpa lelah.

"Dokter Teme! Jangan menghindar dari pekerjaan! Selesaikan dulu! Baru main India-India-an begini! Hei! Dokter! Duh! Malah naik tangga! Tungguin aku...!!"

Sasuke telah berada di lantai dua. Dia mengacungkan tongkat pel ke arah Naruto. Ganti Naruto mengacungkan lap. Dia menjulurkan lidah, ganti Naruto mengejeknya dengan bergoyang ala ayam. ( Sasuke agak kesindir tuh kayaknya... wa.... )

"Naruto~ooo, sini, sini... Ayo, Dobe!" panggil Sasuke dari lantai atas saat melihat Naruto ikut menaiki tangga. Naruto tertawa dan menaiki anak tangga. Tapi...

Tiba-tiba langkah Naruto terhenti. 'Ma-mataku...'

"Dobee~eee!" teriakan Sasuke kembali terdengar. "Sudah menyerah kau?"

"Ti-Tidak!" Naruto jadi gagap karena pikirannya terpecah.

"Setelah ini kau keluarkan guci-guci porselen itu! Gila ya kamu ini, kok bisa ya hidup di samudera debu kayak begini....?"

'Jangan ambruk... jangan ambruk... ke-keseimbanganku... mataku...' Naruto mengerjap.

"Doooobeeeee~eeeee!"

'Dokter... aku...' Naruto menjerit namun hanya dalam hati.

"Hei! Dobe! Kenapa berhenti di tangga begitu?" tanya Sasuke masih belum sadar.

_Buram...__ dan gelap..._

"Dobe....!!!"

Sasuke melemparkan tongkat pelnya dan bergegas menuruni tangga saat melihat Naruto oleng sambil memegangi kedua matanya. Pijakan anak tangga begitu kecil dan sempit. Kalau keseimbangan goyah, Naruto bisa terjatuh!

"Dobe, kenapa....?!" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari.

'Setan! Kenapa aku tak segera dapat menangkapnya?!'

"Ma-Mataku..." erang Naruto makin jelas terdengar. Matanya tertutup rapat dan tubuhnya terhuyung.

"Dobe!" Sasuke akhirnya berhasil meraih Naruto ke pelukannya. Lengan kanan Sasuke menyangga tubuh Naruto dari belakang. Sasuke terpekik ngeri. Tanpa terduga, tubuh mereka berdua ambruk ke depan karena anak tangga yang sempit tidak terlalu siap menahan pijakan kaki Sasuke.

"Aaaarghhh..." Sasuke terpekik ngeri dan membenamkan kepala Naruto ke dadanya. Mulut si gadis terkunci rapat karena sudah terlalu bingung ingin meneriaki yang mana. Matanya yang sakit dan gelap, atau tubuhnya dan Sasuke yang akan terjun bebas ke bawah.

Tubuh Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Naruto terguling-guling ke bawah. Punggung Sasuke memar-memar karena pinggiran anak tangga yang terjal dan tajam. Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Apapun yang terjadi dia tak mau gadis rapuh ini terluka. Dia dikirim ke masa ini bukan untuk membuat Naruto gagar otak! Dia datang ke masa ini untuk menyembuhkan Naruto! Sudah tugasnya untuk melindungi si pirang dari bahaya apapun!

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Dua belas buah anak tangga telah terlalui. Meninggalkan jejak goresan-goresan membiru di punggung dan lengan Sasuke. Naruto yang aman di pelukannya tidak terluka sedikit pun.

"Na-Naruto..." Sasuke memanggil Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya. Mereka sudah sampai di bawah. Sasuke telah merenggangkan pelukannya. Tapi lengannya masih mengunci tubuh Naruto dari atas. Seakan mau melindungi gadis yang tergolek itu jika tiba-tiba bumi terbelah dan menggelincirkan tubuh mereka.

"Dobe, kau dengar aku...?" panggil Sasuke lirih. Menatap sang gadis sedekat ini kontan membuat Sasuke merinding juga. Wajah yang indah itu terletak tepat di bawah wajahnya.

"Dokter Teme..." Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. "A-Aku takut..."

"Tidak apa-apa..." Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto. "Semua sudah berakhir..."

Sang gadis menatap Sasuke. Dari padangan matanya yang tak normal, dia bisa melihat ujung bibir Sasuke meneteskan darah. Tangan mungil Naruto menyentuh bibir tipis itu dan menghapus tetesan merahnya. Sasuke bisa melihat mata biru si gadis berkaca-kaca.

"Ma-Maafkan aku..." Air mata bergulir di pipi tan gadis itu. "Kita baru kenal tapi... aku sudah membuatmu hampir mati..."

Sasuke menggeleng dan menegakkan tubuh Naruto yang masih terbaring di lantai. Sasuke tahu gadis itu masih shock, karena itulah Sasuke tak melepaskan sokongan lengannya.

"Maaf... kau tak keberatan ku peluk begini, Dobe?" Sasuke takut Naruto akan merasa risih. Meskipun sudah lumayan dekat, mereka ini 'kan baru kenal.

Naruto hanya menggeleng perlahan.

_Pelukan Sasuke dan pelukan Gaara..._

_Sangat b__erbeda..._

"Kenapa kita berkenalan, Dokter? Kenapa kau mau aku jadi pasienmu?" bisik Naruto.

"Karena aku telah berjanji pada Tuhan..." jawab Sasuke. "Aku berjanji untuk menyembuhkanmu... menyelamatkan hidupmu..."

"Ke-Kenapa? Sebelumnya kita tak pernah saling mengenal...."

Sasuke diam dan menarik nafas. Sejujurnya sampai sekarang dia juga masih bingung dengan permainan takdir ini. Namun, hari ini Sasuke baru merasa bahwa dia dilakonkan dalam sebuah sandiwara. Dimana dia adalah seorang pangeran yang menyelamatkan seorang putri dari bahaya yang mengancam. Dia adalah tokoh utama. _Bersama dengan Naruto_.

"Dengarkan aku..." Sasuke mendekatkan wajah Naruto ke wajahnya. "Percayalah padaku, Naruto. Aku berjanji akan mengobati matamu. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu lari dariku sebelum aku sempat menyembuhkanmu..."

"Aku heran kenapa aku sama sekali tak bisa menolaknya..." ucap Naruto gamang. "Sejak aku bertemu denganmu aku merasa terikat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa... tapi maaf... aku merasa kau dikirim ke masa ini memang hanya untukku, Dokter..."

Sasuke membaringkan Naruto ke tempat tidurnya. Dia bersikeras tak mau pulang ke hotel malam ini. Dia ingin menjaga Naruto seperti apa tadi janjinya. Sasuke sadar dia tak punya prinsip. Baru tadi siang dia mengatakan pada Gaara kalau dia tak tertarik untuk mencintai Naruto. Tapi kini dia tidak bisa mengingkari perasaannya sendiri...

"Maaf, Gaara... aku tidak ingin bersaing. Tapi, tampaknya kau kalah cepat dariku..."

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**

Dasar Sasuke Teme Pret Kupret plin-plan...!!! *digeprak Sasuke*

Ow, tapi fic ini memang membutuhkan ke plin-plan-an mu, Sastem. Pertahankan, right?

Hiks... maaf ya update-nya kelamaan. Key bingung harus melanjutkan fic ini atau tidak... T.T

**RnR....?**


	5. Chapter 5 : love and love

**Disclaimer : **Naruto bukan milik saya karena itu hanya khayalan belaka (??)

**Genre : **Romance/Tragedy

**Pairing :** Sasu x femNaru

**Rated :** Sejauh ini masih T

**Author : **231_KeyICHI-Aroora_132

**Warning : **Ceritanya ngejelimet plus aneh pula ! Kalau muntah tanggung sendiri loh

**Keterangan :** **ooOOoo** ~ setting taon 1998-1999

**Aku minta maaf kaau sudah membuat teman2 menunggu lama –siapa juga-.**

* * *

**---00---**

**-__MY SOUL WAS NEVER GONE__-**

**Chapter 5 : love and love**

**---00---**

**ooOOoo**

"Sudah tidak apa-apa."

Obito memasukkan senter kecilnya ke dalam saku jas putihnya dan tersenyum pada Naruto yang sedang duduk bersandar di rajangnya.

"Dok, sebenarnya mata saya kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos. Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Obito. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa dokter bujangan itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya.

"Oh ya Nona Naruto, kapan orang tuamu akan datang kemari?" tanya Obito.

Naruto hanya menggeleng. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya. Tidak ada apa-apa kok sampai mau bicara dengan orang tuaku...

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Nona Naruto."

"Eh, Dokter Uchiha! Tunggu sebentar," cegah Naruto. "Teman saya sepertinya mau bicara dengan Dokter Uchiha."

"Pemuda yang menunggu di depan kamar itu ya?" Obito ketus. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Naruto menggeleng, pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Ah, terserahlah. Saya permisi dulu ya."

Obito menutup pintu kamar rawat Naruto dengan hati-hati. Di depan, dia bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke yang sedang duduk terpekur di kursi plastik. Mata Sasuke kelihatan membulat, namun sebaliknya mata Obito kelihatan menyipit.

'Anak ini lagi...' batin Obito kesal.

Tanpa berucap apa-apa, meskipun sebenarnya dia tahu Sasuke sedang menunggunya, Obito melangkah pergi. Sasuke bengong sejenak. Tidak tahu kalau ditunggu juga...

'Satu...'

'Dua...'

Obito menghitung dalam hati.

'Tiga...'

"PAMAN OBITO!!!"

'Nah apa kubilang ?!!'

Obito berlari kecil dan segera menghilang di belokan. Sasuke mengejarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sepertinya dia kecewa karena ternyata Paman Obito masih menghindarinya.

* * *

Sabaku no Gaara berlarian di koridor Konoha Eye Center. Buru-buru ia bertanya pada resepsionis dimana letak ruang perawatan.

"Tolong... Kamar Naruto Namikaze...!!!" kata Gaara dengan terengah-engah.

Resepsionis cantik itu kelihatan gugup melihat Gaara yang bernafas panjang pendek. Ia menarik buku daftar pasien dan kebingungan mencari nama yang sebegitu banyaknya dalam tekanan keburu-buruan Gaara.

"Ayolah cepat!" Gaara memukul-mukul meja resepsionis dengan gelisahnya.

"Se-sebentar..." Resepsionis itu tampak tegang. Jarinya menelusuri nama pasien satu persatu. "Namikaze... Namikaze... Namikaze... Namikaze..."

"Ruangan berapa?!" desak Gaara.

"Ruang 25, kamar paling ujung di... Yaaah, pergi."

Gaara berlari lagi tanpa menunggu. Ia naik ke lantai atas. Dengan cepat dia menaiki tangga.

BRUK!!!

"Aduh, kalau jalan itu pakai mata!"

Gaara hampir terjatuh tapi langsung berpegangan pada besi yang membujur di kanan kiri tangga. Orang yang menabraknya, atau barangkali, orang yang ditabrak olehnya, terlihat sama terengahnya dengan dia.

"Paman Obito... aduh pamanku... Keluar... Parkiran... Aduh, aku pergi dulu, Gaara! Nanti kita bicara lagi di kamar Naruto...!!!"

Sasuke segera meneruskan 'pelariannya'. Gaara yang bengong hanya menatapnya keheranan.

"Itu si Doraemon 'kan?" Gaara berpikir agak lama. "Kok berlari-lari begitu, kenapa?"

Tanpa mau meneruskan kelemotan otaknya untuk berpikir muluk tentang keanehan Sasuke, Gaara memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai atas. Tidak sulit untuknya menemukan ruang nomor 25. Ruangan itu ada persis di pangkal koridor B sebelah kanan.

Dengan segera, Gaara membuka pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci itu.

* * *

"Naruto!" panggil Gaara.

Gadis yang sedang duduk di ranjang itu menoleh. Gaara segera menghambur dan memeluknya.

"Ya, Tuhan, Naruto..." kata Gaara, "apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto bengong. Untuk beberapa lama ia tak menjawab. Dia bahkan belum diberi kesempatan untuk benar-benar memperhatikan siapa yang datang.

"Ga-Gaara..." Naruto melepaskan pelukan Gaara. "Tenang dulu, Gaara! Kamu ini kenapa sih?"

"Apa yang terjadi, Naru?" tanya Gaara gugup.

Naruto terkikik dan mengacak-acak rambut Gaara. "Aku tidak apa-apa! Kenapa sih kamu ini?"

"Kenapa tadi Sasuke berlarian di depan? Dia mengejar apa?" berondong Gaara.

Naruto hanya menggeleng. Tangannya menarik lengan Gaara untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Masalah keluarga," jawab Naruto yang memang telah mengerti persolan Obito dengan Sasuke. "Tunggu saja dia disini."

Gaara hanya mengangguk sok mengerti. Padahal jauh di lubuk hatinya dia ingin sesegera mungkin melabrak si Sasuke sialan itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto masuk kemari setelah kunjungan Sasuke ke rumah gadis itu. Jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah melakukan apa-apa. Tapi, apapun alasannya, Sasuke harus bertanggung jawab.

"Kamu... apanya yang sakit?" Gaara mengelus pelipis Naruto, matanya terpusat pada sepasang saphir biru itu. Ingin membaca semua yang telah terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Nggak ada kok," jawab Naruto senang, "Dokter Teme sudah banyak membantuku."

Kali ini Gaara benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. Kesabaraannya sudah benar-benar di ambang batas. Ketidaksukaannya pada Dokter Sasuke menjadi semakin bertambah setelah Naruto berkali-kali mengucapkan nama itu. Gaara tidak tahu, apakah ini perasaan khawatir, atau...

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi kemarin," pinta Gaara.

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak, "Aku merasa mataku ngilu. Rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk... Terus badanku limbung. Katanya Dokter Teme itu tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku merasa ada yang tidak beres pada badanku. Entahlah, Gaara... Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tubuhku ini..."

Gaara berpaling muka mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Ingatannya mengulang kembali semua percakapan yang dilakukannya bersama Sasuke, di pinggir danau, sebelum ada kejadian ini. Apakah ia harus mengatakan semua rahasia itu pada Naruto? Apakah dia harus menghancurkan hati gadis itu juga saat tubuhnya rapuh begini?

Saat pikiran Gaara melayang ke lain dimensi, tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak.

"Duh, kasihan sekali dia!"

Gadis itu turun dari ranjangnya dan memungut sesuatu di lantai, persis di bawah jendela kamar yang terbuka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara. Tapi dia langsung mengerti ketika melihat sesuatu di dalam tangkupan tangan Naruto.

"Kenapa ada anakan burung disini?" tanyanya heran.

"Hush! Ini bukan anakan burung! Ini burung gereja! Badannya memang hanya sebesar ini, Gaara! Jangan lemot begitu ah! Kebiasaan!"

Naruto meletakkan burung kecil itu di atas meja, tepat di samping ranjangnya. Tangan mungil itu mengelus-elus sayap kiri sang burung yang sedikit bernoda darah.

"Sepertinya dia dipatuk," kata Naruto, "aku harus mengobatinya."

* * *

"Paman Obito! Paman Obito!"

Sasuke berlari-lari mengejar pamannya. Obito hanya mendengus tidak senang dan berjalan terus menunju ke tempat parkir.

"Paman Obito! Dengarkan saya! Saya ingin bicara! Sebentar saja, Paman!"

Dokter Obito tidak mau mengindahkan Sasuke sama sekali. Tapi Sasuke tidak putus asa. Begitu melihat Obito masuk ke mobil, Sasuke memutuskan untuk ikut masuk lewat pintu samping. Gerakan itu dilakukannya secepat kilat hingga membuat Obito heran.

"Heh! Anak kecil kurang ajar! Kenapa sih kau selalu mengejarku?! Keluar dari mobilku!!!"

"Saya tidak akan keluar sebelum Paman percaya pada saya kalau saya benar-benar Sasuke, keponakan Paman Obito!!!"

Seperti sebelumnya, Obito hanya marah-marah dan menuduh Sasuke hanya mengaku-aku.

"Percayalah, Paman! Saya benar-benar Sasuke! Saya tahu apa yang Paman Obito suka, saya tahu semua tentang Keluarga Uchiha! Percayalah, Paman!" rajuk Sasuke hampir putus asa.

"Pergi kamu, begundal kecil!" Obito menepiskan tangan Sasuke, "atau kutendang keluar kau!"

"Paman!" Sasuke menarik lagi tangan Obito, "apakah Paman sama sekali tidak melihat kemiripan antara Sasuke dengan saya?"

Obito mengernyit, namun ia tampak berpikir sebentar. Diperhatikannya wajah itu lekat-lekat.

"Tidak. Kalian tidak mirip," kata Obito menyangkal. Padahal dalam hati dia mengakui ada kemiripan antara Sasuke kecil keponakannya dengan pria muda ini.

"Lihat mataku, Paman! Sama 'kan dengan mata Paman Obito?" Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Memang sama..." Obito tanpa sadar berucap.

"Apa kubilang! Saya ini memang benar-benar Sasuke Uchiha, Paman!"

Obito menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia ragu. Tolonglah, Obito ini adalah seseorang yang selalu berpikir logis dan membumi. Mempercayai perkataan pemuda ini sama saja dengan mempercayai khayalan anak kecil yang sedang melamun!!!

"Pergilah," usir Obito, "jangan ganggu aku."

Sasuke mengeluh, tapi dia tetap tak mau putus asa.

"Paman, percayalah! Saya ini Sasuke!"

Obito berteriak, "Ya sudah aku percaya! Sekarang tinggalkan aku dan biarkan aku pulang!"

Sasuke menarik lengan Obito. Hal yang selalu dilakukannya sejak kecil. Obito jadi tertegun. Genggaman tangan itu memang sama...

"Katakan dulu 'KAMU MEMANG SASUKE KEPONAKANKU'...! Ayo, Paman," desak Sasuke.

"..."

"Ayolah, Paman Obito...!"

"KAMU MEMANG SASUKE KEPONAKANKU! Puas?!!"

"Belum!" Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Kalau Paman Obito sudah percaya, pokoknya aku mau minta tolong dulu sama Paman!"

"Lepaskaaan!" Obito mengepiskan tangan Sasuke. "Kurang ajar sekali ya kamu ini!"

"Paman ih!!!" Sasuke manyun. _Again_, kelakuan anak SD muncul ke permukaan.

"Kenapa sih kamu ini?! Aku bisa gila kalau terus-terusan kamu kejar begini! Kau ini jangan-jangan psikopat lagi! Maniak!!!" tuduh Obito.

"Kejam sekali!" Sasuke memukul lengan Obito. "Kalau Tou-san masih hidup, pasti akan kulaporkan perkataan Paman Obito padanya!"

"Masih hidup? Memangnya Fugaku sudah mati?" Obito jadi tidak percaya lagi. "Tuh 'kan benar kamu bukan Sasuke! Fugaku itu ayahnya Sasuke, dan dia itu masih hidup!!!"

"Terserah!" Sasuke jengkel. "Kapan-kapan aku ajak Paman ke masa depan biar tau rasa!"

"...???"

"Kembali ke topik semula!" Sasuke menepuk tangannya sekali. "Aku mau minta tolong!"

"Apa?" ketus Obito makin muak.

Sasuke tersenyum menang, "Ini soal Naruto Namikaze..."

* * *

"Kamu tidak bisa terbang ya?" Naruto mengelus kepala burung kecil itu. Jawaban kecil muncul dari paruh sang burung. Namun tentu saja tidak dapat diartikan. Yang Naruto tahu hanya bahwa burung ini kesakitan.

"Siapa yang mematukmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Gaara memandang Naruto dan burung itu bergantian. Hatinya sedikit sakit saat mengingat keadaan Naruto sekarang sebenarnya juga tak lebih baik dari burung kecil itu.

"Kalau sakit, bilang padaku ya?" kata Naruto. Tangannya mengambil obat merah yang diletakkan di laci. Mungkin Sasuke yang menyiapkannya untuk berjaga sewaktu-waktu. Diraihnya pula kasa pendek untuk membalut sayap sang burung.

"Kalau masih belum bisa, jangan memaksakan diri terbang..." kata Naruto, "kamu boleh tinggal disini sampai sayapmu pulih."

Si burung bercicit kecil tanda mengerti perkataan Naruto. Dengan manjanya ia mengusap-usapkan kepalanya di tangan Naruto. Paruhnya menggigit-gigit jari gadis itu.

"Kelihatannya dia lapar," kata Gaara sambil masih mengamati dari jauh.

"Bukan. Dia haus," kata Naruto. Gadis itu melihat sekelilingnya. Beruntung ditemukannya segelas air di atas meja. Naruto pun berusaha meraihnya.

Tapi...

Gaara terkesiap.

"Kok vas bunga yang diambil?" tanyanya heran.

"Oh..." Naruto garuk-garuk kepalanya. "Iya... ya... Kok aku bisa salah ya?"

Dengan masih tertawa kecil, Naruto menyambar gelas yang, kini bisa dilihatnya dengan benar itu. Naruto meraih sendok. Tangan kecil gadis itu kemudian menyodorkan sendoknya pada sang burung.

"Dobe!"

Naruto dan Gaara menoleh. Sasuke yang tidak mengira ada 'orang lain' di dalam hanya tersenyum rikuh. Tangannya meraih engsel pintu. Bergerak untuk menutupnya kembali.

"Maaf aku mengganggu. Kalian teruskan sa-..."

"Apa sih?" Naruto tertawa. "Masuk sajalah, Dokter Teme."

Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah. Bagaimana pun juga memang itu tujuannya datang kemari 'kan?

Gaara dan Sasuke duduk berdua di atas rajang. Kadang-kadang mereka saling berusaha mengamati satu sama lain dengan ekor mata. Tapi kalau untuk bicara lebih jauh sih... Mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat.

'Gara-gara pembicaraan di danau tempo hari sih...' batin Sasuke.

"Biar malam ini dia tidur disini." Naruto bangkit dan meletakkan burung itu di atas kursi. Ia menyiapkan kotak makanan kosong yang ditutup kain untuk meletakkan sang burung. "Kasihan kalau tidur di luar. Lagipula disini 'kan ada Dokter Teme. Pasti kalau ada apa-apa dengan dia, Dokter Teme bisa memberi bantuan secepatnya."

'Yang seharusnya diberi bantuan mendadak itu kamu,' batin Sasuke.

Naruto duduk di kursi lain. Di sebelah burung kecil yang kini tertidur pulas itu. Tangan mungil Naruto mengelus-elus kepala sang burung dengan sayang. Wajahnya kelihatan teduh dan hangat. Meski matanya tidak terlalu jernih hari ini, Sasuke dan Gaara bisa melihat kalau Naruto bahagia mendapat peliharaan baru. Kedua pemuda itu memandang Naruto tanpa berkedip mata.

Tanpa sadar, karena terlalu terbuai, Sasuke dan Gaara tidak tahu kalau sesekali Naruto mengamati mata mereka.

"Berhentilah bersikap mesum," katanya terkikik. Sasuke dan Gaara langsung sadar dan saling membuang muka.

"Kalau kalian mengamatiku begitu, aku jadi bisa membaca mata kalian dari sini."

Sasuke mengernyit heran. Namun tidak dengan Gaara. Saat Sasuke menatapnya minta penjelasan, Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu dan memberikan isyarat, "Tidak usah didengarkan."

"Aku melihat Dokter Teme menangis... Di... entahlah tidak begitu jelas... Dengan seorang bayi..."

Mata Sasuke membulat.

"Aku melihat Gaara marah. Ia menonjok seseorang. Tapi seseorang itu siapa aku tidak tahu."

Kedua lelaki itu saling berpandangan. Dengan pikiran Gaara yang mengatakan, "Dasar peramal obsesif musibah," dan pikiran Sasuke yang mengatakan, "Naruto sedang memikirkan untuk membuat sekenario drama, ya?"

Naruto berpaling dari kedua pemuda itu dan menatap ke lemari pakaian kecil yang bagian depannya dilapisi cermin. Naruto sedang mengamati dirinya sendiri tanpa berkedip.

"Aku... Jelek..." Naruto menilai dirinya sendiri. "Rambutku sudah saatnya dipotong..."

Naruto melihat wajahnya begitu kuyu dan sakit. Terutama matanya yang tak lagi cemerlang seperti biasa. Saphir itu seolah tidak bisa lagi memancarkan cahaya jiwanya. Sepertinya mata itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Yang Naruto tahu, sesuatu itu pasti rasa sakit. Tapi rasa sakit apa? Kenapa tak ada yang memberitahunya tentang keadaannya sendiri?

"Aku... Takut..."

Gaara dan Sasuke terkesiap. Namun mereka membatu di tempat masing-masing. Jangan-jangan pembicaraan mereka tempo hari didengar Naruto. Jangan-jangan... tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Naruto tidak akan tahu. Dia tidak akan tahu. Setidaknya untuk sementara...

"Aku melihat rambutku dicacah... Tinggal sebahu... Pirangnya memudar menjadi kuning pucat... Aku duduk sendirian di depan jendela... Aku tak berkedip..."

Gaara merasa mual. Sasuke pura-pura tidak mendengarkan.

"Di belakangku ada Sasuke... ada Gaara... tapi aku tidak bisa..."

"AHHH!!!"

Naruto memegang kepalanya dan menunduk dalam.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi..."

Melihat itu, Sasuke menghambur turun dari ranjang Naruto dan berusaha meraih gadis itu. Namun, ia keduluan Gaara.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi..." Gaara berlutut di depan Naruto dan membelai rambut gadis itu. "Aku tidak suka kalau kau terus percaya pada ramalan..."

"Gaara..." Naruto menangis. "Aku melihat banyak sesuatu yang buruk."

"Tidak, Naruto." Gaara merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Itu hanya ramalan."

"Tapi aku melihatnya begitu nyata, Gaara... Aku takut..." isak Naruto.

"Apapun yang terjadi, sebagai seseorang yang begitu mencintaimu.. maksudku sebagai seorang sahabat yang begitu mencintaimu, aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu..."

Naruto tersenyum dalam tangisnya. "Dokter Teme... Dokter Teme juga berkata begitu padaku..."

"..." Gaara merasakan hatinya benci... benci sekali...

"Sudahlah..." Naruto melepaskan pelukan Gaara dan menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Eh dimana Dokter Teme?"

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu dan bergumam, "Err..."

"Dia pergi..." keluh Naruto.

Ternyata selama mereka berpelukan tadi, Sasuke sudah menghilang tanpa pamit ke luar kamar. Pemuda itu telah menutup pintu tanpa suara dan beranjak pergi karena merasa tidak pernah ada yang menyadari tentang arti kehadiran dirinya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Idih Sasuke sensitif ah... *getok-getok kepala sendiri***

**Gaara makin lemot aja. *Gaara says : Sama deh kaya' author-nya...***

**Naruto kenapa kau yang selalu sial kena rajaman dariku?? *dirasengan Namikaze sekeluarga***

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf pada seluruh readers yang sudah mengikuti fic ini dari awal pembangunannya (?). Maafkan aku yang khilaf karena sudah meng-hiatus-kan fic ini terlampau lama dan lamaaaa... sekali... T.T**

**Sebenarnya saya pernah berpikir untuk menghentikan fic ini sampai chapter 4 saja. Tapi begitu melihat Story Traffic di akun saya tentang fic ini, dan permintaan beberapa readers yang masuk lewat ripiu fic KK dan WDYWMS, saya jadi merasa sangat... sangat... bersalah. T.T**

**Saya minta maaf karena update-an yang lemod bin kolot (?) ini. Doakan saya tidak khilaf lagi untuk selanjutnya.**

**Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.**

***bungkuk-bungkuk keak putri keraton yang mau dilamar* (??)**

**Habis baca ketikan chap ini saya bingung deh... Kenapa semua tokohnya jadi ngaco begini ya? Sasuke dah keak anak SD, Obito jadi heboh gitu, Gaara malah lemot kagak ketulungan... Duh... *ngelap sweatdrop sendiri***

**Tapi saya pikir, nggak selamanya fic tragedy harus tegang. Sekali-sekali sweatdrop itu perlu!!! *statement gila buatan sendiri***

**Yosh!**

**Min tu ripiu?**

**Oh ya, tolong readers berikan saya maaf yang sebesar2nya juga ya.**

**Sankyuu dah baca ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 : light and mist

**Legend harap lihat di chapter sebelumnya**

**Chapter 6 : light and mist**

**ooOOoo**

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?"

Gaara menahan Sasuke saat pemuda itu baru keluar dari ruang periksa.

"Kenapa datang malam-malam begini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Doraemon!" Gaara menarik Sasuke. "Ceritakan saja padaku!"

Sasuke manarik nafas berat dan memandang Gaara. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya berpandangan. Gaara merasa ada yang tidak beres. Sesekali pemuda itu berusaha menengok ke ruang pemeriksaan dari jendela kecil yang tembus pandang.

"Sedang apa perawat itu?" tanya Gaara. Ia melihat Naruto sedang duduk di ranjang ditemani seorang pemeriksa, mungkin bawahan Dokter Obito Uchiha yang dimintai pertolongan oleh Sasuke. Orang itu tampak menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di depan mata Naruto.

"Pemeriksaan lapang pandang(1)," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa lagi itu?" tanya Gaara tak mengerti.

"Lebih tepatnya orang itu meneliti seberapa besar perkembangan kelainan mata Naruto."

"Aku tidak paham," ucap Gaara sambil masih mengamati. "Memangnya dia kenapa?"

Sasuke menyuruh Gaara duduk di sebelahnya. Meskipun Gaara bukan keluarga Naruto, tapi Sasuke merasa pemuda itu berhak mendapatkan informasi tentang sahabatnya. Selama orang tuanya belum kembali dari Aussie, Gaara adalah satu-satunya kerabat Naruto.

"Sebelum mengalami buta permanen suatu saat nanti, Naruto akan mengalami penurunan fungsi penglihatan. Ia akan sering mengalami penutupan pandangan oleh semacam kabut. Sampai nanti benar-benar akan buta total, ia akan mengalami pengurangan fungsi penglihatan secara berkala," Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan.

Tapi Gaara menelan penjelasan Sasuke itu secara hitam putih. Jujur, meskipun Sasuke sudah berusaha menuturkannya secara gamblang, Gaara masih belum mengerti.

Sasuke meneruskan penjelasannya, "Dengan kata lain, kalau dibiarkan begini terus, pandangannya akan semakin memburuk. Begitu singkatnya."

Nah, kalau ini Gaara mengerti!

"Lha terus kenapa kau tak mengobati dia kalau begitu?" tuntut Gaara.

Sasuke menepuk keningnya perlahan. "Ayolah... Kau pikir semudah itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" serang Gaara, "kau bilang kau dokter!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Kerusakan retina itu tidak semudah kita mengobati demam, flu, batuk dan semacamnya. Selama ini pengobatan retina yang dipercaya hanya Vitreo retinal (2). Tapi operasi itu juga tidak bisa diharapkan—"

"Kalau transplantasi retina dari orang lain? Aku pernah lihat di film," usul Gaara.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Kau mudah saja bilang begitu. Kau tidak tahu apa komplikasinya, kau tidak tahu sebesar apa resiko yang harus ditanggung Naruto kalau seandainya aku gagal atau melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja."

Gaara terngaga. "Memang resikonya apa?"

"Kesalahan sekecil apapun bisa berpotensi menyebabkan pendarahan mata," jawaban Sasuke membuat Gaara hampir tersentak ke belakang.

"Tapi itu baru komplikasi ringan," sambung Sasuke, "komplikasi lainnya, retina Naruto bisa robek dan harus dilakukan operasi ulang untuk melekatkan kembali robekan itu."

Gaara meremas rambutnya. Informasi ini terasa berputar-putar di otaknya. Tapi diantara perputaran itu, Gaara bisa mengerti satu hal : Naruto ternyata tidak bisa sembuh.

"Terus aku harus apa?" tanya Gaara lesu.

"Berdoa," jawab Sasuke, "dan jangan pernah memberitahukan semua ini padanya."

"Apa yang tidak boleh aku tahu?"

Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam ruang periksa, menggunakan kursi roda dan didorong seorang perawat, asisten dokter muda yang tadi memeriksanya. Gadis itu tersenyum pada Gaara.

"Hai, lemot. Aku kira kau tak datang hari ini."

Gaara mengangkat bahu dan berjongkok di depan Naruto. "Aku akan datang setiap hari."

"Baguslah," ucap Naruto senang, "daripada kau terus menerus melamunkan aku di rumah."

"Apa?" Gaara terkejut.

Naruto tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda. Kok kaget gitu sih?"

Gaara salah tingkah. Tapi Naruto tak sempat melihat semburat merah di wajah Gaara karena gadis itu segera berpaling ke arah Sasuke.

"Lho Dokter Teme tadi mana?"

.

.

"Paman, aku butuh bantuan."

Sasuke menutup pintu ruang kerja Obito di belakangnya.

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Obito sambil mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ini tentang Naruto Namikaze."

"Kenapa?" Obito tersenyum mengejek. "Jangan-jangan kau sudah angkat tangan."

"Tidak, Paman!" jawab Sasuke, "aku hanya ingin tahu, berdasarkan pengalaman Paman Obito, orang yang punya kasus seperti Naruto itu apa perlu dilakukan exsisi (3) di bagian tertentu dari matanya? Apa biasanya mereka juga akan mengalami sakit yang tidak tertahankan juga?"

"Kok kau tanya aku sih?" tanya Obito, "gadungan."

Sasuke gemas. "Di tahun 2010, aku sama sekali belum sempat bekerja, Paman. Aku ditarik ke masa aneh ini saat aku baru berangkat kerja hari pertama!"

"Bukan exsisi tapi enuklasi..." Obito berpikir. "Tergantung nanti, kalau setelah dia buta banyak mengeluh sakit, mungkin pelepasan bola mata harus dilakukan."

"Enuklasi!" Sasuke terperanjat. "Sadis!"

"Terus maumu apa?" kata Obito kesal.

Sasuke mengeluh putus asa dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Saat itulah Obito mengamatinya baik-baik. Anak ini benar-benar mirip Sasuke, keponakannya di rumah. Ada beberapa titik di wajahnya yang nyaris sama. Rambutnya pun sama. Hanya saja, anak muda ini berwujud pria dewasa. Sedangkan Sasuke-nya di rumah adalah seorang anak kecil yang manis.

"Bagus. Teruslah mengacak-acak rambutmu begitu," kata Obito.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sekarang benar-benar merasa kau mirip keponakanku."

"Apa kubilang!" sahut Sasuke sambil tersenyum menang.

"Tapi kok bisa ya?" Obito geleng-geleng kepala. "Memangnya dunia 2010 itu seperti apa? Peradaban sudah rusak ya? Kok kamu mau migrasi kemari sih?"

Sasuke menatap Obito, pura-pura serius. "Di dunia 2010, aku hanya tinggal dua batang kara dengan si idiot Itachi."

"Lho memangnya aku kemana?" tanya Obito.

"Paman sudah ma— eh, Paman kemana ya... anu ke—"

"Bicara yang benar! Aku kemana?"

"Paman... ke..." Sasuke berpikir keras. "Ke... anu... Indonesia."

"Ngapain?" pekik Obito.

"Bisnis..." jawab Sasuke masih berpikir. "Tahun 2010 Paman Obito jarang pulang karena sedang menggeluti bisnis besar di Indonesia."

"Apa? Beras?" tanya Obito.

Sasuke hampir tertawa melihat muka serius pamannya. "Bisnis pengimporan anak unta."

"Un— hah? Sejak kapan aku ada hubungan batin sama saudaramu itu? Lagipula sejak kapan di Indonesia ada unta?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Kenapa tanya padaku? Tanya saja sama diri Paman sendiri."

Obito termangu-mangu. Ia merasa tidak enak badan. Ia tahu Sasuke tadi hampir berkata kalau dirinya sudah _mati_. Memangnya benar ya, tahun 2010 dia sudah mati?

"Heh, Sasuke..." panggil Obito.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan! Akhirnya kau menyebut namaku dengan baik dan benar, Paman!"

"_Kids_!" bentak Obito, "Sasuke, jangan tertawa ya kalau aku bertanya hal ini.. Tapi aku heran, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bisa kesasar ke tahun 1998? Ini tidak masuk akal!"

"Memang..." Sasuke menoleh pada kalender. "Hhh... Aku rindu masa depan. Hidup di jaman batu dengan orang seperti Paman Obito rasanya menderita sekali."

"Jangan bercanda," sela Obito, "ayo, ceritakan padaku."

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berpikir. Sesaat, dua pasang mata hitam itu bertatapan. Sasuke yang duluan berpaling. Obito jadi makin penasaran karena Sasuke tidak buru-buru menjawab. Pemuda itu malah memainkan bolpoin Obito di tangannya.

"Aku punya waktu sampai sekitar satu tahun lagi," tutur Sasuke, "aku dikirim ke masa ini karena sumpahku sendiri. Aku harus menyembuhkan Naruto Namikaze."

Obito mengangguk. "Gadis itu ya..."

"Paman..." panggil Sasuke, "apa menurut Paman kematian bisa dibatalkan?"

Kedua alis Obito bersatu. "Maksudnya?"

Sasuke mencondongkan badannya. Berusaha lebih dekat dengan Obito supaya bisa berkata dengan lebih lirih lagi.

"Naruto Namikaze akan meninggal pada tanggal 23 Februari 1999."

"Apa?" Obito ternganga. Ia menatap Sasuke. "Kau serius?"

"Aku tidak bercanda," jawab Sasuke sambil berbisik, "aku lihat itu di batu nisannya."

"Bohong..." desis Obito, "ini mustahil..."

"Aku tahu," potong Sasuke, "tapi yang jelas aku sudah terlanjur bersumpah untuk menyembuhkan Naruto, Paman. Nah, sekarang aku yang bingung! Seandainya Tuhan menyuruhku menyembuhkan Naruto, apa Tuhan rela kalau aku membatalkan kematiannya juga? Pasti tidak 'kan? Ya, aku yakin pasti Naruto akan tetap meninggal di tanggal itu. Aku tahu kematian itu mutlak, tak dapat diubah. Tapi kalau begini aku jadi repot. Aku dikirim kesini untuk apa kalau Naruto akan tetap mati juga nantinya?"

Sasuke kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya. Obito makin menyatukan alisnya.

"Matinya bagaimana?" tanya Obito.

"Pendarahan mata saat operasi, kurasa," jawab Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi dia nanti benar-benar akan dioperasi ya? Kok bisa begitu? Apa sepengetahuanmu, mata Naruto, sebelum meninggal, sempat juga dilepaskan?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke muram, "yang aku tahu, saat dia mati, dia masih buta."

"Komplikasi sesudah operasi atau kegagalan di tengah-tengah?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata lirih. "Dugaan kuatku, dia tak mendapat dokter yang baik saat operasi terakhirnya. Aku pernah dengar, dokter pribadinya yang ahli meninggal dunia beberapa hari sebelumnya. Nah, aku rasa, semua ini ada hubungannya juga."

"Malang sekali..." lirih Obito. "Dokter itu meninggalkan tanggung jawab yang sangat besar di dunia. Akhirnya gadis itu mati karena tak sempat ditanganinya... Hhh, semoga Tuhan membukakan surga-Nya untuk mereka berdua."

Sasuke terdiam. Tentu saja dia takkan memberitahu Paman Obito kalau dokter itu adalah Paman sendiri. Pamannya bisa kena serangan jantung dan bisa-bisa malah mati sebelum waktunya. Sasuke akan berusaha merahasiakan hal ini. Dia tak mau Paman Obito menjalani sisa hidupnya yang –mungkin- hanya tinggal setahun tak sampai itu dalam tekanan karena takut mati. Tapi, mungkin Sasuke masih bisa mencegah...

'Tidak.'

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya lagi.

'Kematian itu tidak bisa dibatalkan...'

Tuhan telah mengatur umur umat-Nya dengan pasti. Sasuke takkan mungkin bisa melampaui kuasa itu. Tapi tidak mungkin kalau Tuhan mengirimnya datang kesini untuk sebuah kesia-sian. Kemungkinan, Tuhan berharap, Sasuke akan berusaha menyembuhkan mata Naruto sehingga gadis itu tidak usah mati dalam keadaan buta! Ya... itu benar!

Sasuke berdiri dan pamit pada pamannya. Ia akan sesegera minta laporan hasil pemeriksaan yang tadi. Sebisa mungkin, Sasuke akan berusaha melakukan usaha penyembuhan. Dengan resiko apapun. Asal Naruto tidak buta total, selamanya.

'Tapi aku tidak tega kalau melihat mata Naruto mengalami pendarahan karena ulahku...'

'Tapi aku bingung harus apa,' batin Sasuke, 'seandainya saja aku punya inisiatif lain yang bisa membuat Naru—"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa ini...?" Sasuke terengah-engah sambil memegang dada kirinya.

Demi Tuhan, jangan bilang ini sakit jantung. Seumur hidup di keluarganya tak ada riwayat sakit jantung. Bukan kabar baik kalau jantung mogok di malam selarut ini.

"Tubuhku..." Sasuke merintih kesakitan. Sekarang dia berlutut di lantai. Sial. Tak ada perawat yang melintas lagi. Berteriak minta tolong hanya akan mengganggu pasien-pasien yang sedang istirahat di kamar mereka. Ia bukan seorang barbar.

"Ah... Payah... Jantungku kenapa sih...? Sialan..."

Diantara serangan itu, Sasuke melihat ada cahaya putih di kejauhan sana. Sasuke merasa cahaya itu menarik kesadarannya. Ada pusaran aneh di sekitarnya. Samar-samar, Sasuke melihat sesosok manusia sedang terbaring, seorang laki-laki. Muda. Seperti...

'Aku... Bukannya itu aku?'

Sasuke mengamati sosok itu baik-baik. Tapi pandangan pemuda itu makin kabur saja. Bahkan kepala Sasuke menjadi pening. Sangat amat pening. Tapi, samar-samar, Sasuke masih bisa melihat sosok lain yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang pemuda itu.

"Baka... Baka Aniki...," bisik Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu merindukan kakaknya.

"Baka! Baka Aniki!" Sasuke berteriak memanggil Itachi. Tapi seolah ada lapisan kaca diantara mereka, Itachi sama sekali tak bereaksi.

"Baka! Baka! Kau dengar aku!" teriak Sasuke.

Belum sempat Itachi mendengarnya, Sasuke sudah diseret lagi oleh cahaya aneh itu. Diombang-ambingkan pusaran sekelilingnya ke belakang. Sasuke kembali lagi pada kesadarannya yang tadi.

'Apa yang tadi itu...? Ah!'

Sasuke belum sempat berpikir saat serangan itu mulai datang lagi. Kali ini ia merasa lehernya tercekik.

'Sialan! Jangan mempermainkan aku!' batin Sasuke kesakitan, 'makhluk apa yang sedang mempermainkan aku...? Malaikat maut... atau apa? Kenapa aku merasa... ada bagian dari diriku... Mungkin nyawaku... dan... kesadaranku... yang ditarik-tarik? Seperti ingin terlepas... Tuhan... Tolong... Aku... Bukankah tugasku belum selesai? Aku tidak mau pulang! Aku tidak mau pulang sebelum menyembuhkan Naruto!'

**ooOOoo**

Sudah hampir lima menit Sasuke Uchiha mengerang. Itachi berteriak keberatan ketika –lagi-lagi- Kabuto memberikan obat penenang pada Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak terpengaruh. Pemuda itu masih saja mengerang, lalu mengejang, lalu mengerang lagi. Begitu berkali-kali.

"Otouto... Tenanglah...!" ucap Itachi panik.

"Aku semakin tidak mengerti," kata Kabuto, "obat penenang ini sama sekali tidak bereaksi pada adikmu, Itachi!"

"Itu karena kau terlalu sering memberinya suntikan itu, Kabuto!" maki Itachi.

"Maksudmu... Resisten?"

Belum sempat Itachi menjawab, tubuh Sasuke berhenti mengejang. Bibirnya tak lagi mengerang. Mendadak napas Sasuke menghilang. Tapi Kabuto buru-buru menekan dadanya. Pelan-pelan napasnya kembali. Sasuke sudah tenang. Pemuda itu masih menutup matanya. Tertidur lelap, seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Kalau sudah begini... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kabuto memandang Itachi.

"Menunggu," jawab Itachi cepat, "hanya itu 'kan?"

"Itachi...," Kabuto berkata dengan mimik frustasi. "Ayolah..."

Mendengar nada suara Kabuto yang 'putus asa' itu, emosi Itachi naik lagi. Itachi mencengkeram kerah temannya itu dan berkata tajam,

"Kalau kau keberatan menangani adikku, aku bisa cari dokter lain."

"Itachi, bukan begitu..."

"Atau kalau tidak, aku bisa tangani adikku sendiri."

"Itachi..." Kabuto mengeluh. "Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Demi Tuhan, Itachi."

Mendengar ucapan Kabuto yang tulus itu, Itachi melepaskan cengkeramannya. Ia kembali duduk di samping ranjang Sasuke dan menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Melihat emosi Itachi yang sepertinya sedang tidak stabil, Kabuto hanya menepuk pundak temannya itu dan keluar kamar. Mungkin, Itachi memang sedang ingin ditinggal. Itachi butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Pelan-pelan, Itachi mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sasuke.

"Lihat perbuatanmu. Gara-gara kamu, aku hampir menyakiti sahabatku," kata Itachi.

Sasuke masih terpejam dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aku sudah capek, Sasuke..." bisik Itachi, "bangunlah."

Itachi mengusap wajahnya, putus asa. Matanya merah, menahan tangis dan kantuk yang luar biasa. Badannya terasa lelah sekali. Tapi adiknya itu, Otouto-nya yang tidak tahu diri itu, dengan seenaknya sendiri tidur pulas tanpa mau melihat seberapa frustasi dirinya.

"Jangan sampai... Jangan sampai kau koma hingga berbulan-bulan..."

"Jangan sampai aku harus melakoni pilihan terakhir..."

Itachi menunduk putus asa.

"Jangan sampai keadaan memaksaku melakukan suntik mati padamu, Otouto..."

**TBC**

Pemeriksaan lapang pandang : Kampus visi, biasanya digunakan buat mendeteksi tajam tidaknya pandangan, letak kelainan mata dan semacam itu.

Vitreo retinal : operasi untuk perbaikan kerusakan, meliputi kerusakan retina dan cairan vitreo pengisi mata.

Exsisi : pemotongan

Well, silakan tampol saia sepuas anda kalau tulisan yang diatas benar2 ngaco. Sebelum saia lebih banyak memberikan informasi menyesatkan, saia minta maaf duluan yah. Ini bukan Sci-Fiction, tapi ini fic tragedy, karena itulah, jangan salahkan saia kalau saia lebay atau mungkin asal-asalan dalam memadukan plot dengan ilmu. –ilmu?-

Oh ya. Once again, dan mungkin akan saia ulangi sampai ribuan kali, saia minta maaf atas update-an saia yang lemot kolot bin bolot ini. Saia sebenarnya ingin setiap hari berkunjung ke FFn tapi ternyata frekuensi kunjungan saia ke situs ini ternyata tidak bisa sesering dulu. Saia menyesal... hiksu... Jadi yaaah, maafkan saia ya, ya, ya. Tapi kalo ada yg berharap saia akan men-discontinued-kan fic ini, maaf ya. XDD Apapun yang terjadi saia selalu berusaha untuk nggak meninggalkan fic ini. XDD Lemot2 biarin yang penting ni pik lanjut... –readers sweatdropped berjamaah-

Terima kasih atas teror2nya, lewat ripiu, PM, lewat massage di Fb, bahkan lewat Twitter –padahal saia nggak punya Twitter, nyahaha-. Tanpa teror dari kalian mungkin tahun depan pik ini baru update. –dibom- Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah baca, ripiu, dsb. Saia cuma mengharap semoga pik ngaco ini bisa menjadi hiburan yang berkenan di hati sahabatku semua.

Kalau ada informasi yang tidak sesuai atau kurang berkenan di hati, saia mohon maaf dan mohon koreksinya. RnR...?


	7. Chapter 7 : hesitation and veracity

**Legend harap lihat di chapter sebelumnya**

**Chapter 7 : hesitation and veracity**

**ooOOoo**

"Aku baru tahu kalau Paman Obito selalu datang sepagi ini."

Sasuke berjalan mengimbangi pamannya ke arah pintu masuk KEC.

"Hari ini Sasuke—maksudku Sasuke-yang-masih-anak-anak-bukan-kamu-yang-tak-jelas-ini—terima rapor," kata Obito, "aku yang harus ambil."

"Apa hubungannya terima rapor dengan datang pagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Berarti aku harus memulai pekerjaanku lebih awal supaya bisa pergi lebih awal juga, bodoh!"

"Kenapa harus diambil kalau hasilnya sudah tahu?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Memangnya kau tahu?" cibir Obito, "Aneh."

Sasuke tersenyum menantang, "Dengar ya, Paman. Hari ini, keponakanmu akan menangis habis-habisan karena nilai fisikanya anjlok..."

"Apa katamu?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan langsung meluncur ke lantai atas tanpa peduli lagi pada Obito yang masih begong memandangnya. Diam-diam, Sasuke miris juga mengingat apa yang 'akan' terjadi hari ini. Seumur hidup ia tak akan melupakan kejadian itu, ketika beberapa teman sekelasnya mengejeknya habis-habisan karena nilai fisikanya terjun bebas. Sepertinya parasut Sasuke sedang terganggu dan itu membuatnya tak bisa mendapat nilai sempurna di rapor seperti biasanya. Memang, ia masih memegang ranking pertama, tapi melihat Paman Obito mengernyit kecewa saat melihat rapornya─khususnya─nilai fisikanya, itu benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat memalukan.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke bersumpah tak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun pada mata pelajaran yang satu ini.

* * *

Hari itu rasanya sibuk sekali bagi Sabaku no Gaara. Setelah mengumpulkan tugas ini itu dan ketemu dosen genit yang dengan pede-nya tebar pesona pada dirinya yang yahud itu, Gaara akhirnya bisa menikmati jam istirahatnya dengan tenang di kafetaria tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Gaara ingin memejamkan mata sejenak. Kepalanya diletakkan pada tumpukan buku di atas meja.

"Oi! Sabaku!"

Jedukk!

Secara tak beradab, Suigetsu menarik buku yang Gaara gunakan sebagai bantal. Kepala pemuda berambut merah itu sukses membentur meja. Semoga saja bagian temporalnya tidak retak atau apa. Dengan aura membunuh, Gaara menatap tajam pada Suigetsu yang sudah cengar-cengir di depannya tanpa merasa berdosa.

"Kau ingin membuatku jadi lemot?" tuntut Gaara. "Sialan."

"Tidak usah dibenturkan kau itu juga sudah lemot," ucap Suigetsu santai, ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Gaara. "Hehe, kau sudah pesan makanan?"

"Sudah," jawab Gaara, ia masih sibuk mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Makananmu apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Nasi," jawab Gaara sekenanya.

"Oh. Kirain pasir."

"Pergi sana," usir Gaara judes. Pemuda berambut merah itu sudah tak peduli lagi pada Suigetsu karena pesanannya sudah datang. Tanpa banyak bicara, Gaara segera menyantap makanannya tanpa peduli apa-apa lagi. Suigetsu sampai cengo.

"Gaara," Suigetsu mendekati Gaara, "Heh...! Kau makan seperti korban banjir saja!"

"Apa?" Gaara cuek.

"Kaya pengungsi lima bulan nggak ketemu nasi!"

"Urusanku," cibir si Sabaku.

"Terserahlah...," Suigetsu mengibaskan tangannya, lalu meneruskan, "Eh... Pein-senpai kemarin bertanya padaku lho."

"Apa?" Gaara masih cuek.

"Naruto si cewek gampangan itu ke mana?"

Gaara menghentikan suapannya. "Apa katamu?"

"Gampangan. Kenapa?"

Tanpa terduga, Gaara menyemprotkan sebotol saus cabai yang sejak tadi memang berada di atas meja itu persis di wajah Suigetsu.

"AH! PEDAAAS!"

"Berani sekali kau mengatai dia," desis Gaara.

"Buh! Sialan!" Suigetsu mengusap-usap seluruh wajahnya. "Kamu sudah sinting, ya!"

Suigetsu megap-megap. Sebagian saus cabai itu masuk mulutnya.

"Mau lagi?"

Di mata Suigetsu, Gaara malah tampak seperti monster.

"Memang benar 'kan Naruto gampangan?" Suigetsu cari penyakit dengan tetap mempertahankan argumennya. "Semua cowok di sini juga tahu. Shino, Pein-senpai, bahkan sampai Hidan yang-oh-sangat-takut-dosa-itu bahkan sampai mengatainya begitu! Sumpah... Ini sudah jadi omongan anak-anak di sini. Bukan aku yang mulai."

Gaara mencengkeram kerah kemeja Suigetsu. "Kalau maksudmu Naruto dikatai gampangan gara-gara dia suka minta diantar pulang dan minta digandeng sepanjang jalan, aku tidak terima. Naruto juga tidak akan meminta itu kalau tidak terpaksa!"

"Terpaksa apa?" Suigetsu terkikik. "Terpaksa karena 'haus'?"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Suigetsu sudah tersungkur di lantai karena tinju Gaara tepat mengenai perutnya. Gaara masih menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Pengunjung kafetaria yang lain sampai bergidik ketakutan dan berusaha menyingkir sejauh-jauhnya. Beberapa dari mereka malah segera keluar dari kafetaria itu.

"Bilang pada Shino, Hidan atau Senpai-mu yang bajingan itu, hati-hati kalau mau menggunjingkan sahabatku," ancam Gaara. "Kalau tidak..."

Gaara mengepalkan tinjunya sekali lagi dan menunjukkannya pada Suigetsu. Kemudian, pemuda kecil itu buru-buru keluar dari kafetaria, meninggalkan Suigetsu yang masih tersungkur di lantai.

Senyum sinis masih menghiasi wajah pemuda itu.

"Kita lihat saja sejauh apa kau bisa bertahan, Sabaku...," desisnya.

* * *

_Krieeet..._

Suara pintu kamar inap Naruto berdecit saat tangan Sasuke membukanya perlahan.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke menyeruak masuk. Tangan kekar pemuda itu langsung meraih tubuh kecil gadis itu. Naruto terjatuh dari ranjang dan kini tersungkur di lantai.

"Dokter Teme!"

"Ayo naik."

Sasuke me tubuh Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian menaikkan gadis itu ke atas ranjangnya.

"Kenapa bisa jatuh begini?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Aku mau ambil sesuatu di meja," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke seberang ruangan.

"Kenapa tidak menungguku datang saja sih?" tegur Sasuke.

Naruto cemberut. "Aku 'kan tidak lumpuh. Biasa saja deh!"

"Tapi matamu itu sudah parah! Salah langkah sedikit saja kau bisa jatuh!" bentak Sasuke.

"Apa?"

Sasuke bungkam. Sial! Kenapa harus keceplosan segala sih, pikirnya. Mata Sasuke berputar-putar, mencari celah untuk lari dari mata biru Naruto yang sudah memandangnya sambil menyipit.

"Jadi... Kau tadi mau ambil apa?" Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ambil buah-buahan, untuk sarapan dia."

Naruto menunjuk burung kecil yang sejak kemarin menghuni kamar ini bersamanya. Burung itu bercicit-cicit di samping bantal Naruto. Berusaha membuat kedua orang itu tahu kalau dia sedang kelaparan. Sasuke meraih burung itu dan membawanya ke seberang ruangan.. Burung itu berdiri di atas telapak tangannya.

"Kau berisik sekali," Sasuke mengetuk kepala burung itu dengan ujung telunjuknya.

Burung itu menghentikan cicitannya dan ganti mematuk jari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengaduh kecil dan mendekatkan burung itu ke wajahnya.

"Dasar judes...," Sasuke mendengus pada si burung, lalu melirik Naruto, "seperti tuan putrimu saja."

Burung itu mematuk bibir Sasuke.

"Aduh! Burung genit! Kau cewek ya! Nyari kesempatan nyium Uchiha... Dasar!"

Sasuke meletakkan burung itu di meja sambil mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah. Naruto tertawa. Bibir mungilnya membentuk kata 'kekanak-kanakan'.

Sasuke mendengus lagi. Lalu mengiris sepotong apel untuk burung itu. Ia sendiri mengeluarkan koran pagi yang tadi disembunyikan di balik jaketnya. Koran itu baru dibelinya di depan. Sebenarnya dia merasa aneh juga, ngapain juga baca berita yang pada nyatanya sudah sangat basi bagi 'pelancong' dari masa depan seperti dirinya?

"Sejak kapan kau bisa baca, Dokter Teme?" ejek Naruto. Meski sedikit buram, ia bisa melihat Sasuke karena pemuda itu juga duduk di ranjang, di depannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu sejak kapan. Kemarin aku baru daftar TK," Sasuke cuek.

"Pantas deh...," Naruto terkikik. "Eh, aku pinjam selembar."

Sasuke memandang Naruto. "Kau... Mu membaca?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Oh... Tidak..." Laki-laki itu berusaha tertawa—meski sumbang. "Aku cuma khawatir otakmu yang payah itu mendidih karena berita hari ini berat-berat semua, Dobe."

Naruto manyun. Merebut selembar koran yang disodorkan Sasuke padanya dengan kasar. Gadis itu langsung menunduk, membaca. Sasuke sekarang malah tidak bisa konsentrasi. Diam-diam ia mengamati Naruto.

'Penculikan karyawati bank...' Naruto membaca dalam hati, 'pelaku dibekuk saat—"

Naruto makin mendekatkan koran itu ke matanya. Sasuke masih mengamatinya.

'Saat—aduh tulisan apa sih ini?"

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, seolah-olah dia tidak tahu kondisi Naruto yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto cepat, "sudah jangan ganggu aku. Aku mau baca."

'Setelah diadakan pencarian korban selama tujuh hari, polisi menemukan jasad korban— Ah...! Tulisannya kok jadi numpuk-numpuk begini sih? Aku tidak bisa membacanya!' Naruto makin gusar. Meskipun gadis itu tak bersuara, Sasuke langsung mengerti.

"Sudah jangan diteruskan." Sasuke merebut koran itu dari Naruto. "Kita ngobrol saja."

"Memangnya kenapa, sih? Aku mau baca, Dokter Teme!" protes Naruto.

Sasuke menatap mata biru itu tajam.

"Jangan membantah, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam. Sasuke meliriknya, dilihatnya gadis itu menunduk.

"Ehm. Aku tadi diberitahu Gaara kalau ayah dan ibumu akan datang sekitar seminggu lagi," Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana, "Nah kalau sudah begini, apa kau masih mau menyembunyikan keadaanmu yang sebenarnya pada mereka? Kalau kau memberitahu kalau kau sakit, mungkin mereka akan mengusahakan untuk cepat pulang, Dobe."

Naruto menjawab pelan, "Itu karena... kupikir... sebelum kepulangan mereka, aku sudah keluar dari sini. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa perawatanku di sini lama sekali."

Gadis itu diam sejenak. Tangannya mencengkeram ujung selimut putihnya dengan kuat sekali. Buku-buku jarinya bahkan sampai memutih. Sasuke tahu, sebentar lagi air mata Naruto akan turun.

"Kupikir aku akan sembuh sebelum orang tuaku tahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya," lirih Naruto, "aku sama sekali tidak menyangka keadaanku akan separah ini."

Benar saja. Sasuke bisa melihat bercak-bercak air mata di selimut putih itu. Dan ia mengerti. Tanpa diberitahu pun, Sasuke yakin, Naruto pasti bisa merasakan keanehan itu pada tubuhnya. Seseorang pasti mengenal tubuhnya sendiri lebih baik daripada orang lain. Begitu pula Naruto

"Dokter Teme...," panggil Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke sendu. Mata biru itu tampak keruh dan sembab. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto tanpa menanggapi panggilan itu.

"Apa aku akan buta?"

Sasuke tidak terkejut. Ia sudah bersiap-siap dengan pertanyaan ini. Karena itu, Sasuke sesegera mungkin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam."

Air mata Naruto menetes lagi. "Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku, Dokter Teme. Seorang pasien berhak mengetahui kondisinya sendiri, begitu etikanya 'kan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia berusaha agar tak terdesak. Ia tak mau bohong. Tapi juga tak mau membuat hati Naruto makin hancur lagi.

"Kau tahu, Dokter Teme...," lirih Naruto, "suatu saat Gaara akan meninggalkan aku."

"Apa?"

'Kenapa tiba-tiba menyinggung soal Gaara?' batin Sasuke.

"Dia mati, ya?" tanya Sasuke, "Syukurlah."

"Apa?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya. Sasuke yang baru sadar sudah salah bicara langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Becanda," katanya sambil tersenyum. Untung Naruto tidak mengira yang bukan-bukan...

"Gaara akan pergi...," bisik Naruto, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan air mata agar tak jatuh. "Dia akan meninggalkan aku dengan alasan karena aku memang pantas ditinggalkan."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Jangan percaya pada pandangan-pandangan aneh itu. Aku tidak percaya ramalan. Dan kau juga tidak boleh percaya ramalanmu itu."

"Ini bukan ramalan... Aku lihat itu di mata Gaara waktu terakhir kami bertemu!"

Kali ini Naruto menangis tersedu-sedu. Membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk—

'Tak ada pilihan lain,' batin Sasuke.

Pemuda itu merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengelus-elus punggung Naruto, membiarkan air mata gadis itu membasahi jas dokternya. Untuk kali ini, Sasuke tak peduli pada apapun. Ia hanya ingin Naruto tahu, betapa sebenarnya ia sangat ingin selalu berada di sisinya.

'Meski itu tak mungkin...'

"Gaara... Atau siapapun... Tak akan meninggalkanmu..." bisik Sasuke, "bagaimanapun keadaanmu... semua orang akan di sini menjagamu..."

"Mustahil...," isak Naruto. "Aku tahu tak lama lagi aku cuma akan jadi sampah."

"Jangan bilang begitu," Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, menyapu rambut pirang itu dengan seulas kecupannya, "kau akan tetap jadi Naruto yang dulu. Kau takkan berubah. Terserah buta, tuli, lumpuh atau apa... Aku tak peduli... Aku benar-benar tak peduli. Naruto tetap Naruto, seburuk apapun orang memandangmu kau tetap berharga di mataku..."

"Aku menang," Naruto berhenti terisak dan tersenyum pedih, "akhirnya, meski secara tidak langsung, kau mau mengakui kalau suatu saat nanti aku benar-benar buta. Terima kasih, Dokter Teme."

Sasuke bisa mendengar ada retakan keras di hatinya mendengar Naruto berkata begitu.

"Bukan begitu, Naruto... Ma-maksudku..."

Naruto menggeleng berkali-kali, "Kenapa harus ditutupi? Kau mau aku _shock_ karena buta mendadak, begitu? Bukankah lebih baik kau memberitahu aku duluan?"

Sasuke merasa bersalah, ia mengelus rambut pirang Naruto perlahan. "Maafkan aku..."

"Sudahlah..." Naruto tersenyum diantara tangisnya. Tangannya memegang erat tangan Sasuke. "Aku tahu apa tujuanmu menyembunyikan semua rahasia ini. Aku tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya, apa?" tanya Sasuke perlahan.

"Aku tahu...," balas Naruto, "soal perasaanmu dan perasaanku."

"Perasaanmu? Kenapa?"

Naruto mengeratkan jemarinya di jemari Sasuke. Tak mau melepaskan pelukan mereka. Menikmati kebersamaan ini, yang entah kenapa, diberikan Tuhan pada saat yang begitu tepat. Saat dia membutuhkan seseorang, seseorang sebagai pelindungnya.

Naruto berbisik, "Kata Gaara, kau mencintai aku."

Sasuke terhenyak.

'Sialan, Sabaku! Cari mati dia!'

"Betulkah begitu, Dokter Teme?" tanya Naruto, nada suaranya terdengar berharap, "Kalau begitu... Aku tidak sendirian... Aku juga me—"

"Se-sendirian?" Sasuke rikuh, "Sendirian apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka dan meraih wajah Sasuke. "Katakan kau mencintai aku, Dokter Teme. Katakan."

Sasuke menatap sepasang mata biru yang kini dekat sekali dengan matanya. Ada riak yang tak bisa Sasuke artikan di dalam sana. Jantung Sasuke berdetak makin tak teratur.

"Ayo, Dokter Teme. Aku bisa membaca matamu. Jangan membantah hatimu sendiri."

Sasuke mengejang lagi. Bibirnya masih terkunci.

"Dokter Sasuke Uchiha...," bisik Naruto, "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu 'kan? Kau juga mencintai aku 'kan? Ayolah... Untuk apa kau bohong?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Keringat dingin turun di keningnya. Jantungnya berdengup kencang. Lebih kencang daripada ketika pertama kali dia melihat Bu Yuuhi Kurenai memakai bikini _two piece_─ralat─tersenyum manis padanya saat hari pertama masuk kuliah.

"Sasuke…," ulang Naruto, "jangan diam…"

Sasuke membalas tatapan Naruto dengan sama tajamnya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

Sasuke melepas paksa pegangan tangan Naruto dan pelukan mereka. Gadis itu terkejut. Ternyata… Dokter Teme memberinya sebuah—

"Apa ini penolakan?" Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"Penolakan atau pengingkaran. Terserah. Yang jelas aku tidak menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar dokter yang bertanggung jawab terhadap pasiennya," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"..."

Sasuke berdiri. Berkata tanpa berani menatap Naruto lagi.

"Naruto, aku memang sayang padamu, tapi kau salah kalau mengartikan perasaanku sebagai cinta. Aku tidak mencintaimu, jangan salah sangka."

'Bahkan di hatiku sendiri rasanya kata-kataku ini terdengar menyakitkan...,' batin Sasuke. 'Naruto... Maafkan aku...'

Naruto tersenyum memaksa, matanya yang sembab itu tampak berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Terima kasih," desisnya, "jadi selama ini aku salah mengartikan…"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia tak mau menghancurkan hati gadis itu lebih jauh lagi. Sekaligus ia juga tak mau lebih jauh menghancurkan—

'Hatiku,' batin Sasuke, 'tidak-tidak. Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya… Tidak boleh!'

Naruto masih tak mau memandangnya saat Sasuke pamit, beralasan ingin menyelesaikan urusan di luar bersama Obito, padahal hanya ingin kabur dari kebekuan yang begitu menyiksa dirinya.

"Aku akan datang nanti sore bersama suster," pesan Sasuke, ia masih tak berani menatap Naruto. "Jangan lupa makan."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tolong tutup pintunya," pinta Naruto dengan suara parau.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Naruto pun masih tak mau memandangnya. Perlahan Sasuke membuka pintu dan menutupnya dari luar. Sejenak, pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya berdiri mematung di depan kamar. Ia tak mendengar suara tangisan atau isakan di dalam.

Sasuke jatuh terduduk di depan pintu, kakinya lemas untuk melangkah. Sepasang tangan kekarnya menjambak rambutnya sendiri, menyesalkan apa yang telah dikatakannya.

Untuk sekian lamanya, Sasuke merasa dadanya sesak.

Kali ini, kalau boleh, ia ingin menangis... Sekali saja.

Ia ingin menangis di pelukan Namikaze Naruto.

**TBC**

Sebelumnya, saya mau nanya... Apakah saya jahat karena saya telah membuat fic ini terlantar selama hampir setahun lamanya?

Mungkin kata maaf saya bakal sia-sia. Semua orang bisa minta maaf. Tapi kalo saya nggak ngupdate sama aja maaf saya bo'ong. XD

Karena itu, mungkin update-an ini saya ini sebagai permintaan maaf atas kekhilafan saya. Saya tidak maksud mendiscontinuedkan cerita. Nggak sumpah. Hanya saja, melihat keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan saya terpaksa absen. Jangan tuntut saja ke meja hijau. T.T tuntutlah saya ke meja makan. XDD

Ada yang masih mau ripiu? Kritik pedaspun tak apalah. Saya terima, saya memang tak bertanggung jawab-air mata buaya-tapi syaratnya harus login ya.

Hehehe

Makasih udah baca!


	8. Chapter 8 : kissing and weeping

**Legend harap lihat di chapter sebelumnya**

**Keterangan :** **ooOOoo** ~ setting taon 1998-1999

Miring : plesbeeeek

**Chapter 8 : kissing and weeping**

Itachi mencoret tanggal terakhir kalender bulan Oktober dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Sudah hampir setahun Sasuke koma..."

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya pilu memandang Sasuke yang masih saja tergolek tak sadar di ranjang putih itu.

"Kapan kau bangun?" bisik Itachi. Tangan kekar lelaki itu menggenggam erat tangan kanan adiknya. Dingin. Sangat amat dingin... Membuat Itachi sempat membatu karena dingin itu. Ternyata, begini rasanya kalau sudah di ambang kehilangan—

Perih dan sakit...

"Jangan pergi dulu..."

Bahkan, lelaki yang jarang mengumbar perasaan seperti Itachi pun mampu merasakan sakit itu, dan mengekspresikannya dalam setitik gerimis bening yang jatuh di atas selimut putih yang membalut tubuh Sasuke.

Itachi memandang wajah itu. Tidak seperti biasanya, di wajah tampan yang biasanya angkuh itu kini hanya terlihat sebuah kedamaian yang tak Itachi mengerti. Benar-benar berbeda... Lain. Seolah di alam lain tempat jiwa Sasuke berada kini, si bungsu Uchiha telah menemukan sebuah kedamaian.

Sekali lagi, Itachi pun tak tahu kedamaian apa itu.

Lelaki itu memegang lengan adiknya. Mengguncangkannya perlahan.

"Sialan kau, Baka Otouto. Kau mau aku gila, ya? Semakin banyak orang yang menyarankan agar kau disuntik mati... Aku frustasi, Baka! Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Bangunlah... Aku tahu kau mendengarku! Baka! Baka Otouto!"

Belum ada jawaban. Apa mungkin memang tidak akan pernah ada lagi?

Itachi bergidik membayangkan kemungkinan itu.

.

.

.

.

Dokter Kabuto dan Dokter Shizune memandang kakak beradik di dalam ruangan sunyi itu dengan pandangan mata pedih. Mereka tahu Itachi sangat tersiksa. Beberapa bulan ini tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Itachi selain menunggu di sini. Menunggu Sasuke bangun. Pekerjaan Itachi di rumah sakit terbengkalai. Siklus hidupnya berantakan.

"Kasihan, Itachi," bisik Kabuto, "kalau dibiarkan begini terus, dia bisa benar-benar gila."

"Ya," Shizune mengangguk. "Tapi Itachi sendiri yang bersikeras menunggu Sasuke sampai bangun. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kita harus tahu perasaannya. Itachi sangat hancur. Aku yakin..."

"Semua dokter di sini telah lepas tangan," ucap Kabuto getir, "karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengerti kasus apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke."

Shizune mengangguk dan kembali memandang ke dalam ruangan. Gadis itu bisa merasakan kepedihan Itachi di dalam sana. Itachi pasti sangat menderita sekarang. Rasa kesepian karena ketiadaan orang tua di hidupnya, harus ditambah dengan tamparan menyakitkan karena adiknya koma berbulan-bulan lamanya. Shizune tak bisa membayangkan betapa akan depresinya dia kalau berada di posisi Itachi.

"Apa saranku untuk menyuntik mati Sasuke keterlaluan, Shizune?" tanya Kabuto.

"Apa?" Shizune menoleh.

"Apa itu kejam?"

Dokter Shizune menatap tunangannya itu untuk beberapa saat dan menggeleng.

"Mungkin... Ya. Untuk Itachi," kata Shizune—namun melihat ekspresi kecewa dari Kabuto, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi bukankah itu untuk kebaikan Sasuke sendiri dan kebaikan orang-orang di sekitarnya? Jadi... Ya, mungkin memang sebaiknya begitu."

"Yah... Kupikir juga begitu," desah Kabuto, "Aku takut Itachi jadi gila."

Shizune mengelus pundak Kabuto perlahan.

"Yang penting sekarang kau ajak Itachi makan dulu. Aku akan memanggil perawat untuk membersihkan tubuh Sasuke dan mengganti pakaiannya."

Kabuto menggangguk. Shizune langsung menghilang di belokan koridor, memanggil perawat laki-laki. Kabuto sendiri segera masuk ke dalam ruang, mengajak—yah meski sedikit memaksa—Itachi keluar dan mencari makanan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin rumah sakit, Itachi hanya terdiam bisu. Tak merespon apapun yang dikatakan Kabuto padanya.

Jujur, Kabuto sempat berpikir, kalau nanti Itachi memang jadi gila, masihkah sahabatnya itu akan tetap setia menunggui Sasuke di sini?

**ooOOoo**

"Dokter Teme..?."

Naruto berpaling ke arah pintu terkuak. Matanya yang tak terfokus itu sama sekali tak mengedip. Tapi mata birunya yang kini mulai mengeruh itu tak mampu menghapus gurat-gurat manis yang masih tersisa di wajah cantiknya. Rambut pirang panjang itu masih berkuncir dua, membelai wajah Naruto yang indah. Tak akan ada yang mampu menghapus kecantikan itu—penyakit separah apapun tidak akan mampu.

"Ini Kaa-san, Sayang..."

Suara seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang menggema.

Naruto tersenyum, ternyata ibunya yang masuk—atas saran Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto jujur pada orang tuanya bagaimana keadaannya, dan benar saja, mereka segera terbang ke Jepang setelah menerima telepon Naruto yang pertama.

"Sekarang siapa-siapa kok dikira Dokter Uchiha Sasuke sih?" goda ibunya. "Sampai lupa pada Kaa-san-mu sendiri..."

Naruto tersipu, ia baru bisa melihat sosok ibunya—meski hanya sebuah siluet tak jelas—saat wanita itu sudah mendekat padanya dengan jarak hanya sekitar dua puluh senti.

Kushina Namikaze duduk di ranjang Naruto, di sebelah anaknya. Tangan wanita itu membelai rambut panjang Naruto.

"Dokter Teme di mana, Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto. .

"Sedang di bawah bersama Tou-san," jawab Kushina.

"Pasti mereka sedang membicarakan aku," tebak Naruto.

"Anak gadis Kaa-san memang pede sekali, ya...," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Naruto manyun. Tapi mtanya berangsur-angsur menjadi lebih bening dan menyala. Beberapa kali ibunya melontarkan candaan kecil, dan Naruto menyukainya. Tawa renyah berkali-kali terkuar dari bibir mungil itu.

"Aku senang akhirnya Kaa-san dan Tou-san pulang... Aku jadi tidak kesepian lagi sekarang. Oh ya, kalau begitu sekarang Kaa-san ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi selama Tou-san kerja di Aussie? Tidak ada cerita soal penggemar Tou-san yang membuat Kaa-san cemburu lagi 'kan? Yang membuat Kaa-san menggebrak meja?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum menggoda. Kushina langsung tertawa.

"Tidak. Orang Aussie tidak ada yang berminat pada Minato," jawab Kushina, "dia itu terlalu memalukan."

"Tapi Kaa-san suka 'kan?" Naruto menyikut ibunya.

"Yah... Terlanjur lahir kamu sih!".

Naruto tertawa lagi dan memeluk ibunya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak bercanda begini. Ibu selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa. Mereka bertiga, termasuk Tou-san dan Dokter Teme, adalah pusat kehidupan Naruto sekarang. Gadis yang sudah divonis mengalami kerusakan penglihatan sebesar sembilan puluh delapan persen sejak sebulan yang lalu itu selalu bahagia kalau dikelilingi oleh mereka.

"Oh ya, Naruto..." Kushina menghentikan tawa gadis itu dan bertanya, "Kenapa temanmu yang dari Suna itu sama sekali tidak muncul di sini? Kaa-san belum melihatnya sekalipun sejak datang kemari. Apa kalian putus kontak?"

Mata biru Naruto meredup lagi. "Maksud Kaa-san... Gaara ya?"

"Ya," Kushina mengangguk, "seingat Kaa-san, kalian dulu tak terpisahkan."

"Gaara...," Naruto menelan tangisnya yang hampir turun lagi. "Memang... Sekarang dia tidak pernah datang ke mari, Kaa-san."

"Ke mana? Apa dia sekolah ke luar kota?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi... Bukan hanya Gaara... Sebenarnya... Banyak teman-temanku yang sekarang sudah tak pernah menghubungiku lagi. Sepertinya, mereka salah paham, mungkin mereka kira aku membawa penyakit menular, Kaa-san."

Naruto meneteskan air matan. Kushina menghapus air bening itu dengan ujung jarinya.

"Hei... Kok sedih, sayang? Mungkin teman-temanmu belum sempat... Mereka mungkin sibuk... Sabarlah, mereka pasti nanti datang menjengukmu," hibur Kushina. "Dokter Sasuke juga selalu bilang begitu 'kan?"

"Dari mana Kaa-san tahu?"

"Apa yang tidak Kaa-san tahu tentang kalian?" bisik Kushina sambil tersenyum.

.Naruto menarik senyum terpaksa. Rasanya perih kalau harus tersenyum untuk sesuatu yang diratapi...

"Yah... Kami memang...," Naruto berpikir untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "dekat."

"Kalau kau suka dia, Kaa-san tidak melarang...," ucap Kushina, "sepertinya dia pemuda yang baik."

"Yah, tapi kalau dia tidak suka aku, aku bisa apa?" Naruto mengedikkan bahu. "Apa aku harus memaksa? Haha..."

"Kenapa tertawa?" Kushina menyipitkan matanya. "Tawa pura-puramu itu makin menunjukkan kalau kamu cinta dia, sayang."

Naruto melongo.

"Eh?"

xxXXxx

.

Siang itu cuaca sangat panas. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa menolak saat Naruto mengajaknya keluar jalan-jalan. Hubungan mereka sudah membaik. Meskipun sebenarnya Naruto belum bisa menerima komitmen Sasuke untuk tidak menganggapnya 'lebih jauh lagi', semuanya masih baik-baik saja sejauh ini.

Pemuda itu membawa sang gadis ke taman kecil di belakang gedung KEC, di mana disitu ada danau buatan dan banyak sekali burung-burung berkeliaran. Tukang kebun di sini sangat nyeni—kalau tidak bisa disebut kurang kerjaan sih—sehingga taman ini ditumbuhi banyak sekali bunga yang disusun dengan sangat artistik. Jalanan di taman ini menjadi panjang sekali karena melingkar-lingkar. Jalan setapak dipagari semak-semak pendek. Satu hal yang paling melekat di pikiran Sasuke saat melihat ini : bahwa orang sakit mata itu butuh pemandangan indah dari dedaunan hijau untuk menyegarkan pandangan mereka.

Naruto duduk bersandar pada Sasuke di salah satu kursi kayu di taman itu.

"Aku melihat kabut...," bisik Naruto, "Sampai kapan aku akan begini?"

"Tak akan lama...," jawab Sasuke.

"Iya. Tak akan lama karena sebentar lagi aku akan buta," kata Naruto.

"Belajarlah memakai tongkat. Siapa tahu kau nanti bosan pakai kursi roda dan tidak enak kalau terus merepotkan perawat untuk mendorongmu...," kata Sasuke.

"Tidak mau," Naruto menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan merepotkan perawat-perawat itu kok. Aku akan selalu minta pertolongan padamu. Kau harus mau."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia melingkarkan lengan kanannya pada pinggang Naruto. Ia ingin Naruto merasa aman di dekatnya. Paling tidak, inilah kesan yang bisa ia tinggalkan untuk gadisnya yang begitu berharga. Kalau mengingat, mungkin, tak ada setahun lagi, ia harus kembali ke masanya sendiri dan meninggalkan Naruto di sini.

"Oh, ya, Dokter Teme... Tadi Kaa-san bertanya soal Gaara..."

Sasuke langsung memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Naruto mencibir, "Cuma kau 'kan yang tahu soal kepergian Gaara...?"

"Kenapa sih kamu ini?" Sasuke kesal juga, "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku tidak tahu."

"Jangan bohong!" tuduh Naruto. "Kau selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Topik tentang Gaara selalu membuatnya ingin marah.

"Dokter Teme..."

"Sebenarnya Gaara di mana, Dokter Teme?" tanya Naruto. "Kenapa sama sekali tak ada temanku yang menjenguk kemari?"

"Mungkin mereka sibuk. Sabarlah, nanti juga mereka pasti datang..."

"Nanti-nanti, kapan?" cecar Naruto. "Kau selalu bilang begitu... Kaa-san juga. Nanti, Naruto... Nanti Gaara pasti datang kok... Tapi nyatanya apa coba? Sudah lama sekali dia tak muncul. Padahal... Dia sudah janji akan selalu datang kemari menjengukku."

"Mungkin dia sibuk. Sedang banyak ujian..."

"Tidak," Naruto menggeleng berkali-kali. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres!"

Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam lagi. Ia menenggelamkan diri ke dalam pikirannya sendiri. Lumayanlah untuk melarikan diri dari perdebatan.

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak berhasil menghapus nama Gaara dari otaknya. Ya, si rambut merah lemot itu. Ia masih ingat berapa kali ia meninju wajah Gaara beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sebuah pertarungan sengit tentang dua laki-laki yang sama-sama bodoh dan keras kepala. Dimulai dari Gaara yang mengajaknya mengadakan sebuah pertemuan rahasia. Kemudian dia berpesan agar Sasuke bersedia menjaga Naruto. Saat itu Sasuke sempat bertanya, memang dia mau ke mana? Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu, katanya—

"_Kau suka Naruto 'kan?" tanya Gaara __pada sebuah sore._

"_Apa katamu?" Sasuke hanya memandangnya heran._

"_Kau suka Naruto 'kan?" ucap Gaara sinis, "Kalau begitu aku akan jauhi dia, Uchiha."_

_Akibatnya, sebuah bogem mentah mampir di wajah Gaara._

"_Teruslah memukul," kata Gaara dingin._

"_Kenapa kau ingin menjauhi Naruto!" bentak Sasuke._

"_Sasuke Uchiha...," Gaara berusaha bangkit. "Kau suka dia 'kan?"_

_Kali ini bogem mentah itu berbalik ke wajah Sasuke._

"_Ini untuk sakit hatiku," desis Gaara, "untuk kecemburuanku selama ini."_

"_Kalau kau mau, ambil saja dia!" Sasuke tersulut amarahnya._

"_Tidak," Gaara tersenyum sinis, "aku sudah tidak mau dekat-dekat lagi dengan cewek gampangan."_

_Tinju keras Sasuke kembali menghantam wajah Gaara._

"_Pacarilah dia...," ucap Gaara sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "Sekarang aku sadar, Naruto Namikaze tidak pantas untukku..."_

"_Kenapa?" Sasuke menahan amarahnya. "Kenapa kau bicara begitu, brengsek!"_

_Gaara berdiri membelakanginya. "Karena aku baru sadar, betapa mudahnya Naruto melemparkan diri ke pelukan seorang laki-laki. Kukira gosip-gosip yang tersebar dikalangan anak-anak kampus itu hanya isapan jempol, atau fitnah. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir ternyata benar. Naruto memang gampangan."_

"_Anak-anak di kampusku sering menggunjingkan Naruto, karena dia sering sekali meminta diantar pulang dan mau-mau saja digandeng tangannya oleh cowok yang bukan kekasihnya. Awalnya aku pikir itu wajar, Naruto memang butuh itu karena pengelihatannya terganggu. Tapi setelah kau muncul—"_

"_Kau sadar kalau Naruto benar-benar gampangan? Begitu 'kan maksudmu?"_

"_Tepat sekali," jawab Gaara, "karena itulah, aku jadi tak menghormatinya lagi sekarang. Bilang pada Naruto kalau sahabatnya sudah pergi jauh dan takkan kembali padanya."_

"_Memangnya aku pernah mengajak Naruto berbuat macam-macam? Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" tuntut Sasuke, minta penjelasan._

"_Bukan soal pernah berbuat macam-macam atau tidak," sahut Gaara tanpa ekspresi, "tapi mengingat dia begitu mudah menyerahkan dirinya padamu, aku jadi kehilangan minat untuk berdekatan dengannya seperti dulu lagi."_

"_Jujur saja," desis Sasuke, "kau ingin menjauh karena benar-benar mengganggapnya gampangan, atau gara-gara cemburu aku selalu bersamanya?"_

"_Gampangan," jawab Gaara sambil berlalu, "dan cemburu."_

"Naruto, kau mau berjanji padaku?"

Naruto mendongak. Menatap Sasuke yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. "Apa?"

"Mulai sekarang jangan tanyakan lagi padaku soal bocah itu," desis Sasuke, "aku jadi gatal ingin membunuhnya."

Kening Naruto mengerut. Iya 'kan... Pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya perlahan, "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Dielusnya pundak Naruto berulang-ulang. Naruto terbuai juga. Ia melupakan topik tentang Gaara dan menyandarkan dirinya lebih dalam lagi pada Sasuke.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu berat. Keadaanmu sudah semakin memburuk, Dobe...," ucap Sasuke. Tangannya masih mengelus-elus pundak si Pirang.

"Hei... Dokter Teme... Sebenarnya kau siapa?" bisik Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "Aku juga tidak tahu aku siapa. Kenapa aku ada di sini. Dan kenapa aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Semua ini tidak masuk akal bagiku."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal masa depan...," Naruto berkata lirih, "Kau tidak akan kembali lagi ke masa depan itu 'kan?"

Sasuke tersedak. "Maksudmu?"

Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat sekali. "Aku ingin kau di sini bersamaku. Aku ingin setiap pagi melihat wajahmu. Meskipun nanti aku akan buta, aku ingin tetap merasakan kehadiranmu di sini."

"Naruto... Itu tidak mungkin. Aku pasti harus—"

Kata-kata Sasuke terhenti saat Naruto meraihnya wajahnya.

"Terserah kau mau apa. Tapi aku tidak terima kalau kau pergi. Aku takut kau akan kembali ke masamu itu..." bisik Naruto, "aku mungkin memang akan buta... Tidak bisa melihatmu lagi... Tapi aku masih punya tangan. Setidaknya aku masih bisa menyentuhmu. Aku juga masih punya telinga untuk mendengarkanmu..."

Air mata Sasuke menetes, tapi ia menyembunyikannya sebisa mungkin. Untung Naruto tidak melihat. Gadis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sasuke.

"Aku mau... Wajah terakhir yang kulihat sesaat sebelum aku buta adalah... wajahmu..."

"Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki pengelihatanmu," janji Sasuke, "itu sumpahku."

"Jangan." Naruto meraba wajah Sasuke, dan menekankan telunjuknya lembut ke arah bibir pemuda itu. "Sumpah itu bisa menjadi bumerang bagi pengucapnya sendiri."

Sasuke melepaskan jari Naruto dari bibirnya dan mengecup bibir mungil itu perlahan.

"Kau boleh memandangku sekarang... Sepuasmu... Aku akan tetap berada di sini..."

Naruto melepaskan ciuman lembut itu, wajahnya mendekati wajah Sasuke. Air mata membanjiri mata biru langitnya. Butiran berlian itu jatuh menimpa kemeja Sasuke. Mungkin juga menimpa hati pemuda itu.

"Meski pengelihatanku sudah parah... Kau masih tampan di mataku..."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Membuat senyum hiburan disaat seperti ini ternyata sulit juga.

"Semoga saja aku bisa memandangmu lagi suatu hari nanti..."

Naruto merasakan pandangannya makin buram saja. Ia tak tahu, ini efek tangisan, atau memang—

Hanya sedetik, Naruto bisa melihat wajah tampan Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Senyum terindah yang pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup. Dibalasnya senyum itu dengan sama indahnya. Kemudian—

"Gelap..." desis Naruto.

**TBC**

Saya laper.

RnR sekalian makan ya temen2!

Terima kasih.

**RnR...!**


	9. Chapter 9 : coming and leaving

Disclaimer : Kalo Naruto milik saya Naruto nggak bakal pisah sama Sasuke

Rating : T... Mungkin. Ah L aja ah... Tahu "L"? Lebay.

Genre : Romance/Tragedy

Warning : OOC. OOC and ALWAYS OOC. Chara death. Rada nggak punya perikemanusiaan. Alurnya bolak-balik nyebelin. Hati2 sama flashback yang suka muncul di sana-sini. Hati2 juga pusing berkepanjangan. Jangankan Anda, saya aja yang ngetik sering pusing kok. XDD

Keterangan : ooOOoo ~ setting tahun 1998-1999

Chapter 9 : coming and leaving

**ooOOoo**

**Konoha Eye Center, 20 Januari 1999**

Sasuke mengecek arloji dan mendesah perlahan. Ternyata sudah hampir pukul satu dini hari. Tangannya yang terasa dingin menutup map berisi data pasien dan melemparkan dokumen itu di atas meja kerja pamannya yang tak rapi. Kalau saja bisa, Sasuke ingin terpejam sejenak. Toh pamannya juga sudah pulang sejak tadi sore.

Mendadak Sasuke dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang didobrak dari luar.

"Dokter Uchiha!"

Seorang suster cantik tergopoh-gopoh memasuki ruangan itu dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal.

"Gawat—"

"Apa?" jawab Sasuke. Jujur saja, menerima kejutan pintu didobrak pada saat tubuhnya lelah begini membuatnya kesal sekali. "Tidak pernahkah Anda diajari sopan santun?""

"Maafkan saya, Dok..." Suster muda bernama Matsuri itu membungkuk, menyatakan penyesalannya. "Tapi Nona Namikaze terjatuh... Matanya terb—eh, Dokter Uchiha?"

Belum sempat Matsuri selesai bicara, Sasuke sudah berlari keluar ruangan. Suster cantik itu hanya bisa menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kok responnya berlebihan begitu ya?" Matsuri bengong.

Namun, Sasuke terlanjur jauh, ia tak tempat mendengar decah keheranan Matsuri. Kemampuannya untuk berpikir jernih dan mendengarkan sudah mencapai batas minimal karena ia terlalu sibuk membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Sasuke terus berlari. Derap langkah sepatunya menimbulkan suara riuh di keheningan malam yang dingin itu.

'Kenapa kau selalu membuatku khawatir, Naruto? Dasar bodoh!'

Entah kenapa kamar Naruto—yang sebenarnya masih satu lantai dengan ruang kerja pamannya tadi—rasanya menjadi jauh sekali. Air muka Sasuke masih sama. Kaku dan dingin. Namun tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu segelisah apa hatinya saat itu. Ia terus berlari di sepanjang koridor, tak peduli pada teguran seorang perawat senior yang secara kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di depan atrium operasi.

Begitu sampai di depan kamar Naruto, Sasuke membuka pintu dengan tak sabar.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke berlari mendekati Naruto yang sedang tergolek di lantai. Ia berlutut dan meraih tubuh mungil Naruto.

"Dobe, bangun!" Sasuke menyangga tengkuk gadis mungil itu dengan sebelah lengannya. Saat itulah ia melihat ada darah segar bergulir dari kedua mata Naruto yang separuh tertutup.

"Ya Tuhan... Kenapa kau bisa berdarah begini, Dobe!"

Sasuke mengusap guliran darah itu dan mendekatkan tubuh Naruto yang begitu dingin ke tubuhnya. Sasuke sedikit lega ketika merasakan masih ada hembusan nafas hangat ketika ia menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Naruto.

"Apa kau mendengarku, Naruto?" Sasuke mengusapkan pipinya perlahan ke pipi gadis itu. "Jawablah aku."

"Dokter Teme...," terdengar Naruto mendesah. "Sakit..."

Sasuke berbisik, "Tenanglah... Ada aku di sini..."

"Dokter Uchiha, sa—"

Suster Matsuri yang baru datang menyusul Sasuke sampai terdiam melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Menanggapi kedatangannya pun, Sasuke hanya melirik sekali, tak menyapa. Malah menyibukkan diri dengan membisikkan sesuatu untuk menenangkan rintihan Naruto. Matsuri sampai merasa tak enak karena seolah ia menjadi orang ketiga—dengan kata lain—pengganggu.

"Jangan takut, Dobe... Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sasuke membopong tubuh mungil Naruto ke atas ranjang bersprei putih yang ada di kamar besar itu. Tangan putih sang dokter masih belum berhenti bergerak mengusap tetesan darah segar yang menggulir perlahan dari sudut mata Naruto yang tertutup rapat.

"Dobe... Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengharapkan jawaban, "Kau bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri..."

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke teringat sesuatu.

"Suster," panggil Sasuke pada Matsuri yang sejak tadi hanya membisu di belakangnya. Untuk kali ini, Matsuri merasa status penganggunya luntur dalam sekejap.

"Tanggal berapa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Suster itu menyatukan alisnya, tak mengerti.

"Maaf, Dok?"

"Ini tanggal berapa?" ulang Sasuke dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"A-anu," suster itu sampai gelagapan. "20 Januari!"

Sasuke terdiam.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang Sasuke Uchiha sampai bisa melupakan acara tahun baru yang baru saja lewat? Dan bagaimana mungkin ia sampai melupakan tugas mahaberatnya untuk mengecek kalender setiap hari?

Sasuke kini merasa tubuhnya gemetar hebat, ditatapnya Naruto yang terkulai lemah di atas ranjang.

'Tinggal sebulan lagi sampai tanggal 23 Februari... Dan semuanya akan selesai...'

Sasuke merasa ada udara dingin yang menyesaki hatinya.

'Sejujurnya aku ingin lebih lama lagi bersamamu... Dobe...'

Sasuke menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya sendiri.

'Kalau kau bisa merasakan detak jantungku yang memburu di dalam sini... Pastinya kau akan tahu juga seberapa parah jiwaku akan tersakiti jika kita harus terpisah suatu hari nanti...'

Sasuke menoleh pada Matsuri.

"Suster, berikan aku kapas. Setelah itu aku akan periksa matanya."

"Baik, Dokter."

Tanpa banyak bicara, suster itu memberikan kapas setengah basah pada Sasuke. Tanpa banyak bicara juga, Sasuke mengusap bekas darah segar yang mengalir dari mata Naruto yang kini sudah hampir tertutup rapat.

"Kenapa dia bisa begini, Sus?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nona Namikaze sepertinya terbentur wastefel, Dok. Sepertinya tadi dia terbangun dan berniat ke kamar kecil. Ada bekas darah di pinggiran wastefel... Saya rasa terpeleset sesuatu karena matanya sudah bu—ehm, anu... sudah tidak berfungsi dengan normal."

"Kenapa bisa jatuh? Ceroboh atau memang sengaja menjatuhkan diri?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Dok." Suster itu ikut tegang sekarang.

"Kalau ada bagian dalam yang robek bisa gawat," ucap Sasuke, matanya tak pernah terlepas dari wajah Naruto. Jemari Sasuke bergerak sigap mengusap tetesan darah yang menggulir perlahan tak henti-henti.

"Kemungkinan besar dalamnya juga pendarahan, Dok."

Sasuke berpaling pada susternya dan berkata tegas. "Baiklah. Kita lakukan vitrektomi segera. Tolong siapkan segala sesuatunya, Sus! Saya harus mengupas semua bekas darah yang bisa memperparah keadaan mata Naruto Namikaze."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**RSU Konohagakure, ****20 Januari 2011**

"Tanda tangani surat pernyataan itu, Itachi."

Kabuto menyerahkan surat pernyataan untuk keluarga pasien, pada Itachi yang masih tampak gugup dan gelisah. Pemuda itu memandang selembar kertas yang diserahkan Kabuto dengan pandangan nanar. Ada ketakutan yang luar biasa besar di sana.

"Kalau aku tanda tangan... Sama halnya dengan aku membunuh adikku."

Itachi mendesis perlahan dengan sebuah tarikan nafas pendek. Tangannya terkepal. Air mukanya terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Satu-satunya keluargaku kini hanya Sasuke, Kabuto. Apa aku harus kehilangan dia juga...?" tanya Itachi putus asa.

"Tapi ini lebih baik daripada arwah Sasuke tersesat tidak jelas ke mana. Ia sudah bukan manusia lagi, Itachi. Tapi Sasuke juga bukan mayat. Ia tidak berada di dunia manapun. Tegakah kau membiarkannya kebingungan terus-terusan di alam yang tak jelas begini?"

"Kabuto...," keluh Itachi. "Apa harus begitu? Tidak adakah alternatif lain untukku?"

Kabuto menggeleng, mencondongkan tubuhnya pada sahabatnya dan menepuk pundak Itachi.

"Aku tidak memaksa. Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu, Itachi."

'Setahun...' Itachi menggigit bibirnya, hatinya sudah lama remuk karena kenyataan ini. 'Setahun koma tanpa vonis yang pasti...'

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik surat ini kusimpan saja di sini dulu, Itachi. Mungkin kau butuh ke merenung untuk bertanya pada Tuhan tentang keputusan ini."

Kabuto cukup bijaksana untuk tidak terus-terusan menekan Itachi. Kabuto tahu, posisi Itachi sudah sangat sulit. Ia tak mau membebani sahabatnya itu lebih jauh lagi.

Kabuto berdiri untuk menyimpan surat itu ke lemari arsip kecil di samping meja komputer. Tapi Itachi mencegahnya.

"Jangan dimasukkan dulu," pinta Itachi.

"Kenapa? Sudahlah, kau tak perlu tergesa-gesa mengambil keputusan. Ini terlalu sulit untukmu, Itachi. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Lebih baik sekarang kita lupakan sejenak soal suntik mati ini dan jenguk Sasuke di kamarnya," ucap Kabuto.

"Kubawa saja suratnya. Berikan padaku," ucap Itachi perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha Eye Center, 21 Januari 1999**

Naruto masih belum sadar akibat pengaruh obat bius. Matanya masih tertutup kain kasa. Ia tidur sepanjang hari. Dan sepanjang hari itu pun, kedua orang tuanya tidak beranjak dari sampingnya. Saat hari menjelang malam, Sasuke datang ke kamar Naruto.

"Selamat sore, Minato-sama, Kushina-sama," sapa Sasuke.

"Selamat sore, Dokter Sasuke," jawab Kushina menyambut.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Sasuke," Minato berucap lega, "aku mau tanya kenapa Naruto belum juga sadar? Padahal hari sudah menjelang malam..."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, berusaha menyiratkan kalau tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Naruto belum sadar karena pengaruh obat itu terlalu hebat baginya. Tenang saja, saya akan menungguinya sampai dia sadar. Sebaiknya Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama pulang dulu, ganti baju dan istirahat," saran Sasuke.

"Tapi aku ingin menunggui Naruto sampai bangun," tolak Kushina.

"Sasuke benar, Kushina. Kau sama sekali belum istirahat hari ini. Kalau kau sakit juga, nanti malah tidak bisa menunggui Naruto terus-terusan," ucap Minato sambil merangkul pundak istrinya. Meski tampak ragu, Kushina akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, titip Naruto ya, Sasuke," kata Minato sambil menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja, Minato-sama. Aku akan menghubungi kalian secepatnya kalau Naruto sudah sadar," jawab Sasuke.

Kushina dan Minato mengangguk. Lalu mereka keluar dari kamar Naruto dan turun ke lantai dasar. Sasuke mengantar mereka sampai ke depan kamar, sekedar untuk basa-basi. Tangannya baru saja bergerak untuk menutup pintu ketika di ujung lorong panjang itu, ia melihat Paman Obito berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hei. Kudengar kau baru melakukan vitrektomi mendadak, ya?" tanya Dokter Obito Uchiha setelah jarak mereka cukup dekat. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Nona Namikaze?"

"Pendarahan akibat benturan," jawab Sasuke. "Tapi sudah tertangani."

Obito menyatukan kedua alisnya. Menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

"Hei, anak kecil. Aku sudah memenuhi permintaanmu untuk mengambil alih pasienku, jangan sampai kau melakukan hal bodoh yang bisa membahayakannya."

"Aku tidak membahayakannya," sahut Sasuke, "aku mencintainya."

Obito menyipitkan mata, "Apa?"

"Aku cinta dia," ulang Sasuke tak peduli. "Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Obito menyeringai, berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya yang entah kenapa ingin sekali terbersit, "Kisah cinta antara pasien dan dokter? Kau yakin kau suka padanya meski Naruto Namikaze sudah—oh baiklah, kau tahu maksudku."

Sasuke menatap tajam Obito, menunjukkan rasa tak suka terhadap ucapan pamannya barusan.

"Paman tak mengenalnya secara pribadi. Jadi, tolong jangan pernah menghakimi dia karena kondisi fisiknya," desis Sasuke, "ini peringatan pertama. Dan aku harap tidak akan pernah ada peringatan yang kedua."

"Tidak, sejujurnya aku tidak pernah menilai orang secara sembarangan. Tapi, kelakuanmu yang terlalu intim dengannya lama-lama membuatku jadi ingin menyadarkanmu kalau—seandainya benar kamu dari masa depan—seharusnya kau memproteksi perasaanmu sendiri agar tidak jatuh hati padanya," jelas Obito. "Alasan pertama, kau tak bisa selamanya ada di sini. Dan alasan kedua, sekaligus alasan yang terkuat, adalah karena kau sudah tahu kalau Naruto tetap akan meninggal dunia."

"Tetap? Paman kira aku dikirim kemari hanya untuk sebuah omong kosong?" sergah Sasuke. "Aku punya tugas untuk membatalkan akhir kisah yang tragis itu, Paman."

"Sasuke... Sasuke," Obito mendesah, "waktu kematian seseorang adalah permanen."

Kali ini Sasuke merasa kalah berdebat. Tembakan Obito terlalu jitu untuk dihindarinya. Sasuke hanya memasang topeng dingin dan pura-pura bersikap setenang-tenangnya. Ia berusaha agar tak tampak gelisah, setidaknya agar Obito tidak menyadari betapa ia sangat ketakutan akan kemungkinan itu.

"Ya," Sasuke hanya bisa bergumam lirih, "aku tahu."

"Tentu saja kau sudah tahu," jawab Obito. "Hanya saja, perasaanmu yang tak mau tahu."

"Lalu aku dikirim ke sini untuk apa?" cecar Sasuke, berusaha mencari kemungkinan terbaik yang hampir mustahil ia dapatkan. Oh, baiklah. Siapapun tahu kematian tak bisa dibatalkan...

"Lalu, aku mengenalnya untuk apa? Untuk meninggalkannya?"

"Ya. Kau sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri dengan sangat tepat, Sasuke. Karena itulah... Serahkan tugas penanganan Naruto kembali padaku dan pergilah sebelum kau makin terikat batin dengannya," kata Obito hati-hati. "Aku tahu kau mampu melakukannya."

Sasuke menggeleng lirih. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa."

"Jangan konyol," tegur Obito. "Kau tidak punya alasan kuat untuk tetap berada di sini. Yang pertama, kau seharusnya berada pada masa yang lain. Segigih apapun kau mempertahankannya, suatu saat kau pasti harus meninggalkan Naruto. Dan yang kedua—jangan mengingkari kenyataan bahwa—pengalamanku lebih banyak darimu sehingga aku jauh lebih mampu menanganinya daripada kau."

.

"Bukan masalah itu, Paman," Sasuke menatap Obito, berusaha memberikan penekanan pada setiap perkataannya. "Paman tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Aku berada di sini untuk membatalkan penderitaan Naruto. Aku ingin mengubah takdirnya. Aku dikirim untuk menggantikan tugas Paman Obito yang nanti tidak akan sempat menangani Naruto sampai tuntas. Aku diharuskan berusaha sampai nanti aku harus kemb—"

Sasuke tertegun melihat Obito menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Paman?" panggil Sasuke, heran. "Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku."

"Apa katamu tadi?" tanya Obito dengan air muka tegang. "Coba ulangi."

Alis Sasuke menyatu. Pemuda itu mengingat-ingat sebentar.

"Yang mana?"

Obito menatap Sasuke tajam. "Aku. Tidak. Sempat?"

Bibir Sasuke mendadak terasa kelu untuk menjawab.

'Ya, Tuhan. Ampuni aku...'

Menyadari kalau Sasuke hanya diam membisu, Obito bersuara lagi.

"Kau bilang tadi... Aku tidak akan sempat," ungkit Obito. Rasanya darah mengaliri ubun-ubunnya dengan kecepatan yang tak terkendali. "Kenapa _aku_ yang tidak sempat? Apa dokter yang katamu meninggal beberapa hari sebelum kematian Naruto itu adalah ak—"

"Paman, aku mau ke toilet sebentar," potong Sasuke. "Nanti kita ngobrol lagi."

Obito menatap punggung Sasuke yang kini telah berlari menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Beribu pertanyaan muncul mendadak di otaknya. Sementara Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengutuki diri karena inilah kedua kalinya ia tak mampu menjaga mulut.

.

.

.

.

**Uchiha's Mansion, 21 Januari ****2011**

Itachi Uchiha membanting surat yang diberikan Kabuto padanya di lantai marmer itu dengan kasar. Ia ingin menginjak, meremas, membakarnya... Melakukan apapun, asal tak ada lagi orang yang bisa membuat adiknya di suntik letal. Memangnya apa kesalahan Sasuke hingga harus di hukum mati? Sasuke masih muda. Ia belum menikah. Ia baru saja lulus. Apa semua orang setega itu sampai membiarkannya disuntik mati?

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju meja kerjanya yang tak tahu apa-apa. Sejujurnya ia mengakui, kasihan juga Sasuke kalau terus terkatung-katung begini. Hidup tidak mati pun tidak. Sasuke mungkin kini sedang tersesat, di sebuah alam yang lain, yang dia sendiri pun tidak tahu di mana itu. Sasuke sedang menderita, itu pasti. Karena merasakan jantungnya masih berdenyut, padahal ia sudah tak mau bangun lagi...

"Apa benar Sasuke memang sudah tak mau bangun lagi?" Itachi menatap surat itu, namun pikirannya melayang. "Aku belum siap ditinggalkan..."

Itachi mengusap wajahnya. Ia tak mau air matanya turun. Setidaknya jangan turun untuk sekarang. Ia masih perlu berpikir jernih untuk mengambil keputusan.

"Kenapa tidak pamitan dulu kalau memang mau pergi?" Itachi berbisik seorang diri, "Apa Tuhan tidak memberi izin padamu untuk menemuiku sekejap saja, Baka Otouto?"

Surat itu bergerak di lantai akibat hembusan angin yang menyeruak dari arah jendela besar yang terbuka. Kembali lembaran mengerikan itu menyita perhatian Itachi. Membuat hatinya yang sudah remuk jadi makin hancur berantakan.

"Mungkin... Memang benar... Tuhan memang ingin kau pergi, Sasuke."

Itachi memungut surat itu dari lantai. Berusaha menguatkan diri untuk tidak meremas surat itu meski ia sangat ingin melakukannya. Itachi mengambil bolpoin dan menyobek amplopnya tanpa perhitungan. Ia tak mau membaca paragraf-paragraf itu. Tak akan pernah mau karena ia tak sesanggup itu untuk melakukannya.

"Baiklah..."

Sambil berusaha menguatkan hati untuk tidak menangis, Itachi membubuhkan tanda tangannya di kolom persetujuan. Ia hanya berharap, ia takkan menyesal suatu saat nanti.

'Maafkan aku, Tou-san, Kaa-san...'

'Maafkan Aniki, Sasuke...'

**TBC**

Writer's Note.

(cuap-cuap penderita writer's block stadium lanjut)

Oke, saya mau memberikan pengakuan!

SAYA MEMANG UDAH LAMA NGGAK NGETIK! Ahrrrrrrghhhhhh...!

Well, apakah pengakuan ini penting atau tidak, bagaimanapun juga rasanya saya sudah kehilangan jati diri. *apaan?* Rasanya dulu tiap kalimat ngalir aja gitu waktu ngetik, tapi sekarang rasanya ide macet di sana-sini, nyelesaikan satu chapter aja sampai butuh berhari-hari... Hiks... Sepertinya saya memang sudah kena writer's block parah. Atau kena penyakit imcet—imajinasi cetek. Perasaan saya makin kacau, saya yang biasanya udah nggak romantis makin sangat-nggak-romantis Sumber inspirasi yang selama ini selalu ada di samping saya sekarang sedang berada jauh di sana dan KENAPA SAYA JADI CURHAT! *ditampar bolak balik*

Anyway, saya nggak janji kalo Naruto nggak akan patah hati. Saya juga nggak janji kalo Sasuke bakal tetep idup. Saya juga nggak janji Gaara bakal kembali. Saya juga nggak janji teman-temannya Naruto bakal minta maaf. Saya juga nggak janji Itachi bakal tetep waras. Tapi saya janji ngupdate-nya nggak tahun depan lagi. *plak!*

Saya masih bingung, enaknya tamat di chapter berapa ya?

^swt

Ada yang mau usul ending? Saya pusing beneran nih mikir akhirnya. Hayo dong saya seneng banget lho kalo ada yang mau request ending. Mungkin ada yang suka mereka bersatu di masa depan? Atau ada yang suka mereka bersatu di akhirat aja? Atau ada yang suka mereka punya keluarga dan anak sendiri-sendiri? Atau ada yang suka Sasuke ngejomblo aja seumur idup? *diinjek sepatu Sasuke*

Author : Alah, Sas. Sendal jepit aja lo pake, tapi ngaku2 make sepatu.

Sasuke : Diem lo. Jelek.

^swt 2x

Untuk chapter yang lalu saya minta maaf belum bisa bales ripiu... Oho percayalah, chapter inipun apdetnya saya bela-belain di tengah tugas yang tidak ada habisnya. Tapi untuk selanjutnya, pasti diusahakan akan membalas RnR dari teman2...

Oke,

**RnR**** lagi?**


	10. Chapter 10 : choice and destiny

**Legend harap lihat di chapter sebelumnya**

Chapter 10 : choice and destiny

**ooOOoo**

**Konoha Eye Center, 22 Januari 1999**

Naruto tak mau beranjak sedikit pun dari kamarnya. Sejak sadar dari dari pengaruh obat bius, ia terus mengurung diri. Tak ada yang berani mengganggunya, termasuk Sasuke, Minato atau Kushina. Satu-satunya teman Naruto hanyalah si burung kecil yang tak henti bercicit itu. Burung itu hinggap di telapak tangan Naruto yang terbuka, sementara gadis itu hanya melamun di samping jendela. Sorot mentari yang menyilaukan itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh padanya. Kain kasa itu melindunginya.

Namun sepertinya, Naruto sama sekali tak mau dilindungi.

"Tidak ada gunanya..."

Naruto mengoyak kain kasa yang masih terpasang rapi di kedua matanya itu dengan sebelah tangan. Dengan paksa ia menarik lembaran putih itu dan membuangnya ke lantai. Selembar kain tipis itu tergolek di atas lantai marmer, sebelum terhempaskan oleh desiran angin yang berhasil menyusup di antara daun jendela yang separuh terbuka.

"Mau diobati seperti apapun… aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihat lagi."

Tangan kanan Naruto meremas dua lembar kapas putih yang tadinya menempel di balik kasa penutup matanya. Ia tidak merasakan sakit ketika membuka mata. Ia melihat gelap di sekelilingnya, dan ada pula beberapa titik putih sebagai pertanda arah cahaya datang. Namun, ia tidak tahu lagi ada apa selain itu. Matanya sudah tidak dapat lagi menangkap spectrum warna.

"Gaara...," setetes air mata jatuh di pipi gadis itu.

"Aku buta, Gaara."

Tentu saja tidak ada Gaara. Gaara sudah meninggalkannya. Gaara tidak akan kembali, meskipun demi Tuhan Naruto tidak tahu apa salahnya hingga ditinggalkan begini.

"Aku tinggal menunggu waktu, Gaara…," isak Naruto. "Apa kau tidak mau menemaniku di saat-saat terakhir hidupku? Kenapa… kau pergi tanpa pamit padaku? Apa salahku?"

Burung itu bercicit makin riuh saat Naruto menangis terisak-isak. Paruhnya mematuk-matuk meja, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Tapi sepertinya Naruto sedang tenggelam dalam dunia yang lain. Ia tak mau diganggu. Oleh apapun, dan siapapun.

Wajah Naruto tampak kuyu karena dibanjiri butiran-butiran kristal bening yang berjatuhan dari kedua matanya. Ia tahu, matanya kini tak lagi sebiru langit. Mata itu kini tawar, kosong, tak berwarna... Karena cahaya memang telah lama meninggalkannya.

Tak ada lagi kosakata 'harapan'.

Semua hanya menunggu untuk diakhiri.

Naruto menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Aku sekarang hanya manusia tidak berguna yang cuma bisa diam... dan menunggu belas kasihan orang lain..."

Naruto mendengar suara pintu dianyunkan terbuka.

"Tidak baik menyalahkan takdir seperti itu. Banyak orang yang bernasib sama sepertimu, tetapi mereka tidak menangis apalagi sampai menyalahkan takdir mereka."

Sebuah suara ramah mengalun di kamar yang hening itu. Naruto menoleh.

"Selamat pagi, Namikaze Naruto," sapa si pemilik suara. Ia berjalan mendekat dan menyentuh pundak Naruto perlahan.

"Dokter Uchiha Obito," Naruto sudah sangat hapal dengan suara orang ini. Ia memaksakan senyum. "Selamat pagi."

"Ternyata kau masih mengenalku dengan baik," Obito tersenyum, "kukira yang kau ingat hanya keponakanku yang bodoh itu."

Naruto kembali memaksakan sebuah senyum tipis. Namun, air matanya terlanjur dilihat oleh Obito. Gadis itu tampak rikuh. Namun, Obito tidak mau membuatnya malu. Ia berpura-pura tidak memperhatikan dan mengalihkan pandangan pada burung kecil yang masih saja bertengger di meja.

"Makhluk kecil ini milikmu?" tanya Obito.

"Iya," jawab Naruto, "saya menemukannya."

"Wajahnya mirip Sasuke, ya?" Obito tertawa kecil. "Pantas kamu suka."

Burung kecil itu mencicit. Entah gembira karena disamakan dengan seorang Sasuke yang cakep, atau justru protes karena tidak mau dibilang mirip dengan si rambut ayam.

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum," kata Obito, "semua yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke bisa membuatmu tersenyum rupanya. Tidak salah aku menyerahkan penangananmu padanya. Yah, meskipun sedikit kurang waras, dia pintar juga kok. Eh, tapi kamu tidak diusili dia 'kan? Sejak kecil Sasuke suka berbuat aneh kalau ada di dekat orang yang disukainya."

Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Dokter Te—err, Dokter Sasuke sangat baik," jawabnya. "Dia memang sedikit menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan—eh, maaf, Dok—tapi dia pintar dan cekatan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Obito menatap sosok mungil itu lekat-lekat. "Naruto, selama ini aku perhatikan, kau bahagia bersama Sasuke. Rasanya, aku tidak rela kalau kalian harus dipisahkan."

Naruto tertegun, tak mengerti, "Maksud Dokter?"

Obito tersenyum kecil, tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan berkata lagi, "Matamu itu terlalu indah kalau harus rusak begitu saja, Naruto. Sepertinya aku juga tidak rela kalau kau tak bisa melihat selamanya."

"Mata ini, sudah tidak berguna lagi," Naruto menunduk sedih. "Mata saya sudah kehilangan fungsinya. Saya akan buta selamanya—tentu saja itu kalau saya tidak mati."

Obito memegang pundak Naruto, menguatkannya agar gadis itu tak terisak lagi. "Kau lupa, ya? Tugas Sasuke adalah membuat matamu berguna lagi, Naruto. Bagaimana hal sepenting itu bisa luput dari perhatianmu?"

Naruto menggeleng putus asa. "Itu mustahil, Dok. Dokter Sasuke atau siapapun, tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan saya."

"Memang tidak," tanpa terduga perkataan Obito menyentakkan hati Naruto.

"Sasuke memang tidak bisa. Tapi Tuhan bisa," lanjut Obito, senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau harus yakin, Nona, Sasuke dikirim ke masa ini memang dikirim Tuhan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berguna buatmu. Satu-satunya alasan dia berada di masa ini hanya untukmu."

"Untuk saya?" tanya Naruto, heran. "Kenapa saya?"

"Ya. Sasuke tidak punya alasan lain untuk tetap tinggal selain karena dirimu, dia tidak terikat oleh siapapun di masa ini kecuali denganmu. Kau beruntung. Bibirnya yang sembarangan itu membawa dia ke sisimu."

Obito menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menarik kursi lain di depan gadis yang tengah duduk itu itu. Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyuman tulus. Mungkin yang paling tulus seumur hidupnya.

"Tetaplah bertahan, Naruto. Berjanjilah untuk tabah menjalani hidupmu."

"Dokter..."

"Kau bisa. Kalau memang kau tak bisa bertahan untuk dirimu, bertahanlah untuk Sasuke. Aku benar-benar berharap kau bisa membuatnya bahagia. Dampingilah dia, Naruto."

"Dokter…," dada Naruto terasa sesak karena bahagia sekaligus putus asa. "Itu mustahil... Saya sudah buta... Menerima keadaan sendiri pun rasanya sulit sekali."

Obito mengelus pundak Naruto. "Tidak, itu bisa terjadi. Kau bisa mendapatkan semua kemustahilan itu jika memberiku kesempatan untuk membantumu. Kau mau?"

"Dokter Obito... akan membantu saya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu. Aku harap kau tidak menolaknya, Naruto."

Obito tersenyum lagi. Kali ini, senyum itu adalah senyum pasrah sebagai seseorang yang sadar kalau ajalnya sudah dekat.

* * *

**RSU Konoha, 22 Januari 2011**

Kabuto mengangkat mata dari arsip-arsip pasiennya dan tersenyum melihat Itachi masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Tumben kamu datang sore begini," sapa Kabuto. "Tadi pagi ke mana saja?"

"Berdoa," jawab Itachi pendek.

"Yah, peningkatan," canda Kabuto. "Sudah makan?"

"Jangan sok perhatian, kau membuatku jijik," jawab Itachi. Perkataan dingin itu hanya disambut dengan tawa kecil dari dokter muda berkacamata itu. Ia kembali melemparkan perhatian pada pekerjaannya.

"Hei, Kabuto," panggil Itachi. "Kalau suatu saat aku berniat bunuh diri karena depersi, aku berharap kau menemaniku meloncat dari atap gedung."

Kabuto kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap Itachi penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau habis nonton _Saw_?" tanya Kabuto heran. "Obsesimu sekarang makin aneh-aneh saja."

Kabuto menatap temannya itu, dan sedikit terkejut karena Itachi masih tak bereaksi. Air mukanya sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi ingin bercanda.

"Kau membuatku menjadi pembunuh, sialan."

Itachi melemparkan surat persetujuan suntik letal yang kemarin telah ditandatanganinya ke atas arsip-arsip Kabuto. Ia membuang muka. Tidak mau menatap ekspresi beku dari Kabuto yang sepertinya tidak menyangka ia bisa membuat keputusan secepat itu.

Kabuto melirik Itachi. Meraih surat itu dan membaca sekilas. Benar saja, Itachi telah membubuhkan tanda tangannya. Menyatakan bahwa dirinya setuju jika adiknya memang harus disuntik mati.

"Kau tahu sendiri… ini bukan final. Kau masih bisa berpikir kemb—"

"JANGAN MEMBUAT POSISIKU MAKIN SULIT, BRENGSEK!"

Kabuto terdiam. Tangan Itachi terkepal, nafasnya memburu. Ia berdiri condong ke arah Kabuto dengan kepalan tangan menyangga di atas meja kerja sang dokter.

"Kau tidak tahu seperti apa beratnya aku harus mengambil keputusan ini…," Itachi berusaha menguasai emosinya. Ia berbicara lirih, menatap Kabuto yang masih tak percaya dengan keputusannya. "Kabuto… bantu aku merelakan adikku…"

Kabuto menarik nafas, kemudian tersenyum. Dokter muda itu berdiri dan menepuk pundak Itachi.

"Aku tahu, Itachi. Maafkan aku," kata Kabuto, "baiklah. Memang akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak mengulur waktu. Aku tidak akan menyiksamu terus-terusan seperti ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik, untuk kalian berdua. Kau dan Sasuke."

Kabuto meraih gagang telepon berwarna putih yang terletak di ujung meja kerjanya.

"Halo? Suster Sakura? Iya, ini Dokter Kabuto," Kabuto menyapa seorang perawat yang menjawab panggilannya. "Saya ingin minta tolong…"

Itachi menatap kosong pada Kabuto, rasanya lebih baik ia pergi saja sekarang. Namun, kakinya terasa kaku untuk bergerak.

"Saya minta tolong seluruh alat penyokong di tubuh pasien Uchiha Sasuke dilepaskan malam ini…," Kabuto terus berbicara. Kepala Itachi mendadak terasa pusing. "Apa, Sus? Ya, termasuk ECG-nya (1)…"

Itachi sudah tidak bisa mendengarkan lagi percakapan Kabuto karena pikirannya sudah terlalu kacau. Setelah Kabuto menutup teleponnya, ia baru bertanya.

"Kapan?" hanya sepotong kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir Itachi.

"Seharusnya malam ini," jawab Kabuto hati-hati. "Tapi kami akan memberimu kesempatan satu malam untukmu bersama Sasuke, kalau kau memang menginginkannya."

"Yah, aku ingin berada di samping adikku malam ini. Lakukan besok siang saja, aku ingin bersama Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kali."

Kabuto mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Itachi beranjak pergi dan kembali mendesah lirih.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi. Aku tidak bisa membantu banyak…"

* * *

**Konoha Eye Center, 23 Januari 1999**

Saat itu jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi lebih sedikit. Namun, Sasuke Uchiha sudah datang, sekaligus sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi hari ini.

_23 Januari 1999._

Saatnya Obito Uchiha berpulang.

Sejak ia terbangun, Sasuke seperti fobia pada sebuah hal yang bernama 'informasi'. Setiap telepon masuk, Sasuke selalu berusaha menghindar. Ia sama sekali tak mau menengok berita di media apapun. Ia takut melihat _headline_ : Tabrakan Beruntun, Seorang Dokter Mata Tewas Remuk.

Sasuke hanya bisa memandang kosong pada lonceng meja dengan jam klasik yang tertegun lugu di depannya. Sepertinya ia ingin sekali lonceng itu berhenti selamanya, supaya tidak ada lagi yang namanya siklus hidup... Tak ada yang namanya 'kehabisan waktu'... Tak ada lagi yang namanya 'ajal telah dekat'...

Krieet...

Sasuke menoleh saat pintu ruang kerja pamannya—yang kini juga menjadi ruang kerjanya—terbuka.

"Dokter Sasuke! Ternyata Anda ada di sini!"

Seorang perawat cantik muncul dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Saya tadi diberitahu oleh bagian inf—"

"Paman Obito kecelakaan," potong Sasuke pelan, "saya sudah tahu."

Sasuke menunduk. Ia tak mau menangis. Untuk apa menangis? Toh sudah dari jauh-jauh hari dia menyiapkan diri untuk menerima kabar ini. Memang hari ini saatnya Paman Obito berpulang. Bukan misteri lagi... Sudah jelas—bukannya waktu kematian memang tidak bisa diubah oleh siapapun?

Paman Obito pun sepertinya memiliki firasat kalau kematiannya sudah dekat...

Rasa bersalah kembali menghujam perasaan pemuda tampan itu.

'Firasat atau memang keponakannya yang tolol... Tidak bisa menjaga mulut?'

Kembali suara suster itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Maaf, Dok. Saya mohon Dokter Sasuke mau menunggu bersama yang lainnya di lobi depan. "Jenazah Dokter Obito mungkin akan sampai sekitar lima belas menit lagi."

Yang diajak bicara malah hanya tertegun lama.

"Dokter?" suster itu sampai harus memanggil kembali.

"Memangnya kenapa dibawa kemari? Bukankah lebih baik langsung dibawa ke rumah duka dan dimakamkan secepatnya?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

Suster itu menggeleng. "Kita harus melakukan pengambilan retina mendiang dulu sebelum disemayamkan, Dok."

Sasuke tersentak.

"Retina?" Air muka Sasuke mengeras.

Suster itu mengangguk.

"Retina Paman Obito akan diambil? Bagaimana bisa?"

'Apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan Paman Obito mendaftarkan retinanya untuk didonorkan pada orang lain? Atas dasar apa? Dan untuk siapa?'

Suster itu mengangguk kembali, membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya yang mendadak berkeringat. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa butuh bersandar.

"Untuk..." suara yang terdengar dari bibir Sasuke sangat serak. "Siapa?"

"Dokter Obito Uchiha mendaftarkan retina beliau untuk pasien Anda...," suster itu mengingat-ingat sebentar, "Naruto Namikaze."

"Ya, Tuhan," Sasuke tercengang. "Kenapa aku tak pernah diberi tahu soal ini?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Dok," suster itu hanya menjawab pendek disertai gelengan kepala. "Saya juga baru saja diberi tahu oleh Dokter Kepala Hatake Kakashi."

Sejenak Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ternyata, di saat seperti ini pun ia diharuskan memutar keras otaknya. Lagi. Ia telah kehilangan banyak potongan cerita penting yang membuatnya harus bertanya-tanya. Hidup masih ingin terus bermain-main dengannya...

Mendadak Sasuke merasa lututnya lemas saat ingat apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat Obito keluar dari kamar Naruto, ia yang berniat membawakan sarapan untuk gadis itu, terpaksa berhenti di balik pintu karena tak mau mengganggu pembicaraan pamannya dengan Naruto, sebelum akhirnya Obito menemukannya mematung tanpa berani memecahkan suara apapun.

* * *

"_Dia sudah tenang sekarang," kata Dokter Obito, "masuklah. Dia membutuhkanmu."_

"_Paman, apa yang barusan Paman katakan? Jangan-jangan Paman mengancamnya?" tuduh Sasuke. Suaranya sangat lirih, takut Naruto yang masih berada di dalam dapat mendengarnya._

"_Tidak. Justru Paman yang akan mengancammu kalau kau berani menyakitinya."_

"_Apa?" Sasuke mengernyit._

"_Sasuke..,." Obito menepuk pundak keponakannya dan berbisik lirih, "kau harus sembuhkan dia. Dia yang akan mengawasimu setelah aku. Mataku akan mengawasimu bersamanya."_

"_Mata Paman?" ulang Sasuke. "Maksudnya?"_

_Obito tak menjawab. Sekali lagi ia hanya menepuk pundak keponakannya perlahan, dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang sulit diartikan._

_Kalaupun bisa, satu-satunya kata yang bisa mendesripsikan senyum itu di mata Sasuke hanya 'damai'._

_Sialnya, Sasuke tak tahu kenapa Paman Obito melemparkan senyum damai seperti itu._

* * *

Sasuke bergidik. Sekarang ia mengerti. Ternyata, tanpa ia tahu, Paman Obito sudah mendaftarkan retinanya untuk Naruto. Agar matanya tak terbuang sia-sia, agar masih bisa digunakan orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan...

'Paman...'

Sasuke merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Antara sedih, kehilangan, terharu, tersentuh, simpati—entahlah. Yang Sasuke tahu, kini ia merasa sangat menyayangi pamannya.

'Tuhan akan memasukkan pamanku ke surga. Pamanku orang baik. Neraka tak akan tega menerimanya. Tidurlah dengan tenang, Paman Obito... Mungkin suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi... Tuhan akan memberikan aku kesempatan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padamu suatu saat nanti...'

"Dokter Sasuke, bisa kita ke lobi sekarang?" Suster itu memecah keheningan karena Sasuke terlalu lama membisu. "Orang-orang sudah berkumpul."

Sasuke mengangguk dan beranjak mendahului suster itu.

* * *

Setengah jam menunggu di lobi, sekitar pukul tujuh lebih tiga puluh menit, akhirnya sebuah ambulance bertuliskan nama sebuah rumah sakit swasta tiba di depan gedung Konoha Eye Center. Sasuke dan puluhan orang yang menunggu di depan langsung menyambut jasad Obito Uchiha yang kini telah terbujur kaku.

'Paman...'

Sasuke memejamkan mata sesaat setelah melihat jasad Obito.

'Aku tidak tega kalau harus mengambil bola mata dan melepas retinamu, Paman...'

"Saya harus membawa Dokter Obito Uchiha ke keluarga besarnya, secepatnya. Karena itu, kalau Dokter Sasuke mau melakukan pembedahan, sebaiknya bergegas," kata seseorang dari kepolisian yang turut serta mendampingi jasad Obito.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya membiarkan orang-orang dari rumah sakit swasta itu berjalan melewatinya. Orang-orang itu membawa jasad Obito ke ruang pembedahan.

"Dokter Teme!"

Naruto muncul dengan kursi roda bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku mengenal parfummu ini," Naruto tersenyum manis. "Hei... Benar kau 'kan?"

"Ya," Sasuke menyahut. "Ini memang aku."

"Mataku tadi sakit lagi. Sejak tadi Dokter Ebisu menahanku di ruang periksa dengan berbagai macam tindakan medis aneh yang tak kupahami. Tapi, yang paling membuatku kecewa adalah karena hari ini kau tidak mencariku seperti biasa."

Sasuke mendekati Naruto, menunjukkan kalau dirinya memerhatikan segala ucapan gadis manis itu dan berkata "Kalau Dokter Ebisu membiarkanmu, aku malah akan menuntutnya," ucap Sasuke seraya mengelus tangan kanan Naruto. "Dan soal kenapa aku tidak mencarimu... Itu karena aku tahu kau pasti baik-baik saja. Jadi aku menyibukkan diri dengan urusan... lain."

"Bagaimana Dokter Obito?" tanya Minato. "Kudengar pamanmu..." Minato menghentikan pertanyaannya begitu melihat air muka Sasuke berubah suram. Naruto hanya mengedipkan mata. Tak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Paman Obito..." Sasuke menatap Naruto, Minato dan Kushina bergantian. "Saya hanya minta doanya agar Paman Obito beristirahat dengan tenang di sisi Tuhan."

Naruto terkejut. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya mengejang hebat. Air mata Naruto bergulir mendengar kabar duka yang baru saja disampaikan Sasuke.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku, Dokter Teme?" tuntut Naruto. "Keterlaluan."

"Sayang… Jangan menambah beban perasaan Dokter Sasuke," nasehat Kushina pada putrinya.

Minato menepuk pundak Sasuke. Kemudian menarik istrinya untuk melihat jenazah Dokter Obito Uchiha. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto berdua di sana.

"Maafkan aku, Naru...," Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kosong. "Aku sendiri juga tidak sanggup mendengar kabar ini."

Sasuke berjongkok di depan kursi roda Naruto dan menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku yakin pamanku sudah mengatakan keinginannya padamu. Jadi kapan kau siap menerima implan itu?" tanya Sasuke, kali ini ia berusaha menegarkan dirinya.

Naruto menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tega. Biarkan Dokter Obito berpulang dengan keadaan tubuh yang utuh. Kau tidak boleh mengutak-atik jasadnya."

"Naruto, jangan begitu. Bagaimana kalau nanti, di kehidupan yang lain, Paman Obito menuntutku karena tidak melakukan apa yang telah kusanggupi? Tapi... Keputusan terakhir tetap ada di tanganmu Naruto," kata Sasuke setelah merasa yakin dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya, "Jujur saja, aku sudah bertekad mengambil resiko apapun. Karena aku yakin operasi ini akan berhasil. Aku sangat yakin."

Naruto tetap menggeleng. Kali ini, berulang-ulang.

"Aku tidak mau. Apapun yang terjadi, meski aku buta total sekalipun, aku tidak akan menerima implan itu. Aku mau jasad Dokter Obito disemayamkan dalam keadaan utuh."

"Dobe..."

"Jangan pernah mencoba memaksaku!" tegas Naruto dengan suara meninggi. "Apapun yang kau katakan, aku tidak akan pernah mau, Dokter Teme!"

"Naruto, ini keinginan terakhir pamanku… Bantulah dia mendapat kebahagiaan seutuhnya."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau!"

"Naruto… jangan begitu…"

"Sekali tidak mau, ya tidak mau!"

"NARUTO! COBA PATUHLAH PADAKU SEKALI SAJA!"

Naruto terkejut, tubuhnya menegang.

"Dokter Teme..."

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Untuk yang ketiga kali ia tak mampu menjaga mulut.

Naruto masih terdiam, air matanya meleleh perlahan.

"Naruto...," Sasuke menggenggam tangan kecil itu ke dadanya. "Maafkan aku, Dobe."

Sasuke menunduk ketika Naruto tak bereaksi mendengar permintaan maafnaya. Seandainya saja Naruto tahu, ia hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan gadis itu… lebih dari apapun.

Hanya saja, ia hanya tak mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan benar.

'Aku memang bodoh… Maafkan aku, Dobe.'

**TBC**

* * *

(1)ECG (Electro Cardio Graph) : Alat pendeteksi detak jantung, yang kalau orangnya udah _plus _suaranya pipppppppp itu lho.

Kepanjangan, yah? Nyok semaput rame2! *digampar readers

Nah, sekarang udah pada tahu 'kan nih fic inspirasinya darimana? Wqwqwqwq… Nggak jauh2 kok. Dari kemuliaan hati Mister Obito Uchiha yang baik hati memberikan matanya pada Raden Kakashi Hatake. Tapi karena ini bukan fic ObiKaka—eh kebalik—KakaObi, yang jadi resipiennya si Naruto dah. Tapi jangan harap setelah ini Naruto punya sharingan, ya. Hahaha *Sasuke menyeringai tersaingi

Setelah sekian lama, saya baru sadar kalo fic ini suram banget nggak ada indah2nya. Gak tau kenapa, dari sononya saya suka banget bikin tokoh2 menderita. Tapi di samping kesuraman-kesuraman yang dengan tak tahu dirinya selalu saya sajikan di depan temen2 sejak chapter 1, saya seneng banget karena ternyata di chapter lalu temen2 pada masukin ide ending ke kolom review. *tabur bunga ke kolom review—emang kuburan?

So, thanks a lot, guys.

Mungkin ini bakal jadi pelajaran yang berharga buat saya: lain kali kalo bikin plot yang warasan dikit. XDD

Sebetulnya, saya cuma pengin bikin tokoh utama cowok—karena saya nggak bisa nyebut seme di fic ini—jadi sesosok hero yang bisa bikin saya jatuh hati. *dipeluk Sasuke

Tapi nyatanya, demi mewujudkan ambisi saya itu Sasuke jadi luar biasa OOC dan bikin saya kadang ketawa sendiri ngebayangin dia se-OOC itu. *pelukan dihempaskan

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya saya minta maaf+lagi+atas kelemotan update-nya. Asli, saya butuh mikir berat gara2 fic ini. Serius, fic fantasi begini bikin saya pusing sembilan keliling (?) karena menuntut imajinasi yang gila-gilaan. Meding bikin fic gore ajah deh…

-.-"

Sudahlah. Saya kok jadi hobi gini sih bikin AN panjang2. Just let't the story flow... XDD

RnR? Demi perbaikan tolong masukan, kritik, saran, opini, fakta, realita—not actually, I mean just RnR? Thanks for reading!


End file.
